Just to Find You
by thefrozencherryblossom
Summary: Momo Hinamori is kidnapped by a mysterious figure while out on a mission. How will Toshiro Hitsugaya take this loss? And how far will he go to save her? Hitsuhina story. Please Review !
1. The Kidnapping

Hinamori raised Tobiume up over her head and swung her down in front of her. She landed with a neat crouch and stood up as the hollow now behind her disintegrated. She sheathed Tobiume. Momo turned and smiled to herself.

That hadn't taken as long as she had expected, even though she had spent the last ten minutes fighting that thing. She had already finished her paperwork before coming to investigate several hollows so she could go to bed when she got home. Midnight. An early night for a change.

She had been sent to take care of the hollow in the Rukon district a while ago and all she wanted now was to get home. She went to find the group of squad five members that had come with her. She had gotten separated from them as she pursued the hollow she had just destroyed.

She quickly found the clearing the fight had taken place. She gasped in shock. Most of the group lay on the ground, losing blood quickly or already dead. She wanted to be sick. She had been leading the group yet she had left them to pursue the hollow. This was her fault.

Sadness and grief clung to her conscience as she quickly went to assist the remaining soul reapers who were still fighting. Another half an hour went by before the last hollow disintegrated. Only her and two members of her group were still standing. Seven had been dead when she arrived and another had died in the last half an hour when fighting with her and the other two soul reapers.

Sadness overwhelmed her as she gazed at the dead members. The hollows had been strong. Much more powerful than she had anticipated. She motioned for them to gather the bodies while she contacted the Seretei. Once finished her call she turned around. There was no time to react and the blade swung before she could utter a sound.

The blade removed the heads of the two remaining shinigami. They were no more. Fear gripped the lieutenant as she gazed upon the killer of the two.

Bloody, bruised and dead there stood one of her subordinates. At least she had thought he was dead. In his hand the zan pacto that had taken the shinigami's lives. His friend's lives. It made no sense.

He stood straight, his zan pacto held tightly in his hand, his clothes were slashed in several places and he had deep cuts all over his body. _How could he be alive? How could he have killed his friends like that?_

And then she realised. _It must be something to do with those hollows from earlier_. As if it heard her thoughts, suddenly a hollow slowly advanced from the depths of the trees behind the man. _ Damn! I should have noticed it's spiritual pressure! I was careless_.

Suddenly as if noticing the hollow's presence the rest of the "dead" shinigami got to their feet. Effortlessly it seemed. Hinamori quickly drew Tobiume and took up a stance. She had no intention of fighting them. She didn't have it in her. But she did have to be able to defend herself.

Their eyes were blank and lifeless she noticed. These people were hardly alive, just their bodies were being controlled. The thought sickened her. What a low and cowardly thing to do.

She knew this but hurting people she knew or cared about just wasn't in her nature. It just couldn't happen. It wouldn't. the hollow shrieked. A horrible high-pitched sound that made Momo want to cover her ears but her stance didn't change despite this.

As if to signal the fallen shinigami they lunged. They lunged for her. They were going to attack her. The thought was horrible. People she had fought side by side with. This kind of situation reminded her of the war when-. No she shouldn't dwell over the past. It had all happened and was over now. That was it. She needed to worry about now.

They were nearly upon her now. Now. Fast and hardly with half her full effort Momo lifted Tobiume. The zan pacto on zan pacto sound rang through the clearing. They may be soul reapers but she was still a lieutenant.

She noticed on the contact they were stronger and faster than they should have been. Her conclusion was it was due to the hollow no doubt. She was trying to stay calm. She was trying very hard.

As she counteracted strike after strike of various blows. She sent many to the ground to give herself a chance. Even doing this caused her to feel guilt. The first good chance she got she flash-stepped away.

She fled several miles away before stopping. She could see the walls of the Seretei not far ahead. She studied her surroundings, checking for the opponent. When she saw none she took great care in checking her spiritual pressure was concealed and jumped down from the tree she was occupying.

She landed in a silent crouch and stood quickly. Wanting to return to the Seretei as quickly as possible she began to eliminate the distance between her and it. However when she was only a short distance from the outer walls they reappeared.

_ How could they have_ _found me. My spiritual pressure was concealed!_ Tobiume was swiftly drawn once again. Momo noticed now that this time they were accompanied by hollows as well. This sparked Momo's confusion. And then she realised. _C.. Could it be some sort of ambush?_ she wondered.

She knew it would be risky to take them all on herself and right now risks were better avoided. She leaped into the air and feigned an attack from above. Just as it appeared she would strike she flash-stepped away.

She was worried now. And the outer wall of the Seretei was just there. A sudden hope filled her. She leaped, planning to land on the ground before swiftly gaining entry. However in mid-air a force collided with her head and knocked her to the ground.

Tobiume flew out of her grasp and she felt dizzy and confused. _What just happened?_ Her body hit the ground with a thud. A sickening crack followed. A horrific pain was in her ribs. One was definitely broken.

Black dots swam before her eyes. She blinked and stood. Her ribs felt so sore. She stood there hunched over, a hand to her side where her rib was broken. She looked up at her attacker.

"You! You're a-" she said suddenly. The character smiled evilly and rushed towards her. And their fist made contact with her broken rib.

An agonised scream ripped through the air and not a single person inside the Seretei missed it. Everyone heard it.

Everyone may have heard her scream, but no one saw her disappear with the stranger.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter! This is my first Hitsuhina fanfiction so I hope it's okay.. Please review ! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	2. The Search

In the Soul Society, the Seretei, the Tenth Division.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was asleep in his office. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago while doing paperwork. It wasn't due for days but he wanted something to keep him from falling asleep.

Normally it would be much later before he would be in danger of falling asleep but he had not had a decent nights sleep in a week, just a couple hours here and there. There was only one reason he was staying up. He could've gotten a good night's sleep but he didn't.

He was waiting for Momo to get back.

He just wanted to check that she returned safely. She didn't know he was doing this he didn't want her to and on the other hand it would make her feel bad. She would think that he was being overprotective.

His strawberry blonde lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto was asleep on the sofa trying to get over the effects of all the sake she had consumed. Both were fast asleep. A scream rang through the entire Seretei.

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat up quickly. He knew that scream. He knew who it belonged to. Panick and pure fear overwhelmed him. His lieutenant had also woken up. The scream of her best friend had snapped her out of her drunken slumber.

She looked worried and shocked, like she couldn't possibly comprehend that the scream belonged to Momo. Her best friend. _What had happened?_ She turned to ask her captain.

" Captain-" she began but he had picked up Hyourinmaru and was already gone. Rangiku followed his lead. She retrieved Haineko and hurried to the origin of the scream.

Toshiro Hitsugaya had never run so fast in his life. Everything he passed was a blur. He flash stepped the entire way, leaping from the top of building to building without pause. He noticed two other people on their way as well. He didn't care.

There was one thing he had dedicated most of his life to. Momo. Protecting her. Growing stronger for her sake. If she had been killed Hitsugaya knew he would never forgive himself. Her scream kept repeating over and over in his head like a tape recording.

_She must have been in complete agony_, he thought to himself. This only increased his speed. In what took only another minute felt like a century to Toshiro. He reached the outer wall and quickly exited the Seretei.

He looked around where he had landed in a crouch. Everything was silent. He was panicking now.  
"Momo! Momo!" he yelled as loud as he could. It remained silent all around him. He saw a glint of metal a few feet away and hurried toward it.

He didn't want it to be what he knew it was. Momo's zan pacto. Tobiume. It lay on the ground, abandoned and with dried blood on the blade. Momo would never have left Tobiume lying around like this and Toshiro knew it.

He concentrated. Momo had been here, without a doubt. And hardly any time ago at all, only a couple minutes at the most. There had been someone else here too. The spiritual pressure was very strong and he couldn't recognise it. He sensed several people approaching his location he knew who they were.

Kiyone Kotetsu, Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Shuhei Hisagi and Rangiku Matsumoto stood before the squad ten captain. All looked concerned and worried and there was no guessing why.

"It was Momo wasn't it," said Kiyone sadly.

"Th- That's Tobiume isn't it," said Izuru eyeing the zan pacto in Hitsugaya's hand. He nodded.

"Have you found out anything, like what happened?" asked Rukia a concerned look in her eyes.

"No I just arrived. So far I only found her sword," Hitsugaya answered quietly. The unease remained.

"Rangiku, Renji, Izuru, we'll see if we can locate the group she came with and discover anything we can from that. Kiyone, Rukia stay with Captain Hitsugaya and look around here," said Shuhei and they went.

Toshiro sighed. Kiyone and Rukia both looked extremely concerned. Hitsugaya scanned the area around him. Suddenly he saw something shimmer in the moonlight. He quickly and warily approached. As soon as he reached it Toshiro gasped in shock.

"M- M- Momo," he choked quietly. There on the ground before him was a small pool of fresh, warm blood and floating on the top was a familiar bright blue square of fabric.

"Momo," Hitsugaya whispered. "What happened? You can't be gone. You can't have left me. You've never been a selfish person or a cruel person. You have never deserved all the bad things that happened to you. Aizen, the war. You didn't deserve to be part of something so horrible. Someone like you. You can never not deserve more. You deserve better Momo. I want to deserve to have you as mine. I.. I.. Momo. I've failed you…"

_I need to pull myself together….. for Momo_, he thought to himself.

"Third seat Kotetsu! I need you to go get Captain Kurotsuchi and bring him here to scan the unusual spiritual pressure. Kuchiki come with me. We'll find Matsumoto and the others," Toshiro ordered.

"Yes sir!" said Kiyone loudly before flash stepping away. Rukia simply nodded to the tenth division captain. Hitsugaya flash stepped away to find the lieutenants with Rukia close behind.

He felt like his life was falling apart. Without Momo there was nothing. No reason to go on. If she was dead he had no idea how he could live with himself.

He was supposed to have grown this strong for her. To protect her. It was his motivation and his reason. She was his reason to smile, train harder, get stronger and live. Momo was his world. He loved her. One thing he had never really comprehended was she loved him just as much. He just didn't know it. Yet.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" said Shuhei in greeting.

"Captain!" said Rangiku pretending to be cheery. Attempting to lighten the mood. She hated seeing everyone so down and worried. She was too. More than most she reckoned but…

"Lieutenants, Matsumoto, did you discover anything?" asked Hitsugaya anxious.

"Several things. We'll try and explain as quickly as possible. The first thing we found was on our way here. We reckon by the spiritual pressure and marks on the tree branches, Momo did head the direction of the Seretei, quickly too like she was running away from something. When we got here we found it,." explained Renji indicating the dead soul reapers around them. The group Hinamori had been with.

"We believe that there was an encounter here with a strange kind of hollow who took control of eight of the members. The two other members appeared to have been killed with a zan pacto so either by these guys or Momo, though I doubt it was her. She wouldn't have killed them without hesitation and there is no mark on them like the others which indicates they were being controlled. We finally managed to kill the last of them a minute ago though it was no easy task," continued Izuru.

Hitsugaya nodded. He was right. Toshiro knew it was unlikely Momo would kill her fellow squad members even if they were under hollow influence.

"That's all we found here but further up it seems they intercepted her about a couple miles from here with several hollows with strong spiritual pressures however it doesn't seem she fought them and knowing Momo she probably wanted to avoid taking a risk and tried to outrun them. That's it Captain," finished Rangiku sighing.

Hitsugaya thought for a minute. It all fit together someway but most of it still didn't make sense.

"Well I think it seems like she was ambushed," said Rukia quietly. Toshiro thought about it and it struck him. It made sense now. The eight members weren't enough to overcome her, so they confronted her again with several strong hollows.

When she avoided them... The very strong spiritual pressure back outside the wall. The blood and the piece of fabric she uses to tie up her hair. The others probably couldn't keep up with her pace so she was either not strong enough or caught by surprise outside the wall.

They probably injured her so she couldn't struggle or fight and left straight away then. _But still, why did they want Momo?_ He explained his theory to the rest and they all agreed it was the most likely. Everyone was still confused by why they'd kidnap Momo in particular.

"She is a lieutenant I suppose.. She's quite skilled and strong not the most experienced though at fighting," suggested Rangiku.

"Kido!" said Rukia suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "Momo is a master of kido, one of the best in the entire thirteen court guard squads. Other than some captains she'd be the best at it. And it would be easier to get a lieutenant not only to come out of the Seretei but to take down as well before anyone realised it." Everyone agreed.

It was the most logical reason and the only one they had.

"It still doesn't make sense. Why would they need her kido?" asked Toshiro, saying it more to himself than the others.

"They're planning something no doubt," said Rangiku, angry her friend was being used like this.

"They obviously don't care if we know they took her or not," commented Izuru.

"I think I know why," said Renji. They all nodded. They all knew why.

They would think it impossible for them to rescue her as there was a slim chance of permission being given to save her. The same thing was running through everyone's heads. They were all thinking the same thing except Toshiro.

_We'll come for you anyway Momo. You're our friend_, they were all thinking.

_Nothing will stop me from reaching you. I don't care how I get to where you are. I don't care about anything. Because I know now. You're my reason for everything. I'm going to save you and when we get back I'll tell you everything. How much you mean to me…._

_And how much I love you,_ that was what Toshiro was thinking.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	3. Yamamoto's Thoughts

In Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, a cell.

The raven haired lieutenant stirred slightly and opened her eyes a fraction. Realising she was somewhere she didn't recognise she opened the chocolate brown eyes more.

She shifted her position slightly to relieve her cramped muscles but a sharp pain came from her side and she paused her efforts. The pain had been sharp and unexpected and she let out a cry of pain. She whimpered quietly.

Her hands were handcuffed above her head to the rough and cold concrete wall. The sleeves of her robes had been ripped off as well as some of the material around her stomach area where her ribs had broken. There was bandages covering the wound and they were bloodied slightly.

She moaned silently with the pain of the wound every time she moved. Clearly whoever put them on her wasn't bothered to heal the wound with kido and she guessed why. They didn't want her to escape. Wherever she was that is.

She also noticed her hair cascading around her face rather than in her usual bun. She hadn't even noticed when it fell off. She shut her eyes, tight in concentration trying to regain the memories that lead up to now.

She was on a mission. Hollows. Something was wrong with the group. She was running away fast. She could see the Seretei up ahead. Jumped out into open air. Something hit her. Her ribs. The arrancar.

Her head snapped up as the memories flowed back. Fear took her now. If she were to take a guess she was in Hueco Mundo and Las Noches no less. She shivered at the thought of all the arrancars nearby.

Another thing that troubled her was the darkness that surrounded the place. Momo had never liked the dark. Her element was fire. Something that represented brightness and light, not to mention she loved Summer.

She bowed her head in sadness. She felt so useless. She hadn't been able to fight well enough. And now she was captured. One thing worried her. Why wasn't she dead? Surely the arrancar should have killed her.

Why would it bother taking her here? Sadness overwhelmed her and she just realised now she was extremely hungry and thirsty too. Her throat felt so dry and her stomach was groaning.

She noticed she could hardly sense Tobiume at all, just an intense worrying feeling emanating from her. This only increased her sadness. She felt like she had nothing here, in this place to comfort her.

She didn't really notice it but despite it all there was fire blazing in her heart. It was strong and determined and never wavered, just like her.

It was her potential.

The potential she had yet to unlock.

The potential she had no idea about.

The potential fire she had that was more powerful than she knew she was.

She was more powerful than anyone thought she was.

Even she had yet to find out.

In the Soul Society, the Seretei, a captain and lieutenant's meeting.

"Now to address the disappearance of Lieutenant Hinamori," announced Yamamoto. Everyone was silent.

"It is believed that late last night the lieutenant was ambushed. There is no proof however that the lieutenant survived. Captain Kurotsuchi examined the area in the early hours of this morning, if you will," explained Yamamoto before gesturing to the mad scientist.

"Ah yes. I examined the spiritual pressure in the area. There were several powerful hollows present and an arrancar. This was already confirmed. I discovered that the arrancar was very powerful and an Espada no less. As well as all this I confirmed that the arrancar, two of the six hollows and Lieutenant Hinamori exited the soul society through a Garganta." explained Kurotsuchi.

Hitsugaya who had had his fists clenched tightly because they considered that she may be dead, let out a silent sigh of relief. She wasn't dead anyway.

"Thank you Captain Kurotsuchi. However although we know the lieutenant was brought to Hueco Mundo we do not know the reason. Also further research on the area is required before we can make any more assumptions on the situation. We still do not have enough information to confirm what exactly has occurred. I myself do not believe the lieutenant went by choice and no evidence indicates she did too. Until we have any confirmations on the event all senior officers are forbidden to enter the realm of the hollows to retrieve her. The possibility is that she was taken there to be killed to lure in senior officers of the thirteen court guard squads," observed the head captain.

Hitsugaya didn't say a word.

"But head captain please sir. I mean no disrespect but you have to let a team save her. She is a valuable member of the thirteen court guard squads as well as our friend. You can't expect us to-" interrupted Rangiku.

"Matsumoto!" said Hitsugaya sharply. She gave her captain a shocked look.

"B- But Captain," she said to him.

"Stand down Matsumoto!" he said firmly looking at the ground.

Everyone was shocked. Of all people to respond this way to the idea of her rescue it was least expected that Hitsugaya would be against it.

"Head Captain I have to agree with Lieutenant Matsumoto," said Izuru suddenly taking a step forward.

"I agree also," said Renji doing the same.

This had been expected. They had known Hinamori for years, since the shinigami academy. They were all close friends.

"Lieutenant Kira, Abarai stop this," said Byakuya to the two lieutenants.

They exchanged glances. Renji quickly stood back again unable to defy his captain's orders. Izuru looked around helplessly but retired to his former position also.

"My thanks. Captains Hitsugaya and Kuchiki. Now the meeting has concluded. You are all dimissed," announced the head captain.

"Captain Kurotsuchi may I speak to you for a moment?" asked the old man.

"Well... I suppose. Nemu go wait outside," said Kurotsuchi. His lieutenant nodded and bowed to him before exiting the room.

"What is it you wish to consult me on?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"As well as examining the scene and everything involved I would like to see if there is anything different with Lieutenant Hinamori's spiritual pressure. I believe there is much more to this than we already know," said Yamamoto before dismissing the squad twelve captain.

The first division captain was left in silence.

"I fear there is something grave happening.

Something that has not been seen in a long time."

In the Tenth Division Office.

"C- Captain?" said Rangiku questioningly. He looked up and sighed.

"What is it Rangiku?" he asked wearily. He looked exhausted.

It was clear he hadn't slept at all the previous night. She glared a bit at him.

"What do you mean what is it? You know exactly what I'm going to say Captain!" she yelled at him.

"Rangiku, you can calm down because I'm going to rescue Hinamori even after what the head captain said," he told her calmly.

She blinked and smiled slightly.

"Yay! We're gonna save Momo!" she yelled in happiness.

"Rangiku! Shut up unless you want everyone to know about it," he said his voice rising slightly. She looked at him blankly but then in realisation.

"Right. Sorry," she whispered. He sighed irritated.

"Rangiku I can't bring you with me," he told her. Her face fell.

"B- But Captain. Momo is my friend. Do you really expect me to stay here while you go to save her?" she asked surprised and slightly annoyed.

"Yes I do expect you to Rangiku, now if you want me to explain the plan I stayed up all night thinking of you better be quiet. It would have been a waste of time not to come up with something because I couldn't sleep anyway," he said to her and proved his words with a small yawn.

She nodded waiting for him to continue.

"I need you to send out some hell butterflies for me firstly anyway," he ordered.

"Yes Captain," she replied. He nodded at her eagerness.

"I want you to send them to Lieutenants Kira, Hisagi, Abarai and Kiyone Kotetsu and Rukia Kuchiki. I want you to tell them to come here at midnight tonight. Make sure to say that they're careful they are not followed and don't tell anyone where they are going.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	4. Tobiume's Kidnapping

Midnight, that night.

"Is everyone here?" asked Hitsugaya.

"We're still waiting on Izuru and Renji," said Rangiku.

"They were probably being followed and had to lose them," said Hisagi.

"I thought they would. Idiots anyway they should've said nothing earlier so nothing would be expected," said Hisugaya irritated.

"Is that why you told me to stop?" asked Rangiku.

He nodded. There was then a knock on the door. Rangiku quickly opened it and Izuru and Renji rushed in. Rangiku closed the door straight behind them.

"Sorry Captain Hitsugaya we were-" said Renji.

"Yes I know now be quiet. I presume everyone knows why we are here," stated Hitsugaya. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Another thing and it's not good. I'm pretty sure that the head captain somehow managed to disable the Senkaimon for at least the next week. This will prevent us being able to go to the world of the living to seek help from who I was going to ask. He no doubt would have been able to help us," explained Hitsugaya.

Renji and Shuhei cursed angry at the bad luck of the situation.

"Who were you going to ask for help Captain Hitsugaya?" asked Kiyone.

"Kisuke Urahara. He could have gotten us straight into Las Noches somehow," he replied.

"Captain. What will we do?" asked Rangiku.

"First we are sorting who is going," stated Captain Hitsugaya. This got everyone's undivided attention.

"We're not all going?" asked Rukia. He nodded.

"Rangiku you're staying. I need someone in charge of the tenth division while I'm away. This means that I expect you to do paperwork," said Hitsugaya slowly and clearly to Rangiku.

"Yes Captain!" replied Rangiku.

"Hisagi and Kira. I want only one of you to come. Both of you are lieutenants of captain less squads. One needs to stay," continued Hitsugaya.

Izuru and Shuhei exchanged glances.

"I'll stay. Izuru has known Momo a lot longer and better than me," offered Shuhei. Izuru nodded to him in thanks.

"Abarai, Kuchiki and Kotetsu. Whether you wish to come or not is up to you. You are under no obligation to though," said Hitsugaya to the remaining shinigami.

"If Izuru is going I am too," stated Renji.

"I'll go too. I may not have known her as long as Renji or Lieutenant Kira but we're still close," said Rukia.

"Me too. It might be hard to leave Captain Ukitake especially with an idiot like Sentaro but Momo is in real danger," agreed Kiyone.

"Thank you everyone even those who are staying. I'll get in touch when I figure out when we can go which will be as soon as possible. Whatever any of you do don't contact me about it and don't mention this meeting or anything involved to anyone. Even the people here. It is vital this remains a secret," ordered Hitsugaya.

"All of you from different squads leave here one by one and make sure not a soul sees you leave here or return to your barracks." everyone nodded and agreed to what the squad ten captain said.

One by one they all left until it was just the captain and Rangiku.

"You should go to bed too Rangiku," he told her.

"But Captain what about you? You didn't sleep last night and I have a feeling you won't tonight," Rangiku said.

"If that's what worries you I promise I'll try but it won't come easy," he stated sighing. She smiled.

"Thank you and goodnight Captain," said Rangiku leaving the office. The captain sighed and fell into his chair. He was tired but it wouldn't help him sleep.

"You'd want me to sleep too, wouldn't you Momo," he said quietly to himself chuckling, "I bet Tobiume is really worried about you. Everyone is. They really are Momo. But don't worry we're going to come save you. And we're all okay if you're worried about us, which you probably are knowing you. And don't worry about Tobiume. I found her and she's here in the tenth division's office. It's probably the safest place seeing as it's the place I spend most of my time right," he continued and chuckled again.

"I miss you. Everyone does. I know your probably scared and I'm sorry. That I couldn't protect you. I'm also sorry about all of this. I remember your afraid of the dark too and you're probably having nightmares. I doubt you have any more of an idea yet of what they want you for. But try not to be scared, for me Momo. I'm going to save you. Even if it costs me everything.

Even if it costs me my life. I will save you."

A few hours later.

"Osamu who was the idiot who forgot that soul reaper's zan pactuo when he captured her?" said a voice.

"Shut up Daiki or we'll get caught. I don't think those soul reapers will appreciate two arrancars sneaking into their precious Seretei. And if I were you I wouldn't call them an idiot. It was an espada and that's all I know," whispered the arrancar named Osamu, clearly annoyed.

The other called Daiki quietened down.

"Damn where the hell are we supposed to find her stupid sword anyway," complained Osamu.

"I think Master Yasuo said to sense it through her spiritual pressure," muttered Daiki.

"Fine. I think I remember it from when he told us to get a sample of it. This way," he muttered.

"Where are we now?" asked Daiki.

"Judging by that sign the tenth division. I think her sword is just inside," replied Osamu.

The two arrancars crept into the tenth division hiding their spiritual pressure even more carefully.

"Hey isn't that the captain," asked Daiki. Osamu gave him a deathly glare and he shut up.

Osamu crept over to where two swords lay. He was careful not to wake the sleeping captain.

Hitsugaya had fallen asleep not that long ago because of exhaustion at his desk. Daiki gave Osamu a questioningly look as if to say which sword was it.

Before looking at them both for a moment he took up the one with the red handle. He nodded as if confirming it was the right one. Both were about to leave the door when-.

"What do you two think you're doing with Tobiume. Who are y-," demanded a strawberry blonde woman, Rangiku.

Both arrancars froze once they heard her. The blood drained out of her face when she realised what they were.

"Captain!" she yelled and unsheathed her sword.

The two arrancars cursed and ran out the door. Hitsugaya woke at his lieutenant's cry and stood.

"Rangiku what is it?" he asked not realising it was serious.

"Arrancars, they took Momo's zan pactuo!" Rangiku semi-explained and rushed out the door.

His eyes widened. Hitsugaya's sleepiness disappeared and he grabbed Hyourinamaru.

He knew if they could catch them they may find out about Momo. He grabbed several hell butterflies and gave them all the same message before rushing after Rangiku.

"Intruders! Intruders! Arrancars in the Seretei! Heading south from the tenth division office!" sounded throughout the Seretei.

The two arrancars ran quicker. They noticed various lights turn on in several buildings. They exchanged looks and nodded.

"Daiki! The Garganta now! Or we'll fail our mission and be caught!" Osamu said to his companion. Daiki began chanting under his breath.

Every soul reaper had heard the alarm from the hell butterflies. Each captain or lieutenant sent out several teams from their squads but not all. The entire stealth force meanwhile was nearing the arrancar's location.

"Daiki! Hurry!" yelled Osamu noticing the numerous soul reapers nearly caught up with them.

The chanting's speed increased until the Garganta appeared about ten metres in front of them. They sped towards it. Hitsugaya had nearly caught up with them. Determination took hold as he saw the Garganta appear in front of them. He sped up. They had already entered but if he could just-.

And the Garganta closed. Hitsugaya cursed and ceased his running. His lieutenant paused beside him. Just then the stealth force arrived.

"Captain Hitsugaya, the arrancars?" said Soi Fon. He shook his head.

"Gone," he announced. Soi Fon cursed under her breath.

Just then several hell butterflies arrived for the captains and lieutenants. The message was from the head captain. An emergency meeting immediately. The present captains and lieutenants sent their squads back to the barracks and left for the first division.

Hitsugaya was devastated. He had been so close. _At least my earlier plan is still intact_, he thought.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	5. The Power Revealed

In the Soul Society, the Seretei, a captain and lieutenant's meeting.

"I want to hear the entire story involving the arrancars. Who first sighted them?" demanded Yamamoto.

Rangiku stepped forward.

"That would be me head captain. I was going in the tenth division's office to collect some of my paperwork when I spotted them. I noticed they had Lieutenant Hinamori's zan pactuo. As soon as I realised what they were I called my captain and then I chased after them," explained Rangiku.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you sent the hell butterflies I presume," said the head captain.

"Yes, head captain. I sent them to alert everyone before also persuing the arrancars. We nearly had caught up with them when they created the Garganta," stated Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"I see. So they have now stolen the Lieutenant's zan pactuo as well. This is quite unusual. Not only do we not know the reasons for her kidnapping and now this. I presume none of you have any idea what use her zan pactuo would have?" he asked.

"What if they want her to achieve bankai?" suggested Captain Kyoraku.

"Why would they need her bankai though? Why do they need her at all? This doesn't add up in the slightest," stated Juushiro Ukitake with a frown.

"While their reasons and motives are unclear we may presume that they are up to no good," stated Yamamoto, "Captain Kurotsuchi did you analyse the spiritual pressure as I asked?"

"I did actually and you were right. While it would feel no different who those who would recognise it something in it has recently changed. this probably attracted the arrancar's attention in the first place but how they detected it is beyond my current knowledge," the twelvth division captain explained.

This sparked everyone's interest.

"Are you referring to the Lieutenant?" asked Soi Fon.

"Yes," replied the head captain.

"What exactly has changed?" asked Hitsugaya curious and worried but didn't show it.

"Well. After analysing it I learned that quite recently a power has awakened inside Lieutenant Hinamori. It was always there but was unused. It was a dormant power. What suddenly caused it to awaken is beyond my knowledge at the moment but I will further investigate. One thing I do know is that even the Lieutenant was unaware of this power and even though it has awakened she probably still is," explained the scientist.

Hitsugaya frowned. He hadn't noticed anything different about Hinamori recently. He wondered could it even be possible that she somehow had this great power potential somewhere inside her all this time and not realise it.

"The meeting has concluded. All of you should rest. Dawn has not yet broken," advised Yamamoto. Everyone then took their leave.

In the Tenth Division Office.

"Captain. What do think of all this? What they said about Momo…" asked Rangiku.

"I don't know Rangiku. It's all rather hard to believe if you ask me but I know Kurotsuchi wasn't lying. He wouldn't to the head captain," replied Hitsugaya.

"And about Momo Captain. You've known her the longest not to mention the best. What do you think of that power they mentioned?" she asked. He frowned.

"Momo has always been very strong. Her kido was always the best and came very naturally to her. She was always so determined to become stronger. She's been through so much but she's always remained strong and won out in the very end. Even after the war. I always knew that if she achieved bankai, she wouldn't have much trouble becoming a captain of her squad. This new power. I have no idea. She never really showed signs of this power mentioned, except…" answered the tenth division captain.

"What do you mean Captain?" Rangiku said curious. Hitsugaya sighed.

_Flashback._

_The small white-haired boy sat on the ground leaning back against a tree. He sighed and frowned. He had nearly been hoping his friend would find him. They only bothered him when he was alone. He didn't want Momo to get hurt though. He was worried they'd hurt her._

_"Hey there shorty," said a voice mockingly._

_ Toshiro Hitsugaya turned around. He was scared but he didn't show it. He glared at them instead. They smirked._

_"Where's your little friend?" asked the other. Hitsugaya stood up as if to leave._

_"Where do you think you're going?" one said grabbing the front of his shirt and lifting him up off the ground._

_"You think you're real smart don't you kid," commented one. Hitsugaya said nothing. They weren't worth it._

_"You got nothing to say. Then you won't mind this," said the one holding him._

_ He pushed Hitsugaya up against the tree hard. Hitsugaya winced but remained silent._

_"Guess you're okay with it then," he said doing it again before letting Hitsugaya fall to the ground._

_Hitsugaya groaned silently and didn't move from his position. He remained on his hands and knees._

_"Can't you move kid?" said one and he kicked him in the stomach. Hitsugaya fell onto his side and clutched his stomach. _

_The boys grinned evilly. They kicked him again. He groaned with the pain. This was going to bruise badly. He heard leaves near him rustle with movement._

_ He looked up. He was speechless._

_"Shiro?" said Momo staring at her friend lying on the ground holding his stomach. He was in pain._

_"Who-" she said before trailing off when she noticed the two boys. _

_Her eyes narrowed. She began trembling with anger. Hitsugaya's eyes widened. He had never seen her like this._

_"You hurt Shiro. No one hurts Shiro," she said quietly but threateningly._

_ Massive spiritual pressure suddenly began swirling around her. It was incredible. If Hitsugaya hadn't had the spiritual pressure he did he would've been crushed by hers. The red spiritual pressure continued to swirl around the young girl. It was crushing. The two boys were standing there. Hitsugaya knew if they didn't move the spiritual pressure would crush them. Where was this pressure coming from? How was Momo so powerful? He wondered._

_Suddenly without any warning Momo fell to the ground. Exhausted. The pressure disappeared. Once the two boys regained their senses they ran away in fear. Hitsugaya went over to Momo. She smiled slightly when she saw him._

_"Shiro," she whispered her voice croaky._

_"You're an idiot bed wetter," he told her. She just smiled more._

_"I just hated seeing you hurt Shiro. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened," she apologised._

_"It's okay. It's not your fault," he reassured with a small smile to comfort her._

_"And what the hell did you think you were doing bed wetter that was really stupid!" he complained._

_ She understood he didn't want to show any more emotion for now. That was just him. She smiled._

_"I know Shiro. I'm just glad you're okay"_

_End Flashback._

"When we were younger, before the shinigami academy in Rukon district one. There was an incident. Momo got mad. Her spiritual pressure just went out of control. It was immense," he explained in short.

"Momo. Mad?" said Rangiku.

She couldn't imagine Momo truly mad. And her spiritual pressure to be immense before she was even a soul reaper. Maybe there was some massive power inside of her.

"Yes. It was unusual for her. Never have I seen her like that since," he commented.

"What made her get so angry?" asked Rangiku. He hesitated.

"She saw me hurt," he answered quietly. Rangiku's eyes widened.

"I- I didn't know. I'm sorry Captain," Rangiku apologised. His eyes narrowed.

"Of course you didn't know Rangiku," he said a bit irritated.

"Any ideas on the plan Captain. Did you learn anything?" she asked lowering her voice.

"Nothing really. I was right about the Senkaimon though. And it's a problem no doubt. However if the head captain thinks the situation will be a danger to the Soul Society, it's likely he will send a rescue team. Even if it's for the Soul Society's sake, if the group saves her. I don't care," Hitsugaya answered.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	6. The Hell Butterflies

In Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, a cell.

Momo Hinamori stood up. It hurt. Horribly. She gritted her teeth and leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. She felt so tired and weak and yet.

She was determined. She didn't want to feel weak and useless. She didn't want to be in this place. Someone had been here. She knew it because when she had woke her manacles had been unlocked and there was food.

She pushed away from the wall and took a step. She cried out in pain a fell to her knees. She bent her head. _Do I have no pride? No dignity left? Is this really how weak I am?_ she thought. She shook her head, _No_.

She got to her feet and ignored the searing pain from her side. She made her way to the food and sat down beside it.

She ate in silence. Grateful. But miserable.

_ Will I die here? Everything still makes no sense? I have been taken away from my home. I have been stripped of my dignity as a soul reaper for I lost and am alive. My lieutenants badge was even taken. I have been stolen away from my friends. I have lost Toshiro._

_ Are they looking for me? Are they going to save me? No. I don't want them risking their lives for my sake. If I am to escape this place I will by myself. However in this condition I am hardly capable of walking. Never mind running, flash stepping, fighting._

_ Besides I don't have Tobiume. I feel so lonely. Like I have lost everything I hold close. I hope everyone's okay. I can't even tell how long I have been here for no sun shines. It's such a dark and miserable place. Why am I here at all? What-_ her questioning thoughts were cut short however by a sound.

Of footsteps. Approaching. Momo froze.

She didn't want to be scared. She didn't want to feel weak. It had crossed her mind to use kido but the energy it would take in her condition she knew would be risky. The footsteps stopped outside her door.

Momo stood quickly and put her back to the wall. She stared at the door. She had to squint as the lighting was not great. She felt herself trembling slightly. She hated it even though she knew she had a perfectly good reason to be scared. She was defenceless.

_Is this where I die? Have they come to kill me?_ she thought. The door opened and her eyes quickly adjusted to the light. There was two figures who stood in the doorway.

They were male as far as she could tell. One had jet black hair, similar to hers. He was slightly taller then the other. The other had deep, blue coloured hair. Both appeared to be about Renji's height. They both stepped forward into the room and walked until they were a metre or so from Momo who had her back against the far wall of the cell.

She could see them clearer now. The one with the jet black hair had eyes the deep blue of the others hair and vice versa. The one with jet black hair had an arrancar mask covering the left side of his face and the deep blue haired one had one covering the right side of his face. Both appeared quite expressionless, as if bored. The one with the black hair stepped closer.

"W- What do you want?" asked Momo, her voice quiet and slightly hoarse after being unused.

"My name is Osamu and this is Daiki. Both of us are arrancars who serve under the espada, Yasuo Himura. We are to escort you to someone to heal your wound," said the black haired one, bowing slightly.

She was confused. _Why do they want to heal my wound? They could kill me right now so why didn't they?_

"Please. Come with us," said the one named Daiki.

Momo hesitated. She knew she couldn't trust them. She didn't move an inch. Osamu leaned forward slightly his hand moving towards her arm.

"Don't be scared," he said softly, smirking cruelly.

"I'm not scared," Momo told him, angered.

She felt like she was being teased. She pulled her arm away from his reach.

"If you behave you can have a reward," taunted the other, Daiki.

"Ah yes. Don't you wan to see your zan pactuo? I'm sure you miss it," said Osamu smirking.

Momo froze. Everything did for her._ H- How did they get Tobiume? Do they really have her?_ she thought to herself.

"We're telling the truth. If you come and don't try to escape we might consider giving it to you. Don't you want the pain to go away. It looks quite sore. Doesn't it hurt?" asked Daiki. Momo frowned.

She did want to see Tobiume. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so lonely. _B- but what if it was a lie?_

"Come on," said Osamu impatiently taking one of her arms.

His grip was tight and Momo knew she wouldn't be able to escape it. Daiki took her other arm and they exited the cell.

_Please don't come for me Shiro. I don't ever want to see you hurt again. I especially don't want it to be my fault._

* * *

Momo sat up. Her side didn't hurt anymore. It was a relief at the very least. She nodded in thanks to her healer, a gentle woman whose face was half covered in an arrancar mask. The woman bowed and left the room.

Momo's hand went to her side and she pressed gently. Nothing. It had been healed very well. Momo had always been skilled at kido, however she had never used it on clothes.

She muttered under her breath and was relieved to see the fabric around the previous wound was present once again. She couldn't do the same for her sleeves however.

"You didn't have to do that," said Osamu walking into her view. She remained silent.

"Yes. We have different clothes for you," added Daiki walking to Osamu's side.

"I do not want different clothes," Momo commented calmly.

She didn't want to get worked up. She hated seeing people like this, bullies, gaining satisfaction from their victims. They laughed.

"It was not an offer. It was a statement. You will wear them," said Osamu commandingly.

"I don't want them," Momo repeated losing her temper.

She didn't want to be ordered around by these people. She decided that they were plain cold. They did not have hearts.

"They have been mad especially for you. Be grateful you are receiving such attention," said Daiki warningly. Momo was confused. She was getting attention. Why?

"Why is that? Why am I wanted at all! What are you trying to achieve!" she asked her frustration growing.

"All will be told in time," said Osamu dryly. Clearly he wasn't in the mood for this.

"So you refuse to tell me?" Momo asked. She had to get away from them. Catch them by surprise.

"We are bound by loyalty to Master Yasuo. We cannot tell you even if we wanted to!" yelled Daiki.

"So really can you just-" began Osamu.

"Hado no. 73 Soren Sokatsui!" Momo yelled and she flash stepped away as quickly as possible.

"Damn!" was all Osamu and Daiki could say before the blast hit them.

Momo felt a bit tired. It had been level seventy though that wasn't what had made her tired. She hadn't regained all of her strength yet and in her condition it had been a bit exhausting. She flash stepped as far away as she could, careful to head away from any other spiritual pressures before stopping to catch her breath.

She put her hands on her knees and bent over. She had no idea where she was. She knew she was a good distance from those two arrancars but despite it she didn't have much time. She hid her spiritual pressure with great care and sat down.

She began chanting as quick as she could. She finished even sooner than she had anticipated. She quickly recited her message. She repeated the chant and recited a different message.

She then released both._ I hope the hell butterflies make it to the soul society_, she thought to herself. She then hid all traces of her spell and continued. She wanted to make it appear she had just tried to escape and had not sent the hell butterflies.

She continued avoiding spiritual pressure so no suspicion would be raised. About an hour later she slowed down. She had spent the last hour racing through these corridors, avoiding arrancars.

She peered around. It hadn't crossed her mind to check out any of the rooms she passed. She quickly dismissed the idea. It was too risky. Even though she escaped to send the hell butterflies there was no point in getting captured again, especially because of a foolish act on her behalf.

She had thought she would get caught ages ago. Suddenly Momo felt a chill go down her spine. She felt like she was being watched. She warily looked around her. She sensed nothing.

She had a bad feeling and went to flash step away. However something grabbed her wrist before she could. She froze with fear and quickly turned to face them.

It was a girl. She had bright pink hair and was about the same height as Momo. Her eyes were a bright violet. Her mask went from just above her eyes to the back of her head. It resembled a sort of helmet. Two thin, elegant horns that were curly came out from either side.

She wore the normal arrancar clothes. Black and white. Her skirt was short and had black vertical lines on it. Her top had a single, thick black line running down the middle and the sleeves of it were long and puffy at the shoulders.

She was pretty in a sense. Her face was expressionless. Momo noticed the slight regret in her eyes. She didn't realise arrancars even felt feelings like that. But to Momo it was clear in the girl's big, violet eyes.

The girl's name was Hiromi Tsuki. She was the espada number five. The number was printed on the right side of her waist and her skin was visible where it was to show it.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly to Momo before sonidoing away with her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	7. Momo's Confession

Naturally Momo had been punished for "attempting" to escape. She felt that she had escaped really, just not from Los Noches or Hueco Mundo. She was relieved to discover they hadn't found out about the hell butterflies she sent.

Once the pink-haired girl whom she later found out was Hiromi Tsuki, Espada number five had brought her back to Daiki and Osamu, well saying they were furious was an understatement.

The fifth Espada had left her to them and disappeared without a word. Momo was curious about that Espada. She seemed different.

Momo had been dragged- literally- back to her cell by Osamu and Daiki and received a full scale lecture on how unappreciative and disobedient she was. These words really pushed Momo to the edges of her patience but she managed to keep an expressionless and slightly bored face throughout.

She had also gotten a one hundred percent serious threat. In simple words, if they could they would break every bone in her body.

Momo felt so miserable. Why couldn't they just kill her already? Only one thing stopped her from curling up and crying. The hell butterflies. They would get them. That gave her hope.

No matter what happened to her, Toshiro would be safe. If he listened to her. But she didn't no how far he'd go to save her even if she didn't want him to. She just didn't ever want to see him hurt ever again. Now that.

Would kill her.

In the Soul Society, the Seretei, the Tenth Division.

"Captain?" said Rangiku warily. The tenth division captain sighed.

"What is it Rangiku?" he asked.

"You don't look well. Maybe you should take a break," she advised.

"No! I've barely done any paperwork all day. I have to get it done," he told her.

"I'll do some Captain, but please. You look like you're going to collapse," Rangiku pleaded.

"I'm fine Rangiku!" Hitsugaya growled, irritated.

"Captain! No you're not! When is the last time you slept! Ate even!" she yelled annoyed.

"I don't see how it's any your concern Rangiku!" he argued, also shouting.

"Captain. I know it's because of Momo," Rangiku said quietly. Hitsugaya froze.

"You don't know anything," he replied.

"I do. I know that's why you're so stressed. Think though Captain. What would she say if she saw you like this?" Rangiku advised.

His eyes narrowed. He had a horrible ache in his chest. It was killing him. A part of him was broken, lost, gone. He didn't want pity.

"You have no idea what losing her means to me Rangiku. I don't want your pity," he said coldly.

"You can be cold if you like but that will only increase my determination to help you. If I help you, you can save Momo. She needs to be saved. It's late and you have barely slept since she disappeared. That was about two days ago! I know captain. I might not understand but I know your reasons. You need her. She is afterall the only one who can melt that heart of yours," Rangiku told him.

She stood up and took a large pile of the paperwork.

"Depriving yourself of food and sleep isn't going to make the Senkaimon work again any faster Captain. You'll think of something so take care of yourself a bit. Momo'd want you to after all," she advised and left.

Hitsugaya buried face in his hands. He couldn't focus or concentrate on his work in the slightest. He had no appetite and sleep simply wouldn't come to him. A hell butterfly then fluttered in the window. Hitsugaya looked at it curiously and held out his hand. The hell butterfly landed on it and played it's message.

"All captains and lieutenants are to report to the first division for a meeting. We have just received a hell butterfly from Lieutenant Hinamori." Hitsugaya froze.

He couldn't move. He couldn't think properly. His thoughts were all over the place. o_ How could she have sent a hell butterfly? Momo. Do you know what's going on? Have you been hurt? I swear if they hurt you,_ Hitsugaya thought to himself.

Hitsugaya shook his head to clear his thoughts. He strapped on Hyourinmaru and left for the first division. He ran as quickly as possible.

In the First Division.

Hitsugaya was one of the first to arrive. He was still so confused. He should have known Momo would try and contact them. She was smart. She would have found a way. He wondered if she used kido.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" greeted Izuru. He had come up behind the tenth division captain.

"Lieutenant Kira," Hitsugaya said in response. The lieutenant seemed nervous for some reason.

"No Lieutenant," said Hitsugaya, automatically knowing what he wanted to ask. Had he a plan.

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya," Izuru said before continuing over to Shuhei.

Hitsugaya could tell he mentioned nothing to him on the subject though. He was pleased. It seemed that they were keeping their word.

"Captain," said Rangiku, walking up to her captain's side.

"Rangiku," he said in greeting and then said nothing else.

"Do you think Momo really could have-?" asked Rangiku.

"I don't know Rangiku. She may have. I'm sure she used kido in some way. To escape from them maybe. She definitely must have had to summon the hell butterflies," Hitsugaya replied knowingly.

His lieutenant had to agree. She knew that he knew Momo best and what he said sounded most likely anyway. Everyone else was assembled within the next minute. The message must have seriously sparked their interest.

"This is the hell butterfly we received from Lieutenant Hinamori. We have confirmed that the message is from her."

"Head Captain Yamamoto. This is Lieutenant Hinamori of the Fifth Division. As far as I know, I am currently being held in Las Noches. I don't know my reason for being here but my wounds from the night of my capture were healed, also for unknown reasons.

All I have been told is they have my zan pactuo, Tobiume in their possession at the current time. An Espada named Yasuo has been mentioned and I have met two of his subordinates, Daiki and Osamu.

I know little at the current time and I don't think my information is of much value at the current time but should I learn more and get the chance to contact you, I will not hesitate." the message ended and the entire room was silent.

She had sounded so calm and collected. Not scared or vulnerable. Strong. Hitsugaya noticed to fakeness of it though. He could tell the few times when her voice faltered. He could tell because he knew her so well.

Because he had heard her trying to pretend to be strong before. It was horrible. He could tell how scared and weak she felt and thought she was, so she was trying to hide it. She was trying to be brave. Be strong. Independent.

"Captain. Daiki. That was the name of one of the arrancars from last night," mentioned Rangiku.

"So who's betting the other one was Osamu," commented Kyoraku.

"It most likely was," Nanao corrected him.

"Now we know that the two arrancars from the previous night were sent by this Espada named Yasuo," said the head captain.

"Didn't we wipe out all the Espadas in the winter war?" asked Isane Kotetsu.

"Clearly there is no shortage of arrancars to become Espada," answered Soi Fon.

"I have faith that Lieutenant Hinamori will contact us if she can," mentioned Captain Ukitake.

"On the bright side at least we know Peachy is still alive!" said Yachiru cheerfully. She was pretty much ignored.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi is right. All of us should try and not be so down. It's bad for your health," agreed Captain Unohana.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, have you discovered anything else on the situation?" asked the head captain.

"This power was awakened once before, many years ago though I don't know for what reason," he replied.

Rangiku glanced at her captain. He remained silent and his expression didn't change.

"To find out anything else on it I would need to experiment on her myself," continued Kurotsuchi.

At this Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. Rangiku noticed and she knew why.

_Kurotsuchi would have a hard time getting his hands anywhere near Momo while Captain's around, never mind_ _experimenting on her_, Rangiku thought to herself._ My captain is pretty overprotective of Momo, so that would never happen. Considering if she_ _ever_ _makes it back to the soul societ_y, Rangiku thought sadly.

The meeting concluded soon after that and Hitsugaya was swift to return his office, followed closely by Rangiku.

* * *

About an hour after he returned another hell butterfly fluttered in through the window. Rangiku looked up curiously. Hitsugaya sighed, exhausted. Who could this be from? He wondered and held out his hand.

"Shiro… I hope you're alone but if it's Rangiku it's okay. I want to ask you something." Hitsugaya froze.

His body was numb. Momo. It was her. She wasn't pretending to be brave like in the other hell butterfly. She was letting her true emotions shine through.

"Shiro… I want you not to save me. I- I know that you want to b- but I don't want you to. I j- just don't want to see you hurt Shiro so please. Don't come.

If you got hurt because of me I could never forgive myself. And Shiro… In case I die here. In case I never see you again.

I love you Shiro. With all my heart. I don't want it to be but because me escaping is left up to me alone, I- I think this is g- goodbye Shiro. I- I love you."

Hitsugaya couldn't move. Couldn't think. She didn't wan to be saved. She wanted him to do nothing. She- she loved him. Now he knew. He knew how she felt but she didn't know how he felt. He refused to let it end like this.

"Remember earlier Rangiku. When you said you didn't understand. I'll help you. If I don't save her now, after this, I may very well go insane and kill myself," Hitsugaya said quietly to his speechless lieutenant.

* * *

**Yay ! Chapter 7 done! Hopefully i'll have the next one done really soon ! Please review and tell me what you think ! **

******Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	8. A New Friend

A Week Later.

In Hueco Mundo, Las Noches.

"Any progress Osamu," asked a voice.

"None Master Yasuo. She refuses to cooperate," Osamu replied.

"Perhaps you need to motivate her. Attack her. Taunt her. Get a reaction. We need her to release it soon Osamu. We have a month maximum. The Soul Society will send a rescue team soon that I'm sure of. That is if they consider our actions a threat to them," said Yasuo Himura.

"We've tried that but she just doesn't seem motivated in the slightest, when her own life is at risk," explained Osamu.

"I see. This will be a challenge then. We don't have time for this though. Perhaps trick her into letting her guard down and attack. Taunt her through that and so on. I'm trusting in your strategic skills Osamu," replied the Espada.

"I won't disappoint you sir. May I ask you one more thing Master?" he requested. Yasuo nodded, giving permission.

"You think no one will come unless they believe the Soul Society is at risk Master?" asked Osamu.

"Yes. All will be forbidden from coming to save her. Also we could use it against them saying it is an act of war which would be troublesome for them. Surely there are people who would be willing despite this but that won't pose a threat to us I'm sure," he explained. Osamu nodded.

"Sir? Does she pose a threat to us?" asked Osamu. The Espada looked curiously at his subordinate.

"I genuinely believe she does Osamu. Even to me perhaps. It depends how much her power develops before we take it. And when we take it, you see that incredible power is binded with her soul, it's a part of her like her zan pactuo.

So you see when we take it, that girl will die. It will be a painful process as well for her but no matter. What's the death of one soul reaper when you gain from it?" Yasuo Himaru said smiling evilly.

* * *

"What is wrong girl? Have you forgotten how to fight?" taunted Daiki.

"No. I simply have no desire to fight you. There is nothing to gain. There hardly ever is," Momo explained, a bored expression on her face.

She was sitting on the floor of this training room, looking bored. She had a barrier set up around her to stop Daiki getting near her. She didn't want to fight him.

_If they want me to fight then I won't. They won't gain any satisfaction from me whatsoever_, Momo thought determinedly. Just then the door opened.

"Daiki what the hell are you doing?" asked Osamu irritated.

"She won't fight and she has a damn barrier up, to stop me getting near her. And damn it's strong too. She's really pissing me off Osamu. Can't someone else work with her?" complained Daiki.

"Idiot," muttered Osamu, annoyed at his friend.

"Hey girl get out from under the barrier and fight. Are you scared or something," asked Osamu.

"No. I'm fine," replied Momo bored. Osamu was beginning to understand Daiki's frustration.

"If you don't train how do plan to get stronger?" asked Osamu.

"Who said I wanted to get stronger?" inquired Momo.

"If you don't you won't ever escape," taunted Osamu and then an idea came to mind.

Something he had noticed in the Soul Society when getting her zan pactuo.

"And what about that little white-haired captain? What was his name?" Osamu said, pretending to be talking to himself and was pleased when he received a reaction.

"You have no right to talk about Toshiro! What about him anyway?" yelled Momo, feeling defensive.

"Well we saw him say about a week ago and I'm telling you he wasn't in great shape," continued Daiki finally glad to have gotten a reaction out of her. She froze.

"You saw Shiro? What do you mean by that?" she demanded, growing frustrated. Her reaitsu was rising.

"He's actually pretty pathetic looking for a captain. He's no more than a child," commented Osamu, enjoying himself.

Momo stood up. Her potential wasn't released of course. But her reaitsu. _How dare they._

"Don't you dare say anything like that about Shiro ever again," Momo said quietly glaring at them, eyes narrowed.

The anger she felt was obvious in her voice.

"Or what?" asked Daiki. _That's it. I'll show them_. Momo drew her sword and released the barrier.

* * *

_She's good. We really underestimated her abilities,_ Osamu thought to himself and a glance at Daiki confirmed he was thinking the same thing.

She had been sparring the two of them with a tremendous amount of energy and skill. They realised how big a mistake they had made.

"Look on the bright side. At this rate you'll get bankai in no time," commented Osamu parrying a blow.

"Why do you care if I gain it or not? Besides who said I didn't already have it?" Momo asked.

Both Osamu and Daiki looked at her with astonished looks. She paused fighting them and moved to stand about ten metres away from them.

"Y- you couldn't. W- we never saw it," stammered Osamu in disbelief.

"What so you have to see everything I do? And why so surprised?" she asked eyes narrowed.

"But you're only a lieutenant," stated Daiki amazed.

"Someone with a kido based zan pactuo like mine tend to have unique powers. But then even for kido based zan pactuos mine is even more different. You don't exactly want everyone to know about it. Which is why no one does.

I didn't tell a single soul in the Soul Society. Yes I do have captain's spiritual pressure as my regular spiritual pressure. And I seal the extra away so no one would find out. I asked Nemu of squad twelve to make this for me and naturally Nemu didn't ask questions," explained Momo holding up her arm. On it was a bracelet they had never even noticed.

"Fools. You're struggling the defend yourselves against me. I haven't released even shikai yet, never mind bankai and I'm not even fighting with full effort so I haven't even considered removing the bracelet. Pathetic. All I'm using is an unreleased zan pactuo, I haven't even started using kido and I'm not fighting with my full spiritual pressure. Do you regret taunting me?" she asked them.

There was a fire burning in her eyes. Daiki and Osamu couldn't deny the feeling. In the presence of this young, kind and pretty lieutenant they were scared. It had been there job to watch over (or as I'd refer to it, stalk) Momo and both had never seen her like this. They had crossed the line and they knew it too. What still shocked them was how they hadn't seen her bankai.

"Idiots. You let your guard down. Hado no. 33 Sokatsui," Momo said and released the blue ball of energy.

* * *

Later that day.

Momo was wandering Las Noches. Again. She was curious. She wanted to find the girl, Hiromi Tsuki so she ditched Daiki and Osamu.

_ I was actually a bit disappointed. I haven't been able to fight against anyone using my full spiritual energy even though I can control it perfectly. And my bankai. I have near mastered it I think but I wish I could've shown it to Shiro before… And I've never even battled against someone with it. I didn't want to keep it a secret but… The time I got it, I just didn't feel ready. It was soon after I had woken up from after the war. A while after that. I was still trying to get used to my duties again and it felt too soon. I've had it for about two years now._

She rubbed her hands on her skirt. All these memories were making her sad and tears threatened to spill. How she had been training non-stop one day and it just happened. Her bankai.

She remembered the incredible feeling of achieving it. Pride. Tobiume had congratulated her again and again. She had also supported Momo in her decision to keep it a secret. Tobiume just wanted what was best for Momo.

Momo hadn't meant to delay revealing it for so long but she just… She was afraid of the changes that would come with it. Being a captain. It was an incredible honour and she would have to be strong and brave for everyone.

It was a burden in a sense. Momo regretted not telling everyone a bit. Now they may never find out.

Momo wandered a bit more before coming across a door that was slightly ajar. Curious she peered inside.

"You can come in Momo Hinamori. I believe you've been looking for me," said a voice.

Momo jumped at the sound of her name. The voice laughed lightly. It was nice laugh. Pleasant to listen to. It was like the ringing of bells. Momo opened the door and stepped inside before closing it behind her. She was a bit surprised to find Hiromi Tsuki. The girl smiled kindly. She was different. Momo just knew it.

"Do you have a particular reason for seeking me?" asked Hiromi. Momo shook her head.

"N- No I just wanted to see you again. You seemed like someone worth knowing," Momo explained quickly.

"I never thought I came across like that," the girl replied, sounding surprised. Momo smiled.

"Believe me you do. And I'm certain I was right," Momo told her and they exchanged smiles.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sooo happy I was able to get this next chapter so quick! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	9. Hitsugaya's Dilemma

In the Soul Society, The Seretei, the Tenth Division.

"Rangiku?" said Hitsugaya questioningly, not pausing his work.

"Yes Captain?" replied the lieutenant, glad to have a reason to pause her work.

"Tell everyone to meet here tonight, midnight. I believe the Senkaimon is operating again," Hitsugaya semi-explained.

Rangiku grinned in delight. _Now they can save Momo._

"Of course Captain! No problem!" she said enthusiastically and bounded out the door.

Hitsugaya shook his head in disapproval but smiled slightly. He was just as thrilled. He had it all planned. To the tiniest detail.

He didn't know but it was all going to go horribly wrong.

Someone had heard what he had planned.

And they had loyalties to fulfil.

Whether they liked it of not.

And believe me, Captain Kurotsuchi of the twelvth division didn't like having orders.

He liked to experiment.

In a way it was two birds with one stone.

* * *

The First Division.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," said the head captain in greeting.

"Head Captain. I'll get straight to the point. You were right. Captain Hitsugaya intends to rescue the lieutenant," stated Kurotsuchi.

"I was afraid of this but I knew it was inevitable. We will have to send him on a mission for a while, to prevent any rash actions on his part. How did you discover it Captain Kurotsuchi?" he asked.

"I had Nemu place a device in the tenth division office. Once I confirmed your suspicions I self-destructed it so it wouldn't be discovered. It is a device that is connected to something I have in my division. It transfers any noise or conversations that occurred in the office to my division. I was glad to finally be able to test it out on someone," Kurotsuchi explained.

"Very well. I will take your word for it. We should not delay. He will leave tonight," the head captain said before dismissing Kurotsuchi.

* * *

The Tenth Division.

"Rangiku!" yelled Toshiro Hitsugaya. The lieutenant jumped and laughed nervously.

"Y- Yes C- Captain," she stammered nervously. He scowled annoyed at her laziness.

"I've just gotten a hell butterfly from the head captain so while I'm gone I expect you to GET UP AND DO SOME WORK RANGIKU!" he yelled frustrated.

"Okay Captain. Why- Why does he want to see you?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't know but hopefully I won't be long," he said before leaving.

Rangiku sighed as his icy aura left. She then turned to glare at the pile of paperwork awaiting her. She gave it the deathliest glare she could muster.

_What idiot invented paperwork at all? Maybe I could burn it? No bad idea, I'd get demoted for sure._

* * *

The First Division.

"Head Captain Yamamoto," Hitsugaya said, entering the room.

"Captain Hitsugaya I am sending you on a mission," announced the head captain. Hitsugaya felt his face go pale.

"A- a mission? When?" he asked frozen.

"Tonight," he answered. Hitsugaya felt the blood drain from his face.

"T- tonight?" Hitsugaya asked. He must have heard it wrong. He must have.

"Yes. I presume you had nothing to do other than fulfil your duties," the head captain said eyeing him.

Hitsugaya gulped silently. He was in disbelief. _Momo. Momo. What will I do?_

"How long?" asked Hitsugaya.

"A month," replied the captain of the first squad.

Hitsugaya felt like his heart was falling. Sinking. Dying.

"W- where?" he asked trying to prevent himself from screaming.

"Karakura town. Members from your squad will accompany you for the first two weeks. Hopefully after that, you can manage on your own," explained the head captain.

It was official. Hitsugaya felt ready to fall apart. How could he save her now? He couldn't wait a month._ She could die. She could already be dead. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!_ Hitsugaya screamed in his head.

He felt like he was going to go insane.

"I- I- Of course Head Captain," Hitsugaya said quietly.

"Good you are dismissed," said Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya left. He couldn't think properly. What was he going to do? _Nothing? No, I can't do nothing. Momo needs me. I have to protect her. I'll never stop protecting her. I'll protect Momo with all my strength until the day I die,_ Hitsugaya said in his head determinedly.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts properly. _What am I doing?_ He said to himself before beginning to flash step back to his division as fast as he could. He had thinking to do. And not long to do it.

* * *

Later that day.

"Rangiku. You know what to do?" HItsugaya asked.

"Yes Captain. I won't let you down. I promise," Rangiku replied, determination burning in her eyes. Satisfied Hitsugaya nodded in approval and flash stepped away. Rangiku sighed.

_I know exactly what to do Captain. I won't let you down. That I promise. For Momo's sake. I won't screw this up. I won't laze off. I'm gonna make sure your plan succeeds,_ Rangiku thought to herself before flash stepping away, first to the nearest division. Nine. She arrived quickly enough.

"Shuhei! It's me Rangiku! Let me in!" Rangiku said. The door opened.

"What is it Rangiku?" he asked, confused by her persistency. "I got the hell-" Rangiku hit him in the head.

"Ow Rangiku," he moaned. She glared.

"Not here you idiot now let me in!" she hissed. Afraid of receiving another slap he reluctantly let her in.

* * *

The World of the Living, Karakura Town.

Hitsugaya sighed. He just hoped Rangiku would keep her word. He had a strange feeling she would though, for whatever reason._ I guess she's just as determined as me to rescue Momo_, he thought to himself.

He then leaped up and destroyed a hollow that was coming at a member of his squad from behind.

"Watch your back better," Hitsugaya commented.

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya," the member said before resuming his fight.

Hitsugaya nodded in approval and helped them out. But. His thoughts continued wandering. He simply couldn't help it. His plan was perfect and he was proud of it.

Considering the time he had to come up with it. And it would work perfectly no matter what happened. As long as Rangiku followed it perfectly there was no chance of any problems. He hoped.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, Las Noches.

"Hiromi?" Momo said questioningly. The fifth Espada looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You- You're very nice Hiromi. I guess I want to know why," Momo explained briefly.

"I- I sympathise with you I guess. I understand in a sense," Hiromi replied. Momo was surprised.

"How do you mean Hiromi?" Momo asked.

"I- I was once a soul reaper," she said quietly.

"H- How? T- That can't be," Momo said, shocked. Hiromi Tsuki looked at her sadly.

"It's a long story," she replied. Momo giggled silently.

"Does it look like I have anything better to do?" Momo asked.

Hiromi gave her a small smile and sighed.

"It was a very long time ago Momo. But I was once a soul reaper like you."

_Flashback_

_A pink haired soul reaper was battling against a strong arrancar. The girls hair was tied back out of her face in a pony tail and she had a determined look on her face. There was pain in her eyes also. Her back hurt. There was a large gash in it. She had been caught off guard._

_ The girl was holding her sword tightly. She eyed the arrancar cautiously, waiting for it's attack. She felt so tired and sore. The arrancar rushed towards her and their swords clashed._

_Both were standing in midair. Their swords clashed again and again. Both were panting hard. The pink haired dodged an oncoming attack and raised her hand quickly._  
_"Hado no. 33 Sokatsui," she yelled and her blast met the arrancar straight in the face._

_ It's mask broke and fell to the ground in pieces. The rest of the arrancar disintegrated. _

_Exhausted and drained of her strength the girl fell to the ground. She landed on her back and cried in pain from the impact. Her weariness took over however and she lost consciousness._

_Hours past and still no soul reapers came and found the girl. She lay there. She thought she was dying. Days later she awoke. She hadn't die. She had a headache but was otherwise okay._

_ Her wound was gone completely. Healed. She noticed the remains of the arrancar's mask had disappeared. She could find them nowhere. It was then the girl noticed the hollow mask that was on her head._

_ She had landed on the arrancar's mask remains when she fell. They had healed her back. Stopped her from dying and turned her into an arrancar. She had unintentionally absorbed the mask into her body and through that she had become an arrancar. She knew what she had become. She just didn't know how._

_For years and years she wandered. Alone. She couldn't return to the soul society. She had nowhere to go. Then one day she met a man. No an arrancar. He took her to Hueco Mundo._

_ However he kept her hidden away for years more. Testing her. Trying to discover her reason for becoming an arrancar. He explained many things about the arrancars to her and taught her how to release her zan pactuo._

_ He trained with her and taught her everything he knew. Most arrancars knew about her but she was never given any rank as trust in her was something everyone lacked._

_ Only about a year ago. She had insisted on being allowed a rank. She had gained the rank of an Espada. No one questioned her trust any more. They had no right. They knew. She could kill them if she wanted. She was an Espada now. And all the arrancars knew it._

_End Flashback._

"I see. I'm sorry Hiromi. You've had such a lonely life. And no wonder you're as nice as you are. Because you're not a full arrancar. You still have humanity left Hiromi," Momo said to her.

The girl smiled.

"Thank you. To hear that. You have no idea how much it means Momo."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I think it's the longest so far. I hope I did okay on how Hiromi turned into an arrancar and that. Reviews and opinions are welcome! I'd love to know what you think! Thank you for reading!**

******Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	10. A Betrayal and Brawl

In Hueco Mundo, Las Noches.

"Yasuo. Let me spar with her instead. At this rate the potential won't be released," said an annoyed voice.

"You're in quite the rush Hiromi. Do you feel guilty?" asked Yasuo teasingly.

"I don't enjoy pretence Yasuo," she said quietly.

"So you do? Don't tell me that Hiromi. I'd be very upset," he said in a deadly voice. Hiromi Tsuki shivered.

"I- I- I. Will you let me spar with her instead?" Hiromi asked quickly changing the subject.

"No Hiromi. Your job is to build a fake trust. Nothing more. She wouldn't take it seriously if she was fighting you anyway Hiromi. We both know that," stated Yasuo.

"You never told me what actually happens when she finally releases it Yasuo," the girl stated.

"No, I don't believe I did Hiromi," he replied simply.

"Will you?" Hiromi asked.

"Very well. If you insist. The power is a part of her soul Hiromi," he began. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Y- You don't mean…" She stammered.

"Yes. The girl is too nice. She would never use it against all her friends. So we will have to take the power and use it ourselves. The girl will die Hiromi," he finished.

"B- But why? S- She doesn't need to Yasuo. I- I will convince her, just don't," Hiromi pleaded.

"You care about her. Why Hiromi? She should mean nothing to you. I was the one who found you. Taught you. Helped you when you had nothing. You owe me Hiromi. Don't forget that. I'm the reason you even got a rank. No one could argue with the first Espada after all," he said to her annoyed.

She straightened.

"O- Of course Yasuo. I have not forgotten. A- As you wish," she stammered and walked away.

* * *

_H- How can I stand myself? That girl is so good and kind and pure. Where is that humanity she spoke of? I'm double-crossing her. I'm a horrible person. No, I'm a monster._

_ I can't do this anymore. I can't watch her die. I can't betray her like this. I-. No. I must. I owe a debt to Yasuo. I owe that girl nothing. She is nothing to me. I will repay Yasuo and remain loyal to him._ Hiromi continued walking, deep in thought and drowned in guilt.

* * *

_Tobiume, do you think Toshiro will come anyway?_ Momo asked her zan pactuo.

_I cannot not say for sure but I think he will_, Tobiume replied.

_To be honest I think so too. What do you think they want Tobiume?_ Momo asked.

_They want something connected to you, they've revealed that much, unintentionally perhaps but they still have. It may have been unwise to reveal you achieved bankai_, she warned.

_Maybe but they let their guard down after that revelation and we learned that they've been watching me. Tobiume I'm scared_, admitted the lieutenant.

_As am I. It's not as much for yourself though, is it Master? You've always been so selfless_, the zan pactuo comforted her.

_I'm worried for Shiro. I don't want him hurt. I couldn't bear it. And I'm nervous about seeing him again. Of course I want nothing more than to see everyone again. It would make me so happy Tobiume but after the hell butterfly I don't know what he will think of me_, Momo explained.

_You were brave to tell him your feelings. Perhaps I will do the same when I see Hyourinmaru_, said Tobiume.

_You love Hyourinmaru, Tobiume_! Momo said surprised.

_Well I can't help it, you being in love with Hitsugaya_, Tobiume said as an excuse.

_That's adorable Tobiume!_ Momo exclaimed.

_Can we get back to you and Hitsugaya already_, Tobiume asked a bit embarrassed and annoyed. Momo laughed.

_Okay,_ she said.

_Good. When he comes and says he feels the same, kiss him because I know he will_, ordered Tobiume.

If Momo hadn't been talking in her head she would have blushed.

_B- But I can't just kiss him_! exclaimed Momo.

_Sure you can_! Tobiume encouraged.

_But Tobiume!_ Momo whined.

_What_? she asked.

_I- I- I've never kissed anyone_, Momo admitted

_So?_ Tobiume asked.

_What do you mean so? I don't know how to kiss!_ Momo exclaimed.

_It can't be that hard,_ Tobiume said.

_But what if he doesn't like it_? Momo asked satisfied she got a proper excuse.

_It's not like he can judge. He's probably never kissed anyone either,_ Tobiume pointed out.

_B- B- B- BUT TOBIUME!_ Momo whined.

_If I have to take control of your body to make you do it I will. Keep that in mind. I just want you to be happy after all. You'll regret it if you don't Momo_, Tobiume said persuasively.

_Fine. I'll think about it,_ Momo muttered. Tobiume let out a whoop of joy.

_But_, Momo continued.

_But what?_ Tobiume asked suspicious.

_You have to do the same with Hyourinmaru,_ Momo said satisfactorily.

_You're joking,_ Tobiume said quietly.

_Nope. I just want you to be happy after all,_ Momo teased.

_Fine. But promise you will,_ Tobiume muttered.

_Promise,_ Momo said honestly.

_Okay then. I'm kinda tired. Can I leave you for a while?_ Tobiume asked.

_Of course_, Momo replied.

_Thank you,_ Tobiume said.

Momo sighed. _Tobiume was a handful. Especially when it came to expressing emotions._ The thought of Tobiume made her a bit happy though. She had someone close here with her. Enduring this.

And it couldn't have been anyone better. Tobiume understood her every feeling and reasons for doing things. Tobiume knew her better than anyone else.

"Hey girl!" yelled Daiki at her. She looked up at him annoyed.

"Are you going to keep calling me girl? I have a name you know," Momo said annoyed at him.

"Do you really care that much?" he asked not really paying attention to her.

"Don't you think it's a bit offensive or anything?" Momo asked.

"I don't really care," he said looking bored.

"Bakudo no. 61 Rikujo Kuro," Momo whispered with a small smile.

Daiki looked up in surprise but it was too late. He glared at her.

"Do you care now?" Momo asked smirking.

"Shut up stupid girl!" Daiki yelled frustrated at her.

"Hado no. 1 Sho," Momo said simply zapping him in the leg. He yelped and glared.

"I don't see the big deal. It's the simplest hado spell of all," Momo stated shrugging.

"Draw your zan pactuo girl. It's time we got serious about this," he growled at Momo. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did you completely forget what happened last time we fought?" Momo replied questioningly. He growled.

"I said draw your sword," he repeated.

"Nah. I don't feel like it," Momo said bored.

"Draw. Your. Sword," he said on the verge of explosion.

"I would but I don't have any pencil or paper to draw Tobiume on. Sorry," She replied smirking.

He was shaking now with the anger.

"You probably think you're so funny don't you," he stated.

"I'm not particularly trying. Now that I think about it I'm a bit hungry. Do you guys have a kitchen or something?" she asked.

"A. Kitchen?" he said. _How can one girl be this annoying?_

"Yeah it's this room where you prepare food and stuff. You probably don't know what it is as arrancars don't eat and whatever but do you have food or what?" she asked.

"I'll make you a deal girl. Duel me and I'll find you something to eat," he said in reason.

"Will it be edible? It won't be like a hollow or something? That'd just be weird," she stated.

"I don't know! Will you duel me or not!" he yelled at Momo. She raised an eyebrow.

"If you want but I don't fancy your chances, especially tied up like that," she stated.

"Idiot. Let me go first obviously!" he yelled in frustration.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. The barrier disappeared.

"Finally," Daiki exclaimed. He then drew his zan pactuo.

"Already? Jeesh, you're persistent," Momo complained, drawing Tobiume.

_Sorry Tobiume. This one's a bit dense. Apparently words don't get through to him,_ Momo said to her zan pactuo.

_It's okay. We can't get lazy and besides, this could be fun_, Tobiume said mischievously. Momo laughed quietly.

* * *

Both took up starting positions.

"I'll make you need to remove that bracelet," Daiki said confidently.

"We'll see," Momo said in return, sounding bored.

He ran towards her, zan pactuo raised. She blocked it easily and jumped from his range. She landed on the wall and pushed off from it, aiming at Daiki. Momo feigned an attack from above and then at the last moment swerved to the side and caught him in the hip.

She rolled absorbing the impact and stood again to regain her stance. A long cut ran along Daiki's left side. He scowled annoyed.

They clashed again and again and Daiki never landed a blow on Momo. He also however didn't give her the opportunity to land a blow. He did however eventually manage to graze her cheek.

She was taking up a stance again and got distracted. She avoided any real damage though. Some time later Daiki began to pant a bit from exhaustion. Momo however was not struggling with her breaths. He grinned.

"You're good. Too good maybe. I guess it's time then," he said still catching his breath.

Momo looked at him curious. _What is he up to now?_

"Drain, Kyuketsuki," he said. Momo eyes widened.

_He's releasing his zan pactuo?_ Momo shut her eyes a bit at the bright red light that surrounded Daiki. Once it stopped she opened her eyes fully and froze. _Is that Daiki?_

Daiki stood in front of her. His left arm was now replaced with a sharp ended, sword like thing. Several spikes protruded from it's side. The upper part of his body was hollowfied however his bottom half didn't seem changed.

His right arm was also unchanged and in it was his zan pactuo, Kyuketsuki. It was now more needle-like and had needle-like spikes sticking out on both sides. It looked deadly.

His mask still took up half his face but another part of mask covered his left cheek. Two horns, several inches long stuck out either side of his head. They were also needle-like. Everything about his transformation looked sharp and deadly.

Momo wasn't sure what his zan pactuo's abilities was just by looking at this, however she knew Kyuketsuki meant vampire.

_This can't be good._

Daiki grinned as he watched her take in the details of his transformation. He tried to judge what she was thinking.

"That is your zan pactuo's released form?" she asked.

"Yes. This is Kyketsuki. Not only is my zan pactuo and everything he changed much sharper but it will cut through your skin like paper. And that's not even Kyketsuki's special ability.

Kyketsuki can absorb blood it makes contact with, which fuses it's spirit energy. So say I cut your arm. Not only would I cut you, depending on how large or deep I cut, Kyketsuki would absorb your blood, not only draining you to exhaustion and putting you in a dangerous situation of dying every time it makes contact but it can transfer this extra energy, healing my wounds or boosting my energy and so on," Daiki explained thoroughly.

"Well I learned something from you. You never shut up," she commented no fear in her voice.

She was a bit worried though. His zan pactuo would be dangerous if she was careless. He sighed.

"The sooner I defeat you the less talking you'll be doing. I'm fed up of your boasting and smart remarks," he said confidently.

"I don't boast," she corrected him.

He growled and ran with his zan pactuo in hand.

* * *

**Yay! Longest chapter so far done. Sorry for the cliffhanger but it was starting to get kinda long. And sorry if you've been waiting a while for this chapter. It took me ages to think up of Daiki's transformation and that. I hope I did okay on it. I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter so please review! It would be greatly appreciated. I was wondering as well if you guys want me to describe the two of them fighting in the next chapter or skip it. You want to tell me just send me a message. I'm not that great at fight scenes so I'm not sure but if you want me to I'll try doing it.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

******Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	11. On Their Way

Daiki froze as he felt a sharp and ice cold metal at his throat. He was overwhelmed by anger and helplessness. He had been fighting her for the past hour at least with everything he had. It just wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

The entire time she had been so relaxed and composed. She hadn't even broke a sweat. He hadn't landed a single blow on her. Not one. And now staring into her big, chocolate brown eyes he was furious.

She made him feel so helpless. He hated it. He didn't want to think it was. He wanted to think she was a monster but the sadness and pity in her eyes was unmistakeable.

"I have no desire or reason to kill you Daiki Kurosawa. I'm allowing you to live because I do not fight nor kill for the fun of it. Battle and death are horrible things. I don't take part in such unless I have no other choice.

You can live with the embarrassment of being beat so easily by me. Perhaps you think twice from no on and not be as foolish as to rush straight into a fight before realising how outmatched you are," Momo said to him, her eyes boring into his the entire time.

He hated it. It was like she was trying to see into his soul or something. But she had beat him. There was nothing he could do.

"Miss Hinamori you have earned my respect and I was gravely wrong to challenge you," Daiki admitted. Momo raised an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked warily.

"Don't bother asking. I was going to explain anyway. I have been beaten and you are sparing my life. I would not have been allowed to kill you anyway no matter how much I despise you.

I was supposed to be your guide around here and such but I wanted to see if you were truly worthy of Master Yasuo's attention. Don't think my opinion of you has changed in any way. I am just bound to treat you with respect now. That's it," Daiki explained and then looked away uncomfortable under her watchful gaze.

"I see. It doesn't matter. I would expect nothing else from an arrancar. Also. Do. Not. Think I gain satisfaction from fighting. Naturally your kind would and most of mine but I do not. So don't think I feel all high and mighty right now because I know that is exactly what you think Kurosawa," Momo said quietly but in all seriousness.

She removed Tobiume from Daiki's neck and turned before sheathing her zan pactuo.

"And do not seek battle with me again. It would waste my time as well as yours," Momo told him before leaving him without a backward glance.

Daiki stood up furious. He dusted himself and retrieved his zan pactuo which lay several metres away from him.

"Why are you here, Osamu?" Daiki said suddenly as if to nothing but then Osamu stepped out from the shadows and sonidoed over to Daiki.

"I was ordered to observe Daiki. But like you didn't know that," Osamu stated. Daiki nodded and grunted in reply.

"She is strong," Osamu stated. Daiki's eyes narrowed.

"I know you won't admit it Daiki but you know she is. She was not lying about being at captain level. Definitely. Although she didn't remove the bracelet, her skills reflect enough," Osamu told him.

"I think she noticed your presence," Daiki stated.

"I know. She glanced several times in my direction. I can tell she knew I was there. She is sharp. She didn't question my reasons though or say anything so it doesn't matter," Osamu replied.

"She needs… someone stronger to fight if it is to be released," Daiki admitted grinding his teeth.

"Yes. She doesn't know but few arrancars are actually here, especially ones that would prove any decent fight to her. We only have about half the Espadas too," Osamu said.

"I know that Osamu," Daiki told him.

* * *

One Week, Three Days Later.

The Soul Society, The Seretei, The Tenth Division.

Midnight.

"Okay everyone now listen up!" Rangiku hissed to the present shinigami. The murmurs stopped.

"As you all know, Momo has know been gone for three weeks and I know you agree when I say a rescue is seriously overdue. Everything has gone according to plan, so is everyone ready?" Rangiku asked.

The lights were off so people would not be attracted, so the confirmation was quiet( and impatient) whispers in reply.

"Good. My Captain, managed to get rid of as many hollows as quick as he could and as expected the reinforcements from our squad weren't need so they returned home earlier today.

Before we leave I want to ask something of the utmost importance. Does anyone still want to drop out? It's not your fault, this is a very serious and dangerous thing and you could suffer punishment. You can leave if you want and as long as you don't say a word to anyone about our plans it will be okay," Rangiku explained in hushed whispers.

Everyone knew the most likely person to drop out would be Kiyone. She was very attached to Ukitake and never disobeyed him. No one however said anything.

"Lets go then everyone. And I want to make one thing crystal clear. Our main objective is saving Momo. NOT, getting into unnecessary fights," Rangiku said eyeing the place where she knew two shinigami who were VERY keen on fighting stood.

She heard sighs and murmurs about how it was not beautiful to criticise others and how fighting was a great thing and crap like that(according to Rangiku anyway).

Rangiku Matsumoto opened the door and with the new light from the moon motioned for everyone to follow her lead.

Lucky for them, not a single person saw the eight figures running from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the Senkaimon.

* * *

The World of the Living, Karakura Town, Urahara's Shop.

The Next Morning.

"So basically, you want me to open the Garganta for you, as a favour and against Yamamoto's orders," asked Kisuke Urahara.

"Yeah," Hitsugaya replied blankly.

"Okay then! Happy to help!" exclaimed Urahara.

It took Hitsugaya everything he had not to roll his eyes at Urahara's attitude. _He's helping us. Don't be rude. For Momo. For Momo._

Urahara brought them down to his private training grounds. Surprisingly a certain orange-haired shinigami was there.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?" Rukia exclaimed surprised.

"Oh well Ichigo here wanted to help out as soon as he heard you were going Rukia," Urahara explained cheerfully.

A light blush appeared on Ichigo's cheeks.

"I just wanted to help you guys rescue Mo-" Ichigo paused her name at seeing Hitsugaya death glare. "Hi- Hinamori because she was the one who helped me with my kido and that," Ichigo said quickly. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know. You must owe her a bunch, that was definitely no easy task," Rukia commented.

"Like you can say anything midget. Didn't she try to give you art lessons?" Ichigo asked smirking. Rukia lost it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Ichigo! And I'm not a midget, I'm petite!" Rukia yelled in frustration.

"Yeah whatever midget," Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"Why you!" Rukia said and kicked him in the face.

"What was that for? It's not my fault your such a midget and don't get my started on your appalling art ski-" Ichigo complained but shut up after another kick to the head.

"Anyway. There is quite the crowd going eh? Lieutenant Hinamori must be popular," said Kisuke.

"We're all going for her. She's a close friend apart from those two fighting-obsessed weirdos. They just want a good fight," Rangiku explained.

"It's not very beautiful of you Rangiku to give us such ugly nicknames," Yumichika said flicking his hair.

"Fighting makes you a man! Anyone who doesn't like fighting are wimps," Ikkaku said grinning maniacally.

"Momo doesn't like fighting," Toshiro said icily and the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"I- I didn't mean it like that Captain Hitsugaya," Ikkaku apologised nervously.

"They're kinda wimpy for squad eleven," muttered Rangiku to herself.

"J- just don't tell um lieutenant Hinamori we said that. Okay?" asked Ikkaku.

Hitsugaya looked a him with a bit of interest.

"Why?" he asked simply. Everyone except Urahara and Ichigo were staring at him open-mouthed.

"D- don't you remember what happened a couple months ago?" asked Rangiku shocked.

"No. Why? What happened?" Hitsugaya asked her.

"Hey I think Captain Hitsugaya was on a mission actually wasn't he?" said Izuru.

"Oh yeah. You were Captain," Rangiku told him.

"Well basically Momo was like hunting down every dude in sight and asking them "was it you?" but none of us had any idea what she was talking about. It was scary. Even her spiritual pressure was like, it just gave off this aura.

She even sent Kenpachi through a wall without any effort. She was pissed. It was kinda weird though because she's only like a lieutenant, she doesn't even have bankai right? So how was she so… Powerful?" Renji quickly explained.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed._ That is weird._

"Unless… she does have bankai," suggested Ichigo.

"Don't be stupid Ichigo. She would have told people and taken the captain's exam," Rukia told him.

"But what if she didn't," asked Shuhei. Everyone was silent.

"Do any of you actually know why she was so angry that day?" asked Izuru. Rangiku smirked.

"I do," she announced.

Everyone except Rukia and Kiyone looked at her in surprise. Both were giving her signals not to say anything.

"Why Rangiku? I can't imagine Momo getting annoyed over something stupid. Come to think of it, if I hadn't seen her myself I wouldn't have believed she could be annoyed," Renji said thoughtfully.

"Well you know from all those years of being the way she is maybe all the anger and that she had bottled up inside her just exploded," suggested Shuhei.

"No boys. She was veeeery annoyed. And she knew only a boy would've done it. That's why she was interrogating you all. To be honest I don't blame her you know," Rangiku was saying.

"Rangiku I reaaaaaaaaaally don't think you should tell them," Rukia said cautiously.

"Yeah Rangiku. Momo probably wouldn't like a guy knowing," Kiyone agreed with Rukia. Rangiku just grinned more.

"You see she told me later on that day after she calmed down. Well a bit. She was still really annoyed. At that stage all the boys were still hiding, hoping to escape her wrath. Including all of you guys. It's funny how scared you were of her," Rangiku said with a small laugh, eyeing Shuhei, Renji, Izuru, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Anyway what happened was she was taking an early lunch break and she was just heading to her room to collect her paperwork for later- Momo is very organised as you know- and when she walked into her room she saw-" Rangiku continued, grinning at how tense the boys were to hear about what had made her so scary.

"Someone had been rooting around in her underwear drawers and half of it was strewn all around the room. That's why she knew a guy did it but was too embarrassed to sat what it was," Rangiku announced.

All the guy's eyes were wide, even Toshiro's.

_It's no wonder she was so annoyed. The pervert! I would've hunted them down myself, _Hitsugaya thought.

"She never found out who it was in the end but if she ever does…" Rangiku said and made a slitting throat gesture at the boys. Most of them gulped.

"Anyway! Lets go guys! If you guys don't want to ever see her that scary again we better not keep her waiting!" Rangiku announced.

"Anyway Urahara, how close can you get us to Los Noches?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Roughly a two days journey away from it I reckon," he answered. Hitsugaya nodded. _That will have to do._

"Okay everyone in front of the Garganta!" yelled Kisuke.

A few minutes later it opened. The ten shinigami leaped into the Garganta and formed their kido paths.

_Momo would've been great at this,_ Rangiku thought sadly.

"God Ichigo, you're terrible at this!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo. He growled annoyed.

"Better than being a midget," he said in reply.

He received a death glare which basically said "as soon as we get on solid ground I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp". Ichigo gulped.

"Be quite both of you and focus," Hitsugaya yelled at them irritated.

There wasn't any time to be squabbling like a pair of idiots and everyone knew it.

But this was Ichigo and Rukia they were talking about.

* * *

**Chapter 11 done ! YAY I'm so happy I got it done! Sorry if anyone has been waiting for it! I really hoped you guys liked it! I just added in a bit of humour in this chapter to ease the tension if you get me. Anyway! Finally they're on their way to rescue Momo! And it's about time ;) Please review, I'd love love love to know what you guys thought of it! Thanks for the views, reading it and that. I really appreciate it! Again PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

******Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	12. Arrival in Hueco Mundo

In Hueco Mundo, the Desert.

"So. This is Hueco Mundo," said Rangiku.

All of them had just exited the Garganta and were surveying the barren landscape.

"This has to be one of the most plain and ugly thing I have ever seen," commented Yumichika eyeing the landscape critically.

"It's not beautiful to criticise," Rangiku mimicked Yumichika under her breath.

Shuhei and Renji who heard her sniggered.

"And Las Noches isn't exactly what I would describe as a massive and beautiful piece of work. Big but far beyond beautiful. Nothing near to the word," continued Yumichika.

"Yes, I may criticise other's beauty and such but no one else is allowed to, especially towards me," Rangiku declared, mocking Yumichika further.

Shuhei and Renji were in fits while she received a glare from Yumichika.

"I refuse to sink to your level Rangiku," Yumichika said clearly annoyed.

Rangiku slapped her hands on her cheeks in mock horror.

"Oh my! You mustn't ruin your complexion with such an ugly frown," she exclaimed.

Renji and Shuhei were practically rolling on the ground and Ichigo was sniggering. Yumichika hmphed and turned away from her.

Meanwhile a certain white-haired prodigy had been ignoring all they were saying and was instead strategising. He then noticed his lieutenant and what she was doing.

"RAN-GI-KU," he said slowly but deathly.

She whirled around to meet his face and froze at his expression. She laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah C- Captain?" she stammered, slightly frightened by the look he was giving her. His eyes narrowed.

"Of all the things-" he said.

"I know, I know Captain," Rangiku interrupted quickly.

"-you could be doing right now-" he continued.

"I just wasn't thinking Captain. Really!" Rangiku interrupted again.

"-you're mocking Yumichika?" he asked raising an eyebrow, but was still clearly annoyed.

"No Captain. I mean yes Captain! I- I- I" Rangiku stammered.

"You're acting no better than he normally does," Hitsugaya told her.

_Seriously, with Rangiku it's like trying to keep a child in order._

"I agree with Capta- Wait! What do you mean by the way I normally act!" Yumichika yelled.

Hitsugaya immediately understood the depth of the truth of how Rangiku talked about him. He turned his glare to Yumichika instead and Rangiku who was relieved to be freed of his death glare sighed in relief.

"If you want to continue this mission with me, shut up commenting and criticising on the beauty of everything we see. It's all you ever do. Get a grip. I've seen better looking things than you and I'm not being vain and talking about myself," Hitsugaya told Yumichika angrily.

He was not putting up with this the entire time here. Yumichika, who it seemed couldn't comprehend Hitsugaya had seen something more beautiful than him, simply stared in disbelief.

Rangiku smiled knowingly at what Hitsugaya said. _I'm pretty sure I know who he's talking about,_ Rangiku said to herself.

"Lets just go. Kurosaki, Abarai, Kuchiki. You've been here before. Anything we need to know," Hitsugaya asked.

"I don't think so…" said Ichigo thoughtfully.

Rukia whacked him across the head.

"Idiot Ichigo. There was that sand guy! Remember?" she told him.

He rubbed his head.

"Yeah and ow midget," Ichigo complained.

He got another whack for his nickname. He looked at everyone, hoping for sympathy.

"You asked for it Ichigo," Renji commented.

Ichigo scowled and glared at him. Hitsugaya cleared his throat.

"A sand guy?" Hitsugaya said questioningly.

"Yeah. He was this sand guardian or something like that. He guards Los Noches. His weakness was water. We used Rukia's zan pactuo to beat him last time," Renji explained.

"Fine then. If we encounter it, you take care of it Kuchiki," Toshiro said. Rukia nodded.

"I've been wondering though about how many arrancars and Espadas they actually have," mentioned Izuru.

"Me too," agreed Shuhei.

"I doubt they have many. It's only been two years or so since the war," said Kiyone who had been pretty quiet, especially since they arrived.

"It's the Espada numbers that are my main concern," commented Rukia.

"I don't think you need to worry too much Rukia. You managed to defeat one last time," mentioned Ichigo.

"Yeah, but I nearly died and I got lucky. Also it was only number nine Ichigo," she corrected him.

"In fairness though some people didn't even take down Espada so still…" Ichigo argued.

"Whatever. But still…" she told him.

Ichigo wasn't keen on giving up just yet.

"No whatever Rukia! Only like three people here, including me have killed an Espada so stop acting like it was nothing!" Ichigo yelled but then realising the weirdness of his outburst turned away from her. Rukia smiled.

"Thanks Ichigo," she said genuinely.

He muttered an inaudible something of a your welcome in return, still obviously embarrassed by his outburst.

"I think I am seeing love in the air," Rangiku said quietly.

Rukia however, heard her and gave her a shocked look before a light blush coloured her cheeks.

"How could I like that idiot!" both Ichigo and Rukia yelled in unison. Rangiku smirked knowingly.

"Whatever. C'mon lets just go already. You two obviously aren't going to admit anytime soon. Such denial. How cute," Rangiku said sighing.

"I'm not in denial! How could I like them anyway!" they yelled in unison again.

Renji snickered at the two.

"Can you two sort out your love dilemma later. We haven't got much time," Hitsugaya said impatiently.

"You're quite impatient to rescue Momo, aren't you Captain. And it's not like you're any better at admitting your love to someone," teased Rangiku.

The temperature suddenly decreased rapidly.

"What was that Rangiku?" asked Hitsugaya.

Everyone had felt the drop in temperature and their breath was visible.

"N- Nothing C- Captain," Rangiku stammered.

Hitsugaya wasn't sure if it was because of him or the temperature drop.

"Fine then. Lets get going," he said as the temperature returned to normal.

There was several sighs of relief. With Hisugaya leading the way, they began to eliminate the distance between them and Las Noches.

Inside Las Noches.

"Lord Yasuo," said an arrancar to the first Espada.

The arrancar literally couldn't stand saying lord. She felt Yasuo didn't deserve it. He was impatient and thought he was so much better than everyone else. Despite his cunning the girl had never felt he was such a great leader for the arrancars.

"What is it?" snapped Yasuo impatiently.

"Soul reapers have entered Hueco Mundo," the arrancar announced.

Yasuo turned to face the arrancar and narrowed his eyes.

"What!" he demanded, his voice rising dramatically.

The arrancar was always annoyed by the power of the first Espada. She , unlike most, was immune to the "mighty and scary" air that surrounded him.

"There are soul reapers here," repeated the arrancar.

"Yes. I know! I heard you idiot!" Yasuo told him crossly. The arrancar raised their eyebrow.

"How many?" asked Yasuo.

"Ten," the arrancar told him.

"Ten! What are ten soul reapers doing here!" demanded Yasuo.

"We don't know. Buuut we presume they are trying to rescue the girl," answered the arrancar.

"You think! You're an idiot Kazumi! That's obviously why!" yelled Yasuo at the girl.

Her forest green eyes remained bored. She didn't bother mention that he was the one that asked.

"You're pathetic. I don't even know how you're an Espada. Even if it is only the tenth," he said more to himself than Kazumi.

"I am an Espada. And you know it. Why do you act as if I am your lesser. We are both simply Espadas. Also it's not like I have ever given you reason to think of me like that Yasuo" Kazumi said simply.

He was starting to get to her a bit. How dare he call me pathetic. I hate his guts so much but I still value my own life. Besides he's hardly worth it.

"Perhaps you are right Kazumi. Prove me wrong in the upcoming battle and I may learn to respect you. You must earn it though," he told her sternly.

He didn't really mean it, little did she know. He already respected her in a sense. She was fearless and he had always wanted to test it.

"Fine, if that's what it takes Yasuo. If the arrancars fall because of you Yasuo, know this, I won't ever forgive you," Kazumi warned him. He merely chuckled.

"If we fall. We fall together Kazumi. You won't be alive to forgive me anyway," he replied.

"Go to hell you evil bastard. You just don't care if we all die. Your such a selfish idiot. You don't deserve to lead us at all," Kazumi told him angrily.

Yasuo loved making her angry at him. He didn't care about what she said. When he wasn't annoyed off about something and in his right mind he enjoyed pissing her off. Her fiery orange hair with red tips represented her temper perfectly.

"Why are you looking at me like that you perverted creep! Jesus! You have bloody problems!" she yelled seeing him judge her.

Her eyes were narrowed and her hair was taking on a slight glow. It always did that when she got mad.

"You're not necessarily horrible to look at," he commented with a smirk.

He could feel her spiritual pressure rising.

"You are such a creep!" she yelled, extremely peeved off.

She gave him her worst glare and folded her arms. He didn't say a thing or move. She then walked over to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello! Are you dead or something! Please tell me you are!" she yelled right in his face. He blinked.

"No sorry. You're even nicer up close though," he said looking me over.

I slapped him across the face leaving a bright red mark.

"Perv! Do you know how old you look compared to me! You are just an obnoxious, selfish, perverted bastard!" Kazumi yelled at him. He just smirked.

"You're so fearless Kazumi. So why are you shaking. Are you nervous? Can I test that fearlessness," he asked grabbing her wrist and pulling her close so she could feel him breathing on her.

"Let. Me. Go. Yasuo," she said trying to get out of his grip._ Damn it, he's strong._

"Oh but do you really want me to?" he whispered.

His breath was warm on her and it made her feel extremely uncomfortable. She thought about it for a second._ I- I don't think I do. I- No! He's_ _just using me._

She looked up at his face to give him a glare and demand that he let go of her. When her eyes met his. Everything froze. Kazumi knew she just couldn't say it. Not with his eyes boring straight into hers. She began to feel extremely hot and she looked away.

"So much for being fearless Kazumi," he scoffed and broke his grip on her. He walked away from her.

"And go tell the others about the intruders. Tell them to prepare for battle," he said.

Now extremely pissed off, Kazumi turned and stormed away from him. Just as she was going outside the door he spoke.

"If we live through this, I'll take you Kazumi," he stated.

"You just try, you perverted bastard," she said glaring at him before leaving him feeling quite satisfied as well as confident about the upcoming battle.

_I'm going to go see Takeo and ask him about the soul reaper's ranks Curse those soul reapers anyway. I didn't expect them so early. And ten of them too. We should be fine though._

_We only have six Espada but hopefully it'll be enough. We better just hurry up the process of her releasing it and they shouldn't be a problem. Besides there will no point in them saving an empty body with no soul._

* * *

**Sorry this is such a**** midget chapter everyone. I wasn't really sure what to write next exactly so I just threw in Kazumi and Yasuo there. I'm sorry it's a bit crappy too because nothing really happened but I promise I'll try to include more action in the next one. Thanks for reading and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**_  
_

******Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	13. One More Day

In Hueco Mundo, Las Noches.

Momo wandered the halls of Las Noches, not really paying attention to where she was going.

She really was beginning to get sick of all the white and black in the place. She found it extremely dull. Momo sighed.

She wasn't happy here. Not in the slightest. It was bearable but not nice. She felt she could never feel content somewhere like here.

_Shiro… Despite what I said. Where are you Shiro? Are you going to come? I know what I said is true. I never want to see you hurt but… My heart... Nothing feels right without you. I want even just to see you. How long has it been? Here, where the sun never shines, it's very hard to keep track of time. It feels like it has been forever since I saw you. And everyone else. I'm so lonely and I miss you all... So much._

Momo paused and the sound of her footsteps on the polished, tiled floor stopped. It smelt weird too. Freakishly clean or something. She looked around, wary. Momo was sure something was wrong. It just felt different today.

And as if life here wasn't bad enough she hadn't seen Hiromi at all in over a week.

Just then Momo heard something. It was quite and barely audible but she was sure it was people talking. There it was again. It was definitely voices. She could hear them. She was pretty sure now.

She couldn't quite make out what they were saying however. Being as curious as she is, Momo glanced around her location trying to figure out where they were coming from.

Concealing her spiritual pressure she quietly but quickly made her way towards the source of the voices. She knew she was going the right way as they got louder.

Watching where she was walking ever so carefully Momo continued towards the source of the voices. A minute later she reached a door that was the origin of the voices, it seemed.

The door was open halfway but at an angle at which she couldn't be seen from the inside. Momo slowed and quietened her breathing. She stood back against the wall to remain out of sight, just in case.

Momo then leaned her head slightly in the direction of the door and tried to make out the voices.

* * *

"… it out Takeo?" asked Yasuo impatiently. He wanted to destroy the potential threat, the soul reapers who had come, as quickly as possible.

The other present arrancar sighed wearily. Yasuo had told him to research them and when he was done to come straight to him.

"Yes, I did Yasuo," Takeo replied. He respected Yasuo, as their leader. He'd respect him even more if he wasn't so damn impatient.

"Well. Are you going to tell me or not?" Yasuo asked.

"We have the lieutenants of squads three, six, nine and ten. A third seat and a member of squad thirteen. The third and fifth seat of squad eleven. A substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki to be exact and the captain of squad ten," Takeo told him.

Yasuo's eyes widened. He knew this wasn't good.

Suddenly there was a gasp from out side the room. Both Espada looked up at the half open door. Takeo gave Yasuo a questioningly look and Yasuo nodded in reply.

Takeo got up and made his way over to the door.

* * *

Momo had her hand over her mouth in shock.

_I did not just do that. Did I really just do that? I'm so stupid. Oh my god they must have heard me. They're going to catch me. Idiot. Idiot. That's what I am. Damn. My best chance is probably to run for it._

Momo cautiously and silently took her hand away from her mouth. She crouched to get a good start and flash stepped away as quick as she possibly could.

All this time in Las Noches had really given her a chance to improve on her flash step and she was extremely relieved about it.

_At least I've gained something if anything from being here. And at least my skills haven't been affected in a negative way by being here either._

Momo continued flashstepping for several more minutes before pausing. She wanted to make sure she was far away enough from those two arrancars, and besides. She really needed to clear her head over what she had just heard.

Momo was mainly thinking about two things that simply popped up even when she tried relaxing or directing her thoughts elsewhere during those minutes of flashstepping.

However when she stopped she knew she couldn't deny the thoughts her attention any longer. Momo luckily soon came across a secluded area where she would have some peace to mull things over. In serious detail.

_One of them was that Yasuo guy that Osamu and Daiki work under. I've never heard anyone mention that Takeo though. I wonder. Takeo didn't refer to him as a higher so he's probably an Espada too._

_I'm hopeless. I've been here however long and I've barely figured out any solid information. Though when I think about, Daiki wasted a lot of my time trying to convince me to fight so realistically, looking back, I should've just fought him and be done with it. Oh well. Back to the frighteningly tedious present time._

_This news in comparison is the least of my worries. Toshiro... he came. Even though I begged him not to. And he brought everyone with him too. Rangiku, Renji, Izuru, Rukia- I think-, Shuhei, Kiyone and Ichigo even! I don't really know why Ikkaku and Yumichika came though. I don't know them that well... Rangiku probably convinced them._

_Oh my god. I'm so selfish. I'm happy they're here. That's such a selfish reaction. Think about it Momo! They're here for you! To fight for you! To save you! And all because I couldn't defend against an arrancar. Now that I think about it though... I can't even remember what arrancar kidnapped me. It's weird. What do I do?_

_How long have they been here? How soon will they arrive at Las Noches? I can't help them if I don't know! Uh. This is so hard. But I need to focus._

_Maybe if I can find one of the rooms more on the surface, could sense them or if I get lucky I might be able to see them in the distance out of a window. Considering if these weirdos even have any. They're like bats or something, they love the dark. Was that the right animal? Maybe a better one would be an owl or-. What the hell am I doing talking about animals! God this place just totally destroys my focus. _

_Maybe if it wasn't so bloody intimidating I wouldn't mind but it's like one of those... What did Rukia call them? Halloween things or something? Maybe it was-. Oh my god, I did it again! Arrrrrggggghhhhh! Okay calm down. I need to sort this whole thing out._

_I owe it to my friends. I mean, imagine what they went through to get here! I'm gonna owe them for a long time. _

_They really are the best though. It's nice to know you have people that care. It really is._

With new confidence Momo warily looked around her. It seemed, the area she had chosen was still pretty much deserted. Momo let out a relieved sigh. She was grateful for all her random wanderings around the place. She a small bit of an idea of where to go. It was for her friends, and if that's the case, _Nothing will stand in my way._

Momo flashstepped from place to place, wasting no time in any one location that didn't seem to help her search. Seeing so much of it, at this speed was something that she had not yet tried. The worst part she really found, well there was two things.

One, so much black and white. It was driving her crazy. Momo adored colour and life and the black and white just made everything so much more down, depressing and well, deprived, like it was missing something.

And the second thing. Despite her continuous efforts she wasn't making a whole lot of progress. She could not find a single window. And there was nowhere nearby on this upper level where she could possibly concentrate hard enough to sense everyone's spiritual pressure and their distance from Las Noches. There was several arrancars, all too close by for her liking and so she had to resort to finding a window, if one existed that was. _Damn bats._

* * *

"Do you think it was her, Yasuo?" asked Takeo. He was a bit worried.

"I have no doubts Takeo. Besides what arrancar would have reacted like that?" Yasuo replied. His voice was confident. He didn't seem affected by the news that the girl knew about the "intruders."

"Do you not care that she knows they are here?" Takeo asked Yasuo, worry still etched in his face. Yasuo looked at Takeo and cocked his head to the side as if deciding on his own response. His eyes bored into Takeo's light grey ones.

"Of course I care. But I do not mind. She was going to discover it soon enough and besides. This could actually be our chance to have her release it Takeo. What would infuriate the girl more than seeing her friend's lives being threatened," Yasuo said smirking.

"I think I see your point Yasuo. But what if it doesn't work?" Takeo asked. Takeo had never been full on board with the idea of stealing her soul and the power binded with it. Takeo was a man of science. He wanted to be sure it would work but with this there was no guarantees. Could it be done, of course. But would they be able to get her to release it was the problem.

"Do not worry Takeo. She is the only one that need worry. Who ever thought having such a pure and kind soul could be such a burden?" Yasuo told him smiling.

This was no ordinary smile. It was the smile of a madman. Teeth showing, ear to ear but unmistakably evil and mischevious as well as unnerving. Yes, Yasuo Himura was evil. No doubt. His intentions were evil. His mind was a terrifying thing. His methods were cruel.

And his heart, just didn't exist.

"I doubt there is reason to worry that she will escape, is there Yasuo?" Takeo said to him, already predicting the answer.

"Indeed Takeo. Little does she know but any way she could escape is being guarded by one of us and it is likely she will be avoiding us arrancars anyway. I see no reason to worry. You should not either. It is a waste of your time. Perhaps, it would be wise not to kill them Takeo. For now anyway. We should use them. It may be the easiest thing to do," Yasuo mentioned to the other Espada.

"From what I've gathered she does not care when she herself is threatened, the real motivation for her, is when those closest to her are in danger. So I suppose that makes the most sense Yasuo," Takeo told him.

"Then it's settled. That is what we will do. Go tell the others for me," Yasuo ordered.

"I'm not a lowly arrancar Yasuo. I'm the third Espada," Takeo said annoyed.

"I know that Takeo. Just do it. It won't kill you," Yasuo said to Takeo, clearly irritated by his tone.

Takeo's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

"Fine," Takeo said and sonidoed out of the room.

Yasuo sighed and sat back on a chair. He then smiled again.

That smile, that would send shivers down your spine.

* * *

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki. Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren," Rukia said.

Ice then completely engulfed and then destroyed the sand guardian. **( A/N: Sorry I don't know what his name is...).**

Sode no Shirayuki returned to it's original form and Rukia sheathed her.

"Alright everyone lets keep going," Toshiro Hitsgaya said to everyone.

There was several sighs but no objections. Well one objection, that was said out aloud.

"Captain maybe we should take a break now. We're making great progress, I know and at this rate we'll get there in another day. But... Captain we need to rest. If we keep going until we get there we won't have a chance to and then our fighting won't be at it's best. We won't have as good a chance as we do now. And besides, Momo is probably aware we're here and trying to help us out in any way she can," Rangiku said to the young prodigy.

Hitsugaya sighed and looked as if he was considering it. He then sighed again.

"Fine Rangiku. Does anyone have an exact idea of how long we've been here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I do! I do!" said Rukia. "It's been about fifteen hours!" she announced.

"How do you know that?" asked Renji.

"I used this!" Rukia said holding up something.

"What is it?" asked Shuhei. Everyone was looking at the item, confused.

"Errrrrmm. Ichigo what is it again?" Rukia asked him.

"It's a watch Rukia," Ichigo stated like she was stupid.

"It's a watch!" Rukia announced and there was various oohs and aahs.

Ichigo simply rolled his eyes and HItsugaya stood there in thought. He didn't really care.

"When you're all done, I suggest you make use if the time I'm giving you to rest," Hitsugaya warned.

Everyone immediately quietened down and soon Hitsugaya was the only one awake. He was slowly but surely drifting away from reality when he felt something on his hand. He blinked and looked only to see a hell butterfly.

_Oh great. Who the hell is this from? Someone in the Soul Society?_

He knew exactly who it was from when the message played though. He knew who it was, from the first word of the message.

_Shiro..._

* * *

**Sorry for the kind of cliffhanger but I didn't want to make the chapter too long. I always make my chapters kinda shortish because I like to update really frequently. I don't like to keep my readers waiting! I know, again nothing really happened in this chapter and I'm sorry about that but as soon as I can I will bring in a lot of action, which will probably be later rather than now but... I hoped you liked anyway! Please review and thanks soooo much for reading!**

******Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	14. Escape!

**In the Last Chapter:**

Everyone immediately quietened down and soon Hitsugaya was the only one awake. He was slowly but surely drifting from reality when he felt something on his hand. He blinked and looked only to see a hell butterfly.

_Oh great. Who the hell is this from? Someone in the soul society?_

He knew exactly who it was when the message played though. He knew who it was, from the first word of the message.

_Shiro…_

* * *

_Shiro... I know you came. I wish you hadn't. I-I just don't understand Toshiro! Why? Am I really worth this much? This much trouble and bother? I just can't see why you've done this, for me. You would have been better off to stay in the Soul Society. You wouldn't be caught up in all this. Y- you're going to get hurt Toshiro!_

_A- and I just couldn't bear to see that. I care about you too much. Please, I'm begging you. Go home. Tell the others too. I- I appreciate you all care so much b- but I don't want you to risk your lives just for my sake. I'm not worth any of your lives. You all mean so much to me and to lose any of you would break my heart Toshiro. Especially you._

_I- I'll try to escape myself but please Toshiro, please! I'm begging you! Don't stay! I'm not worth all this. You all could've just forgotten about me and moved on. I never wanted you to do this! I- It's not fair. I've never even done anything to deserve this, so please. Please. Please. Don't fight for me. Don't get hurt because of me. And promise me Shiro. _

_Don't die for me. I'm not worth it. I love you Shiro. Goodbye._

Toshiro felt like his heart was dying. Like it was being stabbed repeatedly. Like it was being engulfed by roaring flames. Like it was as fragile as glass and falling to pieces as he heard those words.

_How can she think that? That she's not worth it. Everything I do is for her. If she wasn't worth it I would never have done anything for her._

_If she wasn't worth it, I wouldn't love her._

_I love her because she's worth it. To leave her here, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I don't want to go against what she wants but I will give her that promise. I won't die for you Momo._

_Because I have absolutely no intention of dying. If I did, I could never tell you how I feel. And if I never got to tell you. _

_My life wouldn't be worth a thing to me._

Hitsugaya sighed quietly as to not wake anyone. He clenched his fists tightly and he felt the trickle of blood down his hand. The pain meant nothing. He really just didn't care. He was there for a while trying to decide whether or not he should reply, and if he should tell the others about the hell butterfly.

He didn't care about sleeping anymore. He didn't feel tired in the slightest anymore and all he could think about was Momo. How desperate she had sounded on the message. Concerned over his and the others safety. How she had been in tears for some of it.

It had hurt him so much to see her so sad and he wanted to destroy the source of her sadness. The arrancars. One thing still heavily weighed on his mind. What did they gain from Momo?

Hitsugaya was more than anything, bursting with energy. There was no way he could relax and lie here, let alone sleep. His concern for Momo was too great. He sighed and shifted his position so that he was looking at the sky.

He breathed in the tasteless air. There was roars of various hollows in the distance but Hitsugaya dismissed them as a threat. They sounded too far away to be any danger to the soul reapers.

His mind was practically buzzing, and he was itching to do something. Anything. He sighed and scowled, annoyed and sat up. He wasn't sure why but he looked at Las Noches. Not for any particular reason.

Hitsugaya continued to gaze at the white structure, under the neverending moonlight.

Hitsugaya brought his knees up to his chest and lay his head on them.

_What if... After all this, I still can't save her? There are ten of us against all the arrancars of Las Noches. I couldn't bear it if that happened._

* * *

In Las Noches.

Momo glared at the small square in the wall, which she presumed was supposed to be a window.

_Some window! The thing is about 1x1 feet! Literally! Damn bats indeed. It feels nice to be right. At least the chances of Toshiro getting the hell butterfly are increased. I swear though, I really hate this place. If this so called window were bigger, I'd crawl out of it!_

Feeling a bit tired Momo sat up to relieve her cramped muscles. She had been gazing out the window for an hour or so hoping to catch sight of them.

_I really hope Toshiro listens to me. They shouldn't get hurt for my sake..._

Momo stretched her arms out. It felt good. She was just so worried they wouldn't listen to her and come anyway. She looked at the tiny "window" as if thinking or deciding on something.

_If I could somehow escape using this window, they would be safe. I just want them to be safe but how on earth do I escape through this pathetic excuse for a window! How could I-. I'm an idiot. It's worth definitely a shot. I have no doubt about that._

Momo stood about several metres away from the wall and grinned mischeviously. She touched Tobiume which was strapped to her hip to check she was there and for a bit of comfort. A sigh came from her lips and she then looked at the 1x1 feet hole in the wall.

"Hado no. 73 Soren Sokatsui" Momo said with a small smile and she released the blue energy from her palm.

* * *

"Why have you called us here Yasuo? Though I'll admit, I have a hunch," said Takeo bored.

Yasuo sat at the head of the table surveying the five Espada before him. Two female, Three male. Hiromi Tsuki (Espada 5) and Takeo Haiena (Espada 3) sat closest to him on either side. Kazumi Tora (Espada 10) sat beside Takeo and beside Kazumi was Zurui Kitsune (Espada 8). Beside Hiromi was Takeshi Bureka (Espada 6).

"To decide on the actions we take, concerning the current situation obviously, Takeo," said Takeshi Bureka. Takeo scowled at him.

"Indeed. We need to decide how to get the girl to release the potential," stated Yasuo.

"You're making to big a deal of this Yasuo. I say get us to fight them and have her be a spectator as we destroy them. What better predicament to place her in," said Zurui smiling like a madman.

"She supposed to get angry not depressed, Zurui," Hiromi stated.

"I know that!" Zurui said defensively.

"That could work though. It's the simplest too," Yasuo commented.

"However, we need to bind her and have her watched over," Kazumi said.

"What's your point Kazumi?" asked Takeshi.

"Well duh! Where is she right now?" Kazumi stated.

Just then there was a loud crash and explosion heard. Yasuo cursed.

"Zurui go. You're the fastest," ordered Yasuo. He left in a flash.

"Come on. All of you tell your subordinates the plan. We have to be ready if we are to succeed. Don't worry about her escaping. I have faith in Zurui," Yasuo said to the remaining Espada. All of them left in a hurry. Yasuo sighed and narrowed his eyes.

_Dammit, hurry Zurui. We can't let her escape now. Not after all the trouble we've gone through._

* * *

Momo was panting heavily and her feet ached from the speed of her flashstep and the distance she had covered with it. The wind whipped against her face but she ignored it. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

_ I must be nearly at their location. I must be._

And then she saw it. A group of figures in the distance. A group that were wearing shinigami robes. Momo's heart flipped and it waas practically bursting with the happiness. They were still so far away and she could barely make them out but it was them.

_It's really them!_

"Guys! GUYS!" Momo yelled at the top of her lungs.

She couldn't control her happiness. She felt like crying she was so happy. There was still a good few miles in distance but they were there. Her friends. It felt like the happiest moment of her life. She had never been as happy to see them. Never.

"Guys! Guys! SHIRO!" Momo yelled as loud as she could.

* * *

Hitsugaya froze. Everything slowed down. That word. That word he had longed to hear in person for over three weeks. That word that had never ceased to annoy him but that he had missed so much. He had missed it almost as much as the person who said it.

Hitsugaya looked up slowly. He was so afraid he was dreaming. So afraid. In the distance. Barely visible but clear as day. A young female shinigami with raven black hair, flashstepping towards them with everything she had.

Everyone stared, speechless. They just couldn't believe their own eyes. Momo. It was really her. Hitsugaya moved, without even thinking. He didn't need to. Everyone else was still frozen but he took action.

He began flashstepping towards her aswell. This was by far the fastest he had ever flashstepped. Everything drove him to get to her. To Momo. Just a bit further. He could make out her beautiful, deep, chocolate brown eyes. He had missed those eyes so much.

And her smile. His heart was jumping at the sight of Momo's smile. The tears running down her face in endless rivers made him want to burst out crying too but he didn't want to. The only thing in the world he wanted, right at that moment was to embrace the lieutenant of squad five.

They collided in a bone crushing embrace. Momo clutched Hitsugaya like she never wanted to let him go. Tears still fell from her eyes as she buried her head in his chest. Hitsugaya held Momo close to him and buried his head in her hair, breathing in her peachy scent.

"H- Hitsugaya, I- I've m- missed y- you s- so m- much," Momo whimpered crying harder. Hitsugaya held her close, comforting her.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you bedwetter and I missed you too," he whispered into her hair. She looked up into his eyes and chocolate brown met bright turquoise. Hitsugaya's head leaned down to meet hers. Their eyes didn't break contact.

Their lips were centimetres apart but suddenly Momo slipped from his grip. He blinked. _Where did she-?_

"Hitsugaya!" Momo screamed. Shocked, Hitsugaya looked up only to see Momo being held by an arrancar. Hitsugaya was trembling with anger. he had been so close. They couldn't take her away again.

"I'm sorry but I have to borrow your friend here for some time. But don't worry. We'll return her body one we've taken her soul little soul reapers. I doubt that will satisfy but well... Too bad for you," said the arrancar, grinning madly.

Momo's eyes were wide and horrified. She hadn't known what they were actually going to do to her but take her soul? Hitsugaya couldn't control himself. They were basically going to kill her.

"Give Momo back!" he roared furious. Momo was trembling with fear.

"Bye now!" the arrancar said gleefully and he disappeared. Somewhere in the distance there was something that sounded too much like "Shiro."

Hitsugaya fell to his hands and knees. He was traumatized. _They're going to kill her? Take her soul? Momo. MOMO! _Hitsugaya was shaking.

"Captain?" said Rangiku worriedly. They had all just arrived to where the tenth division captain lay. No response. Rangiku was freaking out.

"What did he say?" asked Renji.

"They're going to kill her. They're going to take her soul," Hitsugaya whispered. Everyone gasped in shock. It took all of his strength but Hitsugaya stood up.

"So we're just going to save her before they get the chance. Come on," Hitsugaya said and everyone immediately left.

Las Noches was going to suffer the wrath of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Someone who got very pissed off when the person he love's life is threatened.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for such a downer there. They were going to kiss and I ruined the moment. We do need to have the little war in Las Noches so I had this happen for two reasons:**

**1. I had no idea on what the hell else I was going to write in this chapter.**

**2. It's puts a bit of tension in the air and this way Toshiro is even more determined to save her.**

**Thanks for reading! I tried hard to put something interesting in this chapter. Let me know what you think. **

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED ALOT! THANK YOU!**

******Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	15. Let the Battle Commence!

**Last Chapter.**

"They're going to kill her. They're going to take her soul," Hitsugaya whispered. Everyone gasped in shock. It took all of his strength but Hitsugaya stood up.

"So we're just going to save her before they get the chance. Come on," Hitsugaya said and everyone immediately left.

Las Noches was going to suffer the wrath of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Someone who got very pissed off when the person he love's life is threatened.

* * *

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID DAMN ARRANCAR!" Momo yelled at the arrancar who was carrying her. He was becoming annoyed very quickly. It was rare Momo was ever annoying or rude and tried to irritate people into leaving her alone. This was an exception to her regular behaviour however.

"And stop carrying me like I'm an object or something! In case you didn't notice I'm a person! Some genius you are. Pfft," Momo continued. A vein popped on the arrancar's forehead.

"I mean come on. And were you the fastest person they could send to get me? It took you ages to catch up you know," Momo went on, suppressing a smirk. Another vein popped.

"And you come across as pretty impatient too. Like I was enjoying the moment back there, if you know what I mean, and you just pop up out of nowhere and ruin it. Yep, impatient no doubt," Momo commented and couldn't stop the small smirk that grace her lips. He snapped.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL! JESUS, YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON I HAVE EVER COME ACROSS IN MY LIFE! DO YOU EVER STOP TALKING FOR EVEN A MINUTE! AND DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT. YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC SOUL REAPER! I. HAPPEN TO BE ESPADA NUMBER EIGHT!" Zurui Kitsune yelled at the raven haired lieutenant. She raised an eyebrow.

"And I am supposed to care why?" she asked smirking.

"I could easily kill you right now, and I'm not only because you are no use to Yasuo dead and in bloodied pieces!" Zurui threatened.

"I'll believe you can do that to me when it happens oh high and mighty Espada number eight," Momo mocked.

"And you arrancars are really dependent on me aren't you. Jeesh. I guess you've been pretty helpless since your downfall," Momo criticised. This annoyed Zurui to quite an extent. He glared at her while she looked up and smiled innocently. Las Noches wasn't that far ahead now.

Momo decided to look at the ground. It blurred by due to the Espada's sonido. The wind whipped her face and her hair blew wildly around her face. With her face out of Zurui's view Momo decided to try something.

"Bakudo no. nine, Geki," she whispered. Suddenly the ground stopped moving. Zurui Kitsune had stopped moving.

"What the hell did you do girl?" yelled Zurui. Momo shrugged and slid out from under his arm.

"Nothing much. Just a little bit of kido," she told him smiling. He growled, frustrated. Zurui then grinned.

"Chikako!" he yelled out loud. Almost immediately Momo felt herself being restrained. Panicking Momo's instincts kicked in.

"Bakudo no.-" Momo began but was cut off by a hand on her mouth. The distraction had allowed Zurui to escape her kido also. She cursed in her head. Even though Momo could perform most kido spells without any incantations but she still needed to speak to name it. Momo then chose to look at the one who had managed to catch her by surprise.

The girl looked quite different compared to her, well master she guessed. Her master had bright yellow hair which was just below his shoulders and his eyes were a deep indigo. A mask covered his left cheek. He was altogether rather weird looking if you asked Momo. Then again he was the eighth Espada. (**A/N- Those of you who have seen the actual eight Espada guy know what I'm talking about).**

The girl however had deep blue hair which was tied up into two pigtails and creepy blood red eyes. Bright crimson. She had a set of jagged teeth along her chin as her mask. A zan pactuo with a dark blue coloured hilt, similar to her hair was strapped to her waist. She appeared quite happy to have helped her master.

"Good job Chikako. Now that we have calmed down, I believe introductions are the only polite thing to do," said Zurui Kitsune. Momo glared at him.

_I've heard of never judging a book by it's cover but this guy is definitely as weird as he looks._

"I am Zurui Kitsune, Espada numder eight and this is my subordinate Chikako Mai," Zurui Kitsune told Momo. Momo rolled her eyes basically telling him she couldn't care less.

"Well then. Let's go. Come on Chikako," Zurui said.

"Yes sir," Chikako replied. They then resumed their trip to Las Noches.

_Shiro... Help me. Please. I don't want to die._

Momo closed her eyes and allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek.

_And... I never got to kiss you._

* * *

"I want to make something very clear before we arrive in Las Noches. Listen well because I'm not repeating myself. Only Kurosaki and myself are to go after Espadas. The rest of you stay away from them. If an Espada challenges you, only fight it if you have at least one other person with you. Clear?" explained Hitsugaya.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya," was what Kiyone, Rukia, Izuru, Rangiku, Renji and Shuhei said.

"Sure thing Toshiro," Ichigo decided to say instead. A vein popped on Toshiro's head.

"What! But I bet the Espadas will be the only ones capable of a real fight! The others are probably weaklings," Ikkaku complained.

"I agree with Ikkaku. I want a fight but still with a beautiful ending for me!" exclaimed Yumichika.

"I'm going to just ignore that because right now I don't give a damn Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said in response. Ichigo shrugged.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika shut up. I don't care. I can send you back to the soul society if you're not going to listen to me," threatened Hitsugaya. Neither said anything.

"What happens if we're by ourselves and an Espada comes, Captain Hitsugaya?" asked Renji.

"I know it sounds stupid Abarai but run. Momo would hate herself if one of us died on her. She didn't even want us to come in the first place in case we got hurt," Hitsugaya replied. Everyone gulped now knowing if they died they would be letting Momo down bigtime.

_We're coming Momo. And I swear after this I'm gonna hold on to you and never let go. You mean too much to me bedwetter._

"Now listen to me closely. I have a plan," Hitsugaya said and he explained as they continued, closer and closer towards Las Noches.

* * *

"Hiromi, your subordinates are capable of fighting I presume," Yasuo said to the pink haired Espada.

"Of course Yasuo. Aki and Tadao are prepared," she replied.

"Good. Your subordinates are exceptional fighters. We will need them," Yasuo commented. Hiromi nodded.

"Yasuo? Who is to restrain and force her to watch?" Hiromi asked the first Espada.

"I think will get Zurui to do it. Of all he is the weakest Espada," answered Yasuo.

"Do you really think she will release it?" Hiromi questioned him. He shrugged.

"It is most likely, I believe," he told her.

"You appear confident," Hiromi commented with a frown.

"I have faith," he stated.

"What do we do to the soul reapers once we take the power Yasuo?" Hiromi asked.

"I think we should throw them the body and trap them in Hueco Mundo. It will be the easiest strategy," Yasuo said with a sick grin.

"That's rather heartless Yasuo," Hiromi told him.

"I am an arrancar. Such a thing does not exist. So you are right Hiromi. I am heartless. **Every single one of us is**," he told her his eyes narrowed.

She didn't bother to reply. She felt too guilty.

She couldn't trust her voice in making her sound like everything was okay.

Because she knew it wasn't in the slightest.

* * *

Momo sat on the ground beside a window in a tower. The window was actually a decent size! Momo would have been amazed if she even cared any more. She was too depressed. Too sad. So so alone.

The window was roughly twenty metres above ground, not too high really when you consider how high the towers of Las Noches really go. Her arms were bound and her mouth was gagged to prevent her using kido.

Tears started to leak down her face as she saw the approaching figures in the distance. She looked down at the ground outside Las Noches where the arrancars stood. She didn't allow herself to count them. It would just make her feel worse.

The group was closer. More tears fell. Zurui Kitsune and Chikako Mai were just a few metres away from her. Guarding her. So she didn't escape. Or try to jump out the window. Or kill herself. Toshiro would never forgive her if she died but she could never forgive herself if he died.

So they both pretty much had to live.

But then Momo noticed.

_Wait a minute. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight? What? Who's missing? Who?_

Momo squinted and was eventually able to make out who was approaching.

_Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Shuhei, Izuru and Kiyone. So that means... Where are Ikkaku and Yumichika? Surely they of all people didn't go back to the Soul Society. They love fighting. They hardly would've gone back. Would they?_

Momo noticed the arrancars below her were just as confused as she was. And then Momo saw them. Ikkaku and Yumichika. They were behind several sand dunes and doing extremely well at hiding their spiritual pressure and hiding themselves from the arrancars.

Momo knew there was no way the arrancars couldn't possibly see them from the ground. Momo actually had an advantage of being up here despite all the disadvantages. One thing still puzzled her.

_What the hell are Yumichika and Ikkaku doing hiding? They definitely aren't the type to do something like that. Toshiro must have a plan. I really hope he does._

Momo really wanted to help them, whatever way she could. An idea came to mind but she knew it was risky. She could probably pull it off being a master of kido but it was still dangerous for her to do. If she made one mistake... She made her decision.

Momo concentrated. Total concentration was necessary. If she didn't it would result in disaster. And Momo really didn't want to get blown up. It was her only option however and she was extremely determined to help Toshiro.

Besides it was probably best if she didn't watch the fight. Until she became part of it of course.

And she was confident she would. And soon too.

When Momo was satisfied all she had to do was wait. She had it in her head now but she wanted to wait and see what Yumichika and Ikkaku were doing. The last thing she wanted was to affect Toshiro's plan in a negative way.

Momo opened her eyes again and peered out the window. They had begun fighting. She thanked god that none of her friends appeared injured and was glad it wasn't the same story for the arrancars. She knew they really might have a chance.

_Tsohiro looks like he's fighting an Espada. I'm sure he'll be okay. He bet the third one last time. I just hope he will be okay._

Momo noticed several arrancars had not yet joined the fight but were instead watching from the "sidelines."

A man with blood red hair who had a muscular build and tan skin. A girl with orange hair with red tips, who looked about twenty in human years. A man with silver hair which reminded her of Gin Ichimaru's and pale skin, along with a slim build. Lastly a young looking girl with a dainty build and bright pink hair.

_Hiromi..._

Momo then glanced over to the rough area where Yumichika and Ikkaku had been when she last looked. They were a good bit closer now. But they were after going past where the fight was taking place. Instead they were heading in the direction of Momo. Well the tower she was in.

_I have no doubts Toshiro forced them into doing this._

Momo waited another five minutes. They had managed to slip by unnoticed which naturally wouldn't be easy for a bald guy whose head shines as bright as the sun and a strange, girly looking guy with weird feathers on his right eye. Momo had to suppress a laugh.

_Okay well if they're rescuing me I __might as well help out. Also. Seeing as they're at the base and on their way up might as well try out my idea. It will work! I just need to believe it will._

Momo could sense their pressure. Mainly because she recognised it and she was very good at not only hiding her spiritual pressure but sensing others too, even amidst the current confusion of the battle.

_I'm coming Toshiro. Just wait until I get there. Just stay alive until then and I'll protect you with my life. You shouldn't die. I'm the one they want. Not you._

* * *

"I can't believe Captain Hitsugaya sent us to do this," complained Ikkaku as he made his way up the staircases, Yumichika following closely behind.

"You're still getting to fight an Espada Ikkaku so stop complaining. It's not beautiful of you. Besides the sooner we do this the sooner we can join the real fight," Yumichika told him.

"Well then what are we waiting for," Ikkaku said grinning.

"Well I'm waiting for you because being behind you I can only go as fast as you," Yumichika commented. Ikkaku grunted, annoyed and sped up.

* * *

_Finally!_

Momo removed the rope but discretely so the eighth Espada and his subordinate wouldn't noticed. Momo had used Bakudo no. one Sho to zap open the rope. Because she couldn't speak Momo had to do it without speaking. If her concentration had wavered when she was saying it in her head for even a moment it would have gone horribly wrong. That's what made it so risky.

Now all Momo had to do was wait. As soon as Ikkaku and Yumichika came, they would want to fight alone, so then Momo could leave to go help the others. She was pretty sure they would be okay, Ikkaku and Yumichika that is. Yumichika was only fighting a subordinate and Ikkaku had bankai to use against Zurui as Momo was pretty sure Ikkaku had called dibs on the Espada.

It was several minutes later but Momo when she saw Ikkaku and Yumichika she had never been so happy to see anyone in her life. Momo beamed whereas Zurui and Chikako drew their sword s and took up defensive positions.

"Momo! Good to see you! Mind if we handle these guys?" Ikkaku asked drawing Hozukimaru. Yumichika dd the same with his zan pactuo, Fujikujaku.

Momo stood up and removed her gag.

"No. Thanks guys. Be careful," Momo warned and flashstepped out. Chikako and Zurui went to follow her. Ikkaku stopped Zurui and Yumichika followed Chikako down a couple floors before stopping her. He wanted to be away from anyone in case he had to use his swords real ability.

"Be careful. Pfft. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you **and** kick your ass, for good measure. Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku said and grinned at the Espada before him.

* * *

Momo was on the ground floor in no time. She tore a length of material from her sash. She then used it to pull her hair out of her face into a pigtail. She then moved her hand to the bracelet on her wrist. She hesitated but then removed it.

_It'll come in handy. Besides, I have to tell them sooner or later about my captain level spiritual pressure and bankai. I have a feeling they're going to see it anyway._

Momo sighed. She felt more comfortable actually exerting the amount of spiritual pressure she was supposed to or rather had.

* * *

Hitsugaya blocked the oncoming attack with Hyourinmaru and jumped several metres back. He then sensed something. It was Momo's spiritual pressure. He wondered if Ikkaku and Yumichika had helped her escape already.

Then something changed. It was stronger. Much stronger. It was captain level.

_But how? It's definitely Momo's but how could she-._

Hitsugaya gasped in realisation.

_ Momo has bankai._

* * *

**YAY! Finally we're at the good part! Finally some action! I was too exited to wait to wrote this so I spent the entire day working on it! And it's done! So happy XD. Thanks sooo much for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. I really wanna hear your thoughts on it and I really appreciate people reviewing!**

**!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

******Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	16. Progress part 1

**Haha. Las Noches is going down in flames, and ice! Thanks to everyone for reading this far!**

* * *

Momo crouched behind the corner of the building. She was observing the battle and trying to decide on what actions to take first. She knew she had to think about this carefully. If she didn't they might use her friends as hostages or whatever. Who knew what these nutbags were capable of.

Ichigo was making quick progress with the subordinates. It was clear if they wanted to keep him busy, they needed an Espada. As if they had read her mind, Hiromi was sent out to confront Ichigo.

Momo despite everything, still found it in her heart to care a bit about Hiromi. That was just the way she was. Aizen being an example. Momo scowled at herself for allowing her thoughts to drift. She needed to focus to be able to save everyone's lives.

Toshiro on the other hand. He was putting up a good fight and holding his own no doubt but if they ever wanted to get out of this place, the fight had to finish up soon.

_How can I attack the Espada he's fighting without making it immediately clear, I have escaped from those two. The most basic and easiest thing to do would be..._

* * *

Toshiro blocked the oncoming blow just in time. The clang of the blades rang through the air. It was already a common sound, being in the midst of a battle. He pushed his opponent away from him and rushed in for an attack.

He managed to deliver a thin but long cut to the Espada's chest. The Espada growled in annoyance and lunged but Hitsugaya jumped out of his range.

_I'm ending this now! I haven't got time! I'm going to get Momo out of that tower when I'm done here._

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro said, raising his zan pactuo over his head. The ice dragon appeared and headed straight for the sixth Espada.

However the Espada dodged the attack. The ground on which he had stood was not as lucky and got completely iced over. Hitsugaya scowled, annoyed that he had missed the arrancar.

_ I'm not going to hit him when I haven't done anything to slow him down considerably. What am I going to do now? _

Hitsugaya continued to send ice at the Espada. Hitsugaya didn't want to, but he was holding back. He couldn't risk hurting any of the soul reapers with him. He decided he should probably try and lure the Espada away so he could fight properly. And finish this, quickly.

He really had no other choice. It was unlikely the Espada was going to magically slow down so he could freeze him already. Just as Hitsugaya was about to put his (only) plan into action a massive red-orange kido fireball collided with the completely unsuspecting sixth Espada.

The Espada was knocked several metres away from the main area of the battle. This worked to Hitsugaya's advantage. The Espada had suffered a considerable amount of damage from the hit as he had not expected it and done nothing to stop it having a full impact on him.

Hitsugaya wasn't as concerned with the Espada. He was more so occupied with locating the source of that all too familiar shikai attack. Then he spotted her. She was standing out of most people's view, beside the tower.

Most of her hair was tied up out of her face with a white strip of fabric but her bangs and fringe still hung loosely around her face. She held a released Tobiume in both hands. She had a determined expression on her face but she froze slightly when their eyes met.

The moment was there, everything disappeared except the two of them, but then Momo broke the contact. She gave him an apologetic look and a weak smile. She then gestured to the sixth Espada and gave him a serious face. He understood what she was saying immediately.

_ I've given him some damage and got him away from everyone. Quick Toshiro._

He nodded discretely, telling her that he understood what she was saying. She gave him another quick smile and then began scanning the battle area. Hitsugaya understood she was probably checking to see if anyone needed her help.

_She's as thoughtful as always. Even in the midst of battle. I better go deal with that Espada now._

* * *

Kiyone blocked the oncoming attack with her zan pactuo. The two pushed against each other with their zan pactuos for a minute before backing away so they could go in for another attack.

The arrancar came in for a blow but Kiyone jumped away. She slid back several feet when she landed back on the ground, causing dust to rise. Kiyone was holding up well, considering she had never fought the arrancars before.

The arrancar she was fighting had long, brown-red hair. Her eyes were a light brown, chestnut colour. The female arrancar was several inches taller than Kiyone, giving her the advantage. It made the fight more difficult for Kiyone. Her skin was a pale peach.

"What is your name, soul reaper?" the arrancar asked her.

"Kiyone Kotetsu, 3rd seat officer of squad thirteen," Kiyone answered. She was panting slightly and there was sweat beading her forehead.

"I am Aki Soyokaze, fraccione of Hiromi Tsuki, Espada number six," the arrancar said in return.

"You seem like a worthy enough opponent. Perhaps... Have you ever seen a resurrectcion form, Kiyone Kotetsu?" Aki asked. Kiyone shook her head.

"Then I will show you mine. Consider it an honourable way to die, by my zan pactuo release form," Aki continued. Kiyone's eyes widened.

_She's releasing her zan pactuo now! I'm barely keeping up with her as it is. Either I'm weak or she is one of the stronger fracciones. I really hope it's not that I'm weak._

"Stalk and kill, Akushitsuna kuma," Aki Soyokaze said, holding her zan pactuo in front of her. Bright orange light surrounded the arrancar and Kiyone lifted her arm up to her forehead to shield her eyes from the light and wind.

The light disappeared and Kiyone warily took her arm away. She squinted, trying to see through the thick layer of smoke that surrounded the arrancar. The smoke then cleared causing Kiyone to gasp in shock.

The arrancar wore a mask on it's head which had an array of sharp teeth at the front of it. Two of the teeth on either side came down an inch or two further than the others on either side of her face. Two horns came out of the mask going vertical and then horizontal before vertical again. She also had an orange marking on her right cheek, which consisted of three diagonal lines.

A hollowfied mask covered her chest and shoulders. Both of her arms were hollowfied and had sharp points protruding from them. She wore tight white trousers while her knee down was also hollowfied. A belt-like thing went around her waist only it was made up of sharp teeth. A similar object was around her neck. The arrancar's hair still blew around her face.

In her right hand was a long, white needle-like staff. It was about as tall as Kiyone even. Kiyone narrowed her eyes and held her zan pactuo in both hands. She took up a defensive position.

_I'm not going down without a fight._

* * *

Izuru and Shuhei stood side by side, each studying their opponent. Izuru was fighting Daiki. Shuhei was fighting Osamu.

"Do you think they are as strong as the girl?" Daiki asked Osamu warily. Osamu glared at him but then replied.

"I hope not. It won't take them long to beat us if they are," he hissed.

"Did you hear what they just said?" Izuru asked Shuhei. Shuhei nodded.

"Clearly Momo has been training hard for a while now, without telling us too. Do you get her spiritual pressure right now?" Shuhei replied.

"Yeah, it's different, stronger. So do you think..." Izuru suggested.

"Yeah. She got bankai," Shuhei confirmed.

"How do you think she hid the spiritual pressure?" Izuru asked.

"Maybe something like that eyepatch thing, Kenpachi has," Shuhei said.

"Yeah maybe. So do you think we can beat them?" Izuru questioned him.

"Yeah. Lets just get this done with quickly. If they release use your shikai," Shuhei advised.

"Got it. Lets go," Izuru said and the both immediately took up the offensive.

* * *

"Tadao Yashino, fraccione of Hiromi Tsuki, Espada five," introduced the subordinate.

"Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of squad six," Renji replied.

"I see. At least you're a lieutenant. For your friend's benefit, you should hope that my fellow fraccione, Aki is fighting someone of at least that level. Otherwise they have no chance," Tadao mentioned. At this Renji got a bit worried.

_ That could only be Kiyone or Rukia. I'm pretty sure if it were somehow Ikkaku or Yumichika they'd be fine. It would be just our luck if it was either Kiyone or Rukia._

"Pfft. Whatever. They'll be fine," Renji said confidently.

"If you say so," the arrancar stated, bored.

"I suppose I might as well release," the arrancar continued.

"What! Already!" Renji exclaimed.

"Why wait? Besides if Aki has already, I don't see why I shouldn't. Her opponent doesn't look all that strong too," Tadao answered him. Renji quickly glanced around looking for the opponent of a released, female arrancar.

_ Damn, it's Kiyone. That's just fricken typical. For her sake lets hope he wasn't serious about that._

* * *

_Kiyone doesn't look like she's holding up too well. Her opponent looks really strong too even though it's not an Espada._

Rukia turned her attention back to her opponent, a girl that was not much taller than her with short, blonde hair and bright, orange eyes. Her zan pactuo had an orange handle and silver guard.

_I want to help Kiyone but I can't until I beat this arrancar. I can use shikai but I'll have to get her the first time or it won't be by surprise. It will be more difficult to get her then._

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki," Rukia said twisting her zan pactuo in hand.

"What are you doing? Fight me already," the girl said impatiently.

"Some No Mai, Tsuki Shiro," Rukia continued, oblivious to the arrancar.

"What? You think your pretty little sword is gonna kill me. It doesn't look very dangerous to me," the arrancar commented, not noticing the glowing circle beneath her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! What are -. Damn," she said noticing the circle but it was too late.

A massive cylinder of ice appeared in the middle of the battlefield. Most arrancars looked, curious, but the soul reapers didn't. They knew who it was. Rukia returned Sode No Shirayuki to it's original form.

* * *

"So. Which Espada are you?" Ichigo asked the pink haired girl.

"Hiromi Tsuki, Espada five," she answered blankly.

"Five huh? That's fine then," Ichigo replied. Her eyes narrowed.

"You sound very confident," she observed.

"Yeah well. It's my business why," Ichigo told her.

"I guess I should just get this over with, seeing as you're so confident you won't mind if I don't bother with my release form," Hiromi said drawing her zan pactuo.

"Don't be so sure that you won't have to release it," Ichigo advised.

_She kinda reminds me of Ulquiorra to be honest. I just hope she's not as strong as he was. Probably not if she is only five. I should still be careful though._

Suddenly the Espada disappeared.

_What! Where did-? Gotcha._

Ichigo turned and blocked the oncoming blow that would have cracked his skull open.

"Not bad," Hiromi commented.

"You're just testing me aren't you," Ichigo told her. She simply shrugged.

"You have alot of experience fighting against arrancars don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah what of it?" Ichigo answered.

"It may keep you alive a bit longer," she told him.

_Jeesh! How did Momo put up with all this crap for three weeks?_

* * *

"Growl! Haineko!" Rangiku ordered her zan pactuo. Her blade turned into millions of tiny fragments. She pointed it towards the arrancar she was fighting, and a swirling wind of the pieces of blade surrounded them.

"Curse you, Rangiku Matsumoto!" he yelled.

_Well, that's the end of him. At least now it can be one on one._

Rangiku turned to face the other arrancar she had been fighting. He looked kinda pissed off about his friend.

"Screech, Terodakutiru," the arrancar said holding his zan pactuo out to the side.

_Already! Uh. I wanted a rest already. I hate resurrectcion forms. They make my job so much harder._

Rangiku scowled and returned Haineko to it's original form for the time being.

_Jeesh! How long is this going to take already! I haven't got the time to wait around. We all just want to save Momo and get the hell out of here already._

The light surrounding him disappeared and only smoke remained to conceal the arrancar.

_Finally! If he had taken any longer I would've just left._

The smoke cleared to reveal the transformed arrancar. Bony wings stretched outward from his back. His feet and hands were replaced with claws and his entire body was hollowfied. The only part of him which hadn't been hollowfied was his face which was sheltered under a skull which looked like it belonged to a bird or something. In his hands were small bladed discs.

"Now Rangiku Matsumoto, I will avenge Danieru," he said with narrowed eyes.

"You do that. Growl, Haineko!"

* * *

"You're a pretty good fighter, you know that," Ikkaku commented.

"You're not half bad yourself," Zurui replied.

"By any chance, have you got that bankai thing that captains have?" Zurui asked.

"If you show me it, I'll release my resurrectcion," Zurui continued.

"How will I know you'll keep your word?" Ikkaku asked.

"I'll go first. I want to see this thing called bankai, and I'd like an intense fight too," Zurui told him.

"Fine by me," Ikkaku replied grinning.

* * *

"You're rather rash and you rush into battle recklessly," Yumichika commented, easily avoiding the sword Chikako swung at him.

"Shut. Up," she said swinging her zan pactuo again and again.

"That's it. You think you can tease me and think yourself above me! Tear to pieces, Pirania!" She said swinging her sword in front of her.

"Bloom, Fujikujaka," Yumichika said releasing his shikai. Red light emanated from the girl as her resurrectcion form was released.

_I don't want to, but I may have to use Ruri'iro kujaku so I better make sure I stay in a secluded area or things could get ugly._

* * *

**I know, I know. It took me ages to come up with this little short thing and I'm sorry. Inspiration has been very lacking the last couple days. Anyway, here it is! Chapter 16! Hope you liked it and thought it was good! Thank you for reading, especially this far into my story! I appreciate the views! Please review! I really want what you think on my story so far. And I also want you guy's opinion, How descriptive should I be on the battles. If you find them boring I won't be detailed but if you like them I'll try harder on them. Review please, they are appreciated, ALOT. Thank you!**

******Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	17. Progress part 2

**Momo.**

_I need to get involved in the fight now no matter what. It doesn't matter if they realise I escaped. My friends are important here._

Momo uneasily crouched behind the tower, observantly looking over the battlefield. She noticed Kiyone was in a bit of bother. Despite that Rukia was helping Kiyone, Momo still had a bad feeling about not assisting them.

She knew she would feel more comfortable to just help them out already but something held her back. She was afraid. Afraid of what her friends would say to her now that they knew she had never told them the truth about her bankai.

She didn't want them to hate her or think she didn't trust them. She did. She just knew they would have encouraged her to say it and take the captain's exam straight away.

Back then, when she got it she just knew she wasn't ready but now could be different. The thing she had really feared most was what would her friends think of it. She didn't deserve to get bankai before most of them. Or so that was how she had felt.

_I have to face them at some stage. Besides, I care more about them than what they think of me. They've always been there for me, I will be there for them, no matter what. Even if I have my doubts about their opinions of me._

Momo flash stepped towards the two, blurring by so as not to be noticed. She quickly reached them. She disappeared behind the arrancar they were fighting and slashed it in half. Only when the arrancar fell, was when they saw the petite, raven haired girl. Both girls face's broke into smiles.

"Momo! You're okay!" they said in unison, grinning in disbelief. Momo gave them a small smile and flash stepped in front of them.

"Hey… I guess you know about my… um…" Momo stammered nervously. Both looked at her understandingly. Momo looked up and was surprised by their expressions.

"You… you're not mad?" Momo asked in disbelief.

"Of course not. It's okay Momo," Rukia said smiling.

"Yeah, it must've been hard not feeling ready but getting it anyway," Kiyone said smiling kindly.

"You've been through a lot. How can we blame you? It's not your fault you didn't feel comfortable with everyone knowing. And you definitely can't be blamed for being scared of becoming a captain! That would terrify any of us," Rukia mentioned with a small laugh. Momo gave the a weak smile.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot. We should probably go back to fighting now. I'm just going to help anyone that needs it, you two should stick together from now on, okay?" Momo explained.

Both nodded and she flat-stepped off again out of sight so she study the battlefield. It was her preferred way of doing this. Being able to see everything that's happening so she can assist her friends without a moments hesitation if needs be.

* * *

**Toshiro.**

"How cowardly. Having your friend catch me off guard," the sixth Espada commented struggling to stand.

"I didn't have her do anything," Toshiro replied, eyes narrowed.

"You're very defensive of whoever it was," Takeshi Bureka observed. Toshiro was feeling protective.

"Don't concern yourself over it. Be concerned for yourself," Toshiro said menacingly. The Espada raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Quite fierce for one so young looking," Takeshi commented.

_ I am not, that short anymore! I have grown over the last couple years! No one can say I haven't because it would be a lie! I'm taller than Momo anyway!_

"Anyway, back to the fight. I hate being injured, it's such a drag. Poison, Kobura no Ikari," the Espada said smirking.

_ Dammit! I should've killed him when I had the chance. Now in his resurrectcion form, his injuries will have healed completely, as if the damage was never done. Damn, and Momo went to the trouble of helping me too. I totally wasted the opportunity she gave me. _

Toshiro was too busy beating himself up over it that he basically ignored the bright green light that the Espada was omitting due to his transformation. The light disappeared and eventually the smoke cleared to reveal his resurrectcion form.

Unchanged legs and feet. Hollowfied, scale-like covered his body and arms. Snake heads replaced his hand he had no weapon in either hand. Two snakes loomed at his shoulders.

_ Being Espada six, this resurrectcion is probably very destructive, I should be wary of it's abilities._

"Reign upon the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro yelled. _Let's go._

* * *

**Kiyone and** **Rukia.**

"Hey Kiyone. What should we do now? Help someone else or engage a random arrancar?" Rukia asked.

"Hmmmm… Well I think we should engage a new opponent but still be smart about it," Kiyone suggested.

"Good idea! It shouldn't be an Espada just to be careful and someone we can easily manage together," Rukia pointed out.

"Yeah, how about him? He's definitely not an Espada and doesn't seem to be engaged in the battle itself just yet Rukia. He's just standing there, as if waiting for orders," Kiyone pointed out, gesturing towards a middle aged looking arrancar with dark brown hair and dark grey eyes.

"Mmmmm… He has a height advantage but we might be okay considering he's not an Espada," Rukia agreed. Stealthily both made their way towards him.

"Hmmm," he said noticing both of them approach.

Well to be honest, what was the point in hiding the fact they were looking to fight him, when you think about it?

"I was beginning to get a bit bored to be honest. Master Takeo?" the arrancar said questioningly.

"Go ahead," Takeo replied and he returned his gaze to the main battle. His one of several fracciones bowed and used sonido to eliminate the rest of the distance between him and Kiyone and Rukia. They seemed a bit surprised that he had come to them.

"I presume you wish to fight me. Very well so," the arrancar said drawing his zan pactuo. Rukia and Kiyone mirrored the action.

"Two on one is hardly fair, my resurrectcion form shouldn't be a problem for you then," he commented.

* * *

**Izuru.**

"Drain, Kyuketsuki!"

"Raise your head, Wabiske!"

**(A/N- I'm gonna let you in on something. I am extremely lazy when it comes to rewriting or repeating something so I'm sorry but I'm just to lazy to write out Daiki's transformation again for anyone who wanted it. Apologies. I'm just too lazy to be bothered. And I hate myself for it. I really am sorry guys.)**

Daiki rushed out of the smoke towards Izuru. Surprised, but thankfully due to instinct and many years of hard training, Izuru blocked the oncoming attack.

"Not bad, lieutenant of squad three," Daiki commented with a maniac grin.

_That grin reminds me of Captain Zaraki, scary guy. But then there is scarier things. Momo, two months ago, for instance._

Izuru shuddered at the thought. He then shook his head back into focus and pushed Daiki away from him with Wabiske. Daiki came back immediately after. Izuru began to understand how Momo had beat Daiki.

Yes, he might be bloodthirsty and strong enough but he was overconfident. Momo was afterall someone who would lower people's expectations on sight but in battle, you wouldn't know what hit you.

The incident two months ago was enough proof to show Momo Hinamori was no joke when it came to fighting. Or her pride. Izuru blocked another oncoming blow but Daiki swung in his sharp and deadly left arm.

The arm left a shallow cut in Izuru's right thigh. It would have been worse if he hadn't avoided it to the best of his ability, considering the position he had been in. He cursed as some blood began trickling down his leg.

Izuru narrowed his eyes, trying to think. He then stood up straight despite the pain of it with his leg. He used shunpo to appear behind Daiki and brought his sword down from above. Daiki barely blocked the unexpected blow with his left arm.

Izuru tapped his arm twice with Wabiske and flash stepped away from him. He watched satisfactorily as Daiki's left arm dragged him down to his knees. He cursed silently under his breath.

"Give up? I presume you now understand my sword's abilities?" Izuru asked not breaking his stance. _Just in case._ Daiki began to laugh while Izuru took on a confused expression.

"And I presume you think you got me there lieutenant?" Daiki said still laughing. He then stopped and Izuru watched him warily. He then shed his left arm like it was an unecessary asset. Under was a slightly smaller but identical arm. Izuru stared at it.

_I could keep putting him in a situation where he needs to shed it until it gets too small but I don't have the time to do something like that. Dammit. Nothing is ever that easy I suppose. Although when he probably became wary of Wabiske's abilities he didn't use his sword for defence. I'm going to test my theory._

* * *

**Shuhei.**

"Sting, Buredosukopion!"

"Reap, Kazeshini."

**(A/N- I guess I have to do Osamu's though...)**

Dark blue light and smoke obscured Shuhei's view of Osamu. Shuhei stood there gripping Kazeshini in both hands, refusing to waver before the bright light. Eventually the smoke cleared to reveal Osamu's resurrectcion form.

He had hollowfied arms and so was his upper body. His arms were like sharp pincers and a bony, skeletal tail was connected to his back. At the end of it was two sharp points. A mask covered his head as well as the left side of his face.

Suddenly Osamu sent his massive scorpion-like tail towards the ready lieutenant. And if he hadn't been ready he wouldn't have blocked the attack so well. He crossed Kazeshini's two blades in front of him and succeeded in blocking the attack. He skidded back several feet due to the impact. He grunted.

"Not bad..." Osamu said before realising that he didn't know Shuhei's name.

"Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of squad nine," Shuhei said not breaking his stance. Osamu withdrew his tail allowing Shuhei to stand properly.

"A lieutenant, I see. Me beating you is definite," Osamu stated.

"Yeah well don't get cocky," Shuhei commented.

"I can say what I please," Osamu stated and once again sent the tail flying towards Shuhei.

* * *

**Renji.**

"Quake, Chikyu Bureka," Tadao ordered his zan pactuo.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji yelled in response.

Bright purple light obscured Renji's vision for several moments and then when the smoke cleared, he finally got a look at the arrancar before him, in his resurrectcion form.

The arrancar had massive hollowfied arms with large and powerful fists. In fact, he was entirely hollowfied. He didn't have any part of him that indicated he was an arrancar, visibly anyway. Renji's eyes narrowed.

_I've no idea as to what his abilities consist of at the moment. His fists seem powerful and destructive so he can cause alot of damage but they also look heavy meaning they will probably slow him down._

Tadao then lifted his right arm and punched the ground with great force. The earth shook and cracks appeared in the ground. Renji leaped backwards from the quaking ground and flashstepped behind the arrancar. Tadao turned realising where Renji had gone but his speed was not giving him a full advantage against Renji.

_Just like I thought, he's slower than before. If I can catch him with a fast attack then maybe... I have to avoid his attacks though. They might not be extremely fast but they're still destructive._

Tadao punched the ground again but this time with both fists. Renji jumped away from him.

_Damn, he knows he has a disadvantage with speed so he's forcing me to keep my distance. Good thing distance works for me._

Renji threw Zabimaru at the released arrancar. The arrancar eye's widened in surprise. He barely had time to react especially because he was so slow and was caught by surprise. He lifted up an arm to block the attack.

Renji brought his arm back and brought his zan pactuo in to damage Tadao twice more before returning Zabimaru to it's normal shikai stared at the arrancar in shock.

_Did I even scratch him? Dammit, I didn't want to have to do this._

"Bankai," Renji said. Tadao's eyes went wide. _He couldn't have bankai, Could he?_ Tadao asked himself. Red reaitsu emanated from Renji as he used his bankai.

**(A/N- I'm so sorry guys but I'm the laziest person alive which is why I'm not describing Renji's bankai. Apologies. I just don't want to ruin it for people who haven't seen it yet.)**

"Hihio, Zabimaru. Hikotsu Taihou!" Renji yelled as the massive red ball of energy was fired at the awed arrancar. The blast hit Tadao hard and Renji couldn't see him for several moments.

Renji stood before the large cloud of smoke, Zabimaru at the ready, in case somehow the arrancar could still move afterthe blow. The the smoke cleared to reveal Tadao lying on the ground barely moving.

"Damn you. D- d- damn you," the arrancar spat at Renji and he stopped moving completely. Nothing else was said. Renji returned Zabimaru to it's shikai form.

* * *

**Ichigo.**

Hiromi stood up from the neat crouch she had landed in. She was fast and strong but Ichigo was too. Neither had landed a blow on the other. Yet. She used sonido to move in and Ichigo blocked the predicted oncoming attack.

_She may look small and petite but she's not anything she appears to be. Except quiet. She is pretty quiet._

They both clashed swords and parried each other's blows. Several minutes later however, neither of them receiving a hit changed. Both were standing waiting for the other to strike.

Hiromi suddenly gasped. Her eyes widened as she turned to look around her.

"Aki. Tadao. No," she whispered eyes wide in shock. Ichigo seeing an opening, flashstepped in and tried to cut her diagonally. She barely avoided the worst of the blow and received a short but reasonably deep cut in her abdomen. She hissed at the pain and used sonido to get away from him.

She clutched her stomach as blood leaked out of the wound. She glared. Ichigo was surprised by this. It was a glare of pure hate and distaste.

"Such a cowardly move, soul reaper. I have lost my two fracciones and all you can think to do is attack me. How pitiful. At least I will have my revenge. You were promised the girl's body.

But she is the reason for all of this. She is to blame. I will kill you all, and then I will chop her up into pieces once Yasuo is done with her," Hiromi said menacingly, all humanity seemingly gone after the loss of her subordinates.

Ichigo was shocked and completely taken aback by Hiromi's sudden outburst. _She's totally lost it after losing her fracciones. She's even more dangerous now. Worse yet. I think I felt Momo's spiritual pressure meaning she's already escaped. And if that's the case. If Hiromi sees her. It's completely unpredictable what this Espada will do._

* * *

**Rangiku.**

Rangiku avoided the discs that were thrown at her by a hair's breadth. Once again they came at her and she blocked them with Haineko.

_He refuses to give me any chance to attack him. He really does want to get revenge for that guy I killed._

The blades continued to get directed at Rangiku and each time she barely dodged. Several minutes later of dodging and leaping and spending all her efforts on trying to get an attack in edgeways, Rangiku was tiring.

If felt like more effort each time to raise her sword. Rangiku suddenly found herself in a situation where her energy was too expended and she couldn't lift her sword fast enough.

The blade was getting closer, far too quickly for her liking. All of a sudden Rangiku saw black shinigami robes in front of her.

"Bakudo no. 39, Enkosen!" said a voice that sounded extremely familiar to Rangiku.

"Momo," Rangiku whispered shocked. _It feels like it's been forever. I've missed you so much._

* * *

**Ikkaku.**

"Scare to death, Orenji Okami!" Zurui ordered his zan pactuo before orange light and smoke engulfed him and blocked him from view. Ikkaku grinned maniacally, excited about his new opponent being at his strongest.

"Are you not going to use your bankai?" Zurui asked from inside the smoke.

"I'll wait and see if I need to," Ikkaku replied, Hozukimaru at the ready.

* * *

**Yumichika.**

_Ugh, such an ugly form. It matches her horrid personality._

Chikako Mai stood before Yumichika in her resurrectcion form. A massive, piranha resembling skull covered her head. Her dark blue hair lay messily around her face. Her face held a menacing smile.

Her arms were covered in white scales and her hands were now also white with sharp claws, an inch long. Her body and legs were normal apart from the scales covering both. Fins protruded from the sides of her calves. A mask went along her jaw with sharp teeth pointing upwards from it.

"That is a hideous sight. I refuse to look at you," Yumichika stated flatly. Chikako growled at him angrily. She held her hand out, fingers pointed in his direction. Suddenly the claws shot out of her hand.

Yumichika looked at them in distaste before deflecting them with his zan pactuo. Chikako growled again in annoyance and returned the claws to her hand before using sonido to get in front of Yumichika. She then swung in her sharp claws hoping to wound him but he blocked them.

* * *

**I'm so so so so sorry everyone! I know it's been ages since I updated and I'm soooooo sorry about that! I hope the chapter was worth waiting for. Please review! Please, please, please! I love you guys sharing your opinions!**

******Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	18. Winning

**Momo and Rangiku.**

Momo flashstepped towards Rangiku as quick as she possibly could. She placed herself between Rangiku and the bladed disc. Her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Bakudo no. 39, Enkosen!" Momo said holding Tobiume in front of her. Her sword began to rotate and it deflected the incoming blade.

"Momo," Rangiku whispered behind her in disbelief. Rangiku then smiled from happiness.

"You okay Rangiku?" Momo asked her friend with concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine Momo. Thanks," Rangiku replied, fixing her stance and holding Haineko in a defensive position.

"It's no problem Rangiku! I'm not going to stand by while one of you gets injured. How about we fight him together?" Momo suggested smiling. Rangiku nodded.

"It's great to see you Momo," Rangiku mentioned.

"You too Rangiku. Now lets go. Snap! Tobiume!" Momo said holding Tobiume in front of her.

"Growl! Haineko!" Rangiku said to release her zan pactuo.

"Hey Rangiku. Remember when we did that joined training session with our squads and showed them teamwork techniques with our shikais as examples?" Momo asked her friend.

"Of course! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rangiku replied smiling sneakily.

"Manoeuvre seven," Momo said in agreement smiling knowingly. Rangiku nodded. She then sent the minature pieces of ash towards the arrancar and trapped him in a swirling fortex of ash.

"You think this can kill me in my released form?" the arrancar yelled at her from inside the ash. Rangiku then suddenly lifted the ash out of the formation and returned it to sword form so quickly that the arrancar didn't even have time to react towards the blazing ball of fire that was heading his way.

"Well done Momo! Your aim was great!" Rangiku said to her friend but kept her eyes on the arrancar that was in the midst of a cloud of smoke, created from the impact.

"You too Rangiku!That tactic always works! Do you think we got him?" Momo asked her friend catiously.

"Well we hit him anyway. He definitely suffered some damage," Rangiku replied.

"Yeah, should we wait or go straight in?" Momo asked in a low voice. Rangiku was silent for a moment, clearly thinking about her answer.

"Either we wait or you could clear the smoke with Tobiume and me Haineko," Rangiku replied after several moments of thought. Momo looked around, concern in her eyes.

"I want to clear the smoke. I don't want to delay in case the others need our help," Momo answered, determination blazing in her brown eyes. Rangiku nodded understandingly.

Momo lifted Tobiume over her head and swung her down, sending several fire balls at once to clear the smoke. The balls of fire noticeably cleared most of the smoke.

"Good job Momo, my turn," Rangiku said with a playful smirk. She sent the ash towards the remaining smoke and with the winds she made blew the rest of it away. The only smoke that remained was rising from the particially blackened arrancar which stood panting heavily. He glared fiercely at the two.

"Y- you cowards. T- tricking me l- like that," He said angrily in between pants. Neither responded. He then took his two discs and somehow connected them. He now held a disc much larger than the previous two.

He then took the large disc in a single hand and brought his hand back as if going to throw it. He then brought his arm forward very fast and hurled the disc at Momo with all his force. Momo held Tobiume in front of her to block the attack.

Sparks flew at the contact and then the disc returned to his hand. Momo used a hand to push her fringe back out of her face. Beads of perspiration dotted her forehead.

"Rangiku. Don't block it with Haineko. Tobiume's shikai reinforces the blade so it doesn't break as easily but I don't think the same is the case for Haineko. Your blade would shatter," Momo warned her quickly and quietly.

"But Momo. I can't let you block it every time. Tobiume would eventually shatter too," Rangiku replied worriedly.

"Rangiku!" Momo yelled. Rangiku quickly turned to see the disc heading her way. Rangiku's eyes widened.

_Momo said Haineko would shatter if I tried to stop it. And I'm useless in Hueco Mundo without Haineko, because kido isn't really my strong point. I can't leave myself unprotected though. And I can't get Momo to protect me. Stopping it before, once even, seemed alot harder than it looks for her. What will I do?!_

Rangiku then heard Momo whispering extremely quickly to herself. Really quickly. It sounded like a chant to her and then Rangiku realised what Momo was doing. She was doing a kido incantation, and extremely quick at that.

Rangiku knew if Momo needed the incantation it must be high level kido. Momo then flashstepped in front of Rangiku. She had Tobiume sheathed already and had both hands held out in front of her.

"Bakudo no. 81 Danku!" Momo yelled just before the blade would've been too close to even react to. The blade made contact with the large blue shield but despite the pressure the shield didn't waver.

_Momo knew the incantation for a level eighty? And it's pretty strong meaning she probably won't have to use the incantation for much longer. She was always amazing at kido._

"Momo, are you okay?" Rangiku asked concerned. Momo nodded in reply her gaze still focused on the shield and through it. Several moments later and the disc retreated back to the arrancar. Momo's shield stayed in place.

"Rangiku, I have an idea to beat him with," Momo said quietly.

"Tell me," Rangiku replied eagerly.

The arrancar continued to throw the disc at the two who remained behind the blue shield. The arrancar had just thrown the disc again when suddenly a zan pactuo pierced his abdomen from the behind.

"What. How?" he choked. The blade was then pulled back out of him and he fell to the ground. Momo let her shield fall as the disc fell to the ground, it's owner after being weakened. The arrancar clutched the heavily bleeding wound and was panting heavily.

He turned to look at the one who had wounded him. Rangiku Matsumoto stood over him.

"Y- you. H- how," he choked angrily.

"An illusion using kido. It made you think I was still behind Momo's shield. You have to bind and use several kidos together for it to work so only very few people can do it, as it requires someone to be extremely skilled with kido," Rangiku explained flatly.

"Y- you did th- this," he asked hoarsely. Rangiku shook her head. He then fell to the ground, limp. Momo flashstepped over beside Rangiku.

"Sorry to make you do that Rangiku," Momo apologised quietly.

"It's okay. We would've had to do something and I had to help you out in someway," Rangiku said with a small smile. Momo returned it.

"What now?" Rangiku asked. Momo was silent for a moment, in thought.

"Help who needs it. It's been my strategy so far. I know somewhere we can see everything from," Momo replied.

"Good idea. Lets go then," Rangiku agreed and the two flashstepped away.

* * *

**Toshiro.**

The bony snake-like head shot out of Takeshi's arm once again and went straight for Toshiro. Toshiro sent several ice dragons towards the incoming snake. the snake either dodged or as soon as it got frozen, a purple light emanated from it and it was quickly freed from the ice.

This was beginning to frustrate Toshiro. Every single time he thought he had him, the ice shattered and the Espada was completely unharmed. As if that wasn't bad enough the Espada wasn't acting like he was putting his all into the fight. It was more like he was only particially interested in actually fighting the tenth division captain.

The snake was shot forth again and Toshiro dodged it. A tower behind him wasn't so lucky though. The seemingly small and so not destructive snake was, well destructive. A massive hole had been formed in the side of the tower. Rock and plaster lay inside the hole and more was crumbling. Takeshi Bureka pulled the snake back out of the rubble.

_That tower. I could've sworn that's the one Momo was in. So Ayasegawa and Madarame would be in there. They better have not been as unlucky as to get hit. That would just complicate everything._ Complications would just annoy Hitsugaya alot right now.

_This stupid damn arrancar is going to take this fight seriously whether he likes it or not!_

Toshiro then flashstepped in front of the Espada, Hyourinmaru raised over his head. He swung downwards with all his power and was satisfied when the Espada struggled to keep his sword away. He wasn't done though. He was going to finish this. He'd make the Espada regret not taking him seriously.

He manoeuvred the chain at the end of his sword's hilt around the arm the arrancar was using to hold away his sword and pulled. The Espada, being caught by surprise, allowed his arm the be pulled downwards allowing a cut to be made in his left shoulder. The arrancar growled in pain and glared at the tenth division captain.

Hitsugaya then jumped back away, out of close range but left the chain wrapped around the arrancar's arm causing him to stumble forward. Hitsugaya then shot back in towards him.

"Ryusenka!" Hitsugaya yelled, freezing the sixth Espada._ At least, my fracciones are not alive to see me die. _Hitsugaya stood back before he flashstepped in and quickly stabbed the ice flower. The ice and Espada fell to pieces. Hitsugaya wiped his forehead.

_He should've been more alert. He shouldn't have let his guard down. He was overconfident and it easily became his downfall. I hope Momo's okay. What should I do now though? Maybe I'll go help Kurosaki. From what I can tell, Momo's fine and with Rangiku._

* * *

**Kiyone and Rukia.**

"Penetrate them, Chita," the arrancar ordered his zan pactuo. Bright yellow light emanating from the arrancar obscured him from their vision. The smoke that then appeared eventually cleared to reveal the transformed arrancar.

A hollow mask now covered his forehead and another one his mouth and cheeks. His hair was now shoulder length and he had blue markings either side of both of his eyes. His entire body was hollowfied and resembled a catlike animal.

He had paws with sharp claws instead of his hands and feet. His body looked lean and stealthy. His legs looked muscled and strong. He had no visible zan pactuo in hand. A tail was connected to his lower back.

**(A/N- His transformation sort of resembles Grimmjow's for those of you who have seen it. I hope knowing this makes it easier to visual his transformation.)**

"Kiyone?" Rukia said questioningly without removing her eyes from their opponent.

"Yeah?" Kiyone replied, her eyes also glued to their opponent.

"Are you any good at hakuda?" Rukia asked her. **(A/N- Those of you who don't know what hakuda is, it's explained at the end of this chapter.)**

"I'm okay at it... Why?" Kiyone asked Rukia in return.

"Well he has no zan pactuo..." Rukia briefly explained trailing off at the end.

"Oh, right. I think we'd be better off to use our zan pactuos anyway. If we wanted to fight him using hakuda, we'd be better off having Captain Soi Fon fight him," Kiyone told her. Rukia nodded.

"True. Okay so. At least he's not an Espada anyway. It would be just our luck if it was. I'd never hear the end of it from that damn strawberry if he had to save us," Rukia said scowling. Kiyone smiled.

The arrancar pushed off the ground with tremendous force and lunged at them. Both of them quickly flashstepped away just before he collided with the ground they had been standing on just moments ago. The impact had raised alot of sand and dust, not allowing Rukia or Kiyone to have a clear view of him.

The arrancar then used sonido to get behind Kiyone. He lifted his knee and brought around his leg. He kicked her in the back and sent her flying several metres away. Kiyone lay crouched for a moment before shakily standing up. Noticing Rukia's worried look she shook her head to indicate she was fine.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki," Rukia said twisting her zan pactuo in hand. Her zan pactuo, guard and hilt turned a snow white colour and a pure white ribbon extended from the hilt.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro," Rukia continued. The white circle glowed under the arrancar's feet but he jumped away before he was frozen inside a pillar of ice.

_My attacks aren't quick enough to get him. If I'm going to get him with either it'll have to be by surprise._

Rukia turned to block the sensed, oncoming attack and pushed away his hand. She swung around with her zan pactuo but it was blocked. They pushed aginst each other for a moment.

Kiyone flashstepped up behind him and swung her zan pactuo down from above her head. He swung his claw down to get her instead but she was quicker and moved out of the way. Both Kiyone and Rukia stood side by side several metres away from him.

"We should probably take advantage of our uneven odds," Kiyone suggested. Rukia nodded. Both flashstepped away and moved in from opposite angles. Zan pactuos over their heads they struck downwards. He held each of their zan pactuos with a hand but not with ease. He somehow then managed with all his power to push the two zan pactuos away from him.

Not having himself under pressure didn't last very long. Rukia and Kiyone swung inwards again but instead this time they swung in from the side. Knowing he couldn't stop this attack he instead leaped upwards into the sky to avoid being impaled by either of their zan pactuos.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro," Rukia ordered her zan pactuo. The arrancar barely avoided the pillar of ice that appeared where he had been just seconds ago. He returned to the ground and turned to face them. Both were already prepared to attack or defend themselves at a moments notice.

Kiyone flashstepped behind him and swung in her zan pactuo. He successfully blocked it but then Rukia also flashstepped in and swung in her zan pactuo from the opposite side. He held up his arm to block the overhead attack but Rukia changed the direction and cut his shoulder instead.

He cried out in pain and the break in his concentration allowed Kiyone to push him off balance. He stumbled and leaped upwards with his powerful legs to avoid them taking advantage of his stumble. Both Rukia and Kiyone followed him and both took up a position on either side of him. Rukia on his right, Kiyone on his left.

Both then flashstepped in towards and slightly above him and brought their zan pactuos down from above their heads with all their force. Sensing their was no use in trying to block their attack he used sonido to get away from their target spot.

Both stopped their blades from coming down at the last second when he sonidoed away. Both looked up to see him above them and getting closer. Kiyone grabbed Rukia and flash stepped away in a second. Another moment later the arrancar collided with where they had just been.

"Thanks Kiyone, if you hadn't…" Rukia said to her. Kiyone shook her head.

"Don't mention it. I'm used to reacting really quick. I constantly compete with Sentaro all the time on speed," she said with a small laugh.

Both then looked over at the arrancar. Blood leaked down from his left shoulder from the blow Rukia had delivered to it. He glared menacingly at them.

"Hey Rukia, I have an idea," Kiyone whispered to her.

"Tell me," Rukia replied quietly. Kiyone quickly and briefly explained the plan to Rukia.

"It's good, lets do it," she confirmed nodding. Kiyone returned the nod. Kiyone then flashstepped in towards the arrancar to attack. They clashed blades for several moments, neither landing a blow.

Kiyone then pushed downwards with her zan pactuo putting him in an awkward position before she quickly jumped upwards and flashstepped away completely to reveal Rukia behind her. Rukia stood in a stance displaying that she was about to perform one of Sode no Shirayuki's stances.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" she announced and sent a massive ripple of ice towards the arrancar who couldn't move because of his position. The ice engulfed and froze him. The ice then proceeded to shatter into millions of pieces, some tiny like diamonds, others chunks of ice.

"I'm glad it worked," Kiyone exclaimed wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Me too. That transformation was unique and difficult to deal with," Rukia agreed.

"Yeah, what now?" Kiyone asked.

"Maybe we should ask Momo. I saw her go that way with Rangiku," Rukia suggested gesturing towards the top of a tower.

"Okay, she's too good at hiding her spiritual pressure but we may be lucky and get Rangiku's," Kiyone mentioned. Rukia smiled.

"Already got it," she said.

* * *

**I tried alot harder with the fight scenes in this chapter, as was requested in one of my reviews. In response to it I will start doing chapters where I'm focused on just one fight and I'm already narrowing it down here. I'm sorry it took a week for an update. I was hoping I could have it done sooner but there was computer problems and etc. I won't go into detail. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and next one will be up as soon as I get it written! I really hope you enjoyed, and please review! If you guys wanna request anything in my story like detail or length just mention in a review!**

**Okay so basically there are four fighting styles in Bleach:**

**Hakuda-** Hand to hand combat.

**Hoho-** Speed/shunpo/flashstep.

**Zanjutsu-** Sword fighting.

**Kido-** Spells and that kind of thing. Seperated into Hado and Bakudo. Hado is attacks, whereas Bakudo is for binding or sometimes defence.

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	19. Protecting

**I'm so sorry guys! It's been over three weeks and the excuse I have for you is severe writers block.**

** It's been draining my creative juices but I just sat down today and I said "To hell with it. I'm finishing this chapter today!" **

**AND that leads us to the now completed chapter and I'm determined for it to be the soon finished story!**

**Read and see if I did any good whatsoever on this chappy.**

* * *

**Izuru.**

Izuru blocked the swing from Daiki's left arm and skidded backwards. He pushed against it and leaped away. He flashstepped back in straight away and swung in from the left. Daiki turned and blocked with his left arm instead of using his sword.

Izuru frowned at the move and pushed against Daiki's arm which was now four times heavier than it previously was. Izuru pushed harder but Daiki failed to falter despite the sweat beading his forehead. Izuru pushed one more time before leaping backwards.

Daiki swiftly shedded his arm to relieve the added weight and took up a ready position. Izuru studied him. _He went put of his way to avoid using his zan pactuo to block Wabiske. Maybe, he can't shed his zan pactuo like his hollowfied arm._

This time Daiki used sonido in to Izuru and swung at his abdomen. Izuru quickly went to block with Wabiske but Daiki paused his attack at the last second and hesitated. He then quickly retreated to using his left arm aimed at Izuru's left shoulder.

Sensing he was in a bad situation, that he couldn't block both Daiki's arm and zan pactuo at the same time, Izuru quickly flashstepped away. Daiki turned to face Izuru and closed the distance between them. Izuru however leaped upwards at the last second for an overhead strike.

Daiki didn't hesitate to defend himself with his left arm. Izuru pushed downwards and used Daiki's force to leap back. As soon as he landed on his feet** (A/N- Not on the ground, they're fighting in mid air. Sorry for not mentioning that before.)** he flashstepped back in towards Daiki again.

Luckily for Izuru, Daiki didn't notice that Izuru was more trying to attack in a place he could block with his left arm again. Izuru swung and as he had predicted he would, Daiki blocked with his left hollowfied arm. Izuru had already predicted his next move.

Shedding the arm, which was now, if his calculations were correct, four times the previous weight. Izuru quickly leaped away but came back straight away again. He flashstepped into the air above Daiki and swung his zan pactuo downwards.

Daiki panicked. He didn't have enough time to shed his left arm and block with it and he knew it. He had played right into Izuru's hands. He had only one choice. Let himself be cut or block with his zan pactuo. Daiki quickly lifted up his zan pactuo.

The blades clash rang in their ears. Daiki felt himself sweating all over from the pressure. Both his zan pactuo and hollowfied arm were four times heavier than the previous weight. Izuru moved back and Daiki's zan pactuo fell to his side, too heavy for him to raise.

Izuru ran in towards Daiki. Unable to lift his sword or arm to defend himself, Daiki opened his mouth to release a cero. Izuru quickly jumped upwards and held out his hand in front of him.

"Hado no.31 Shakkaho!" He yelled aiming for the Daiki. With his weapons slowing him down so much, Daiki didn't have the time to avoid the red ball of energy and it made a direct hit.

The smoke cleared revealing a blackened Daiki who was coughing hard, His two arms by his side, his right one holding his zan pactuo still. Izuru flashstepped in, with a blank and saddened face and finished him.

"Kira," Izuru heard someone say behind him. He turned and to see Kiyone.

"What is it?" Izuru asked curious and confused.

"Come on. Momo wants everyone to gather. We have to be discrete about it though," Kiyone explained motioning for him to follow.

* * *

**Shuhei.**

Shuhei swung one of Kazeshinis blades towards Osamu using the chain connecting the two blades. Osamu swiftly dodged the attack. Shuhei swung in the second blade which was blocked with Osamu's massive, scorpion resembling tail.

Osamu then moved in towards Shuhei, tail looming above him, ready to attack. Shuhei yanked on the chain, causing both blades to come back in his direction but closing in around Osamu.

Osamu noticed this just before they would've caught him and leaped away as quickly as he could. Shuhei held each blade in his hands, the chain hanging downwards.

Osamu sent his tail cutting through the air with force and speed towards Shuhei. Shuhei dodged and threw one blade around it along with the chain. Shuhei pulled on the chain, bringing the tail towards him.

He leaped upwards and brought the other blade down on the tail. Osamu growled in pain. Suhhei moved away, pulled on the chain, ruining Osamu's balance and flashstepped in behind him.

He swung in at the base of Osamu's massive tail and cut it. He released the chain around Osamu's tail and leaped back away from him again. Blood dripped off the wound on his tail whereas the one on his back, had blood leaking down in a thin river.

_It must be nice, to have something to fight for. To protect. To love. I'll find that someone, who'll give me a reason to live and fight. Someone I can worry about and make happy. I'll find them. Soon, I swear to myself._

It seemed to Shuhei that Osamu no longer had the strength to use his tail, after it had been injured twice. Shuhei swung the blade down at Osamu who dodged the attack as well as he could. He received a small cut on his hip.

Osamu hissed from the pain and glared menacingly at Shuhei who looked blankly at him in return.

"Kill me already, Lieutenant of squad nine. I have failed to serve my master, I have no reason left to live," Osamu said to the slightly surprised Shuhei.

"You deserve at least that, to die a noble death. But to ask someone to kill you out of pity is not a noble death. I will not kill you," Shuhei told him.

Shuhei flashstepped down and cut him across the chest to wound, but not kill him. As he fell Shuhei felt a spiritual pressure behind him. He turned and saw Renji behind him. Shuhei looked at him confused slightly.

"Just come on. It's a long story. Shortened, Momo wants us to come, she has a plan. That's all I was told before they told me to get you when your fight was over," Renji breifly explained.

"They?" Shuhei said questioningly.

"The people who aren't fighting," Renji answered him before flashstepping away. Shuhei followed suite. Renji led him to the top of one of the shorter towers of Las Noches, but they still had a great view of the battle field.

Momo was pacing back and forth clearly deep in thought. She swiftly looked up when they arrived, nodded and then resumed pacing back and forth, a pensive expression on her face. She kept looking down at the battlefield every couple seconds.

Both Rangiku and Izuru were studying the battlefield below and silently discussing with each other. Rukia and Kiyone were standing nearby talking quietly and glancing at Momo, worriedly.

Rangiku came over to them when they arrived. She gave them a weak smile and glanced at Momo behind her before turning to face them.

"Don't interrupt her. She's been at it for a while now and to be honest I'm a bit worried but I reckon we should leave her be. I know she's worried about Captain," Rangiku told them quietly.

"What do we do then?" Renji asked her. He was surprised when he heard someone other than Rangiku reply.

"For now, don't move Renji. If any of you does, I'll go bankai on you. You've done enough for the moment. I need to go so like I said. Don't. Dare. Move," she said slowly, 100% serious about the bankai part it seemed.

"Momo, where are you going?" Rangiku asked.

"To cease my worrying," Momo answered with a small smile before flashstepping out of sight before they could blink.

"She's going to help Captain," Rangiku whispered in realization.

"Well we need to go help! She can't have all the fun!" Renji said.

"Renji, you'd have to be nuts to not listen to her," Izuru said.

"Yeah, did two months ago slip your mind?" Shuhei asked seriously.

"She can't physically stop us from leaving here," Renji said with a shrug. He then walked to the edge of the tower before crashing into something. He went flying back and yelled in pain.

"OW! My nose!" Renji exclaimed rubbing it.

"Even if two months ago didn't slip your mind, Momo being a master of kido obviously did," Rukia stated flatly.

"It's no ordinary barrier too. At least five different types of kido were used," Kiyone mentioned looking at it but still keeping her distance.

"Mmmmm, and a couple of special touches. She left you a personal message when you touched it Renji," Rangiku pojnted out, pointing at words which had seemingly come out of nowhere and appeared on the now visible barrier.

**Renji Abarai. Just you wait. You really should've listened to me. Oh well, but I guess it's YOUR funeral.**

**Momo.**

**P.S. Your bankai won't save you.**

"You're in deep shit Renji," Shuhei told him staring at the words.

"And don't I fricken know it," Renji replied in fear, a scared look on his face. All of them were very surprised when the words changed.

**And try be smart Renji. You touch that thing again... Well, lets just say I binded Shakkako, Sokatsui and Soren Sokatsui into it too!**

**There is nowhere for you to run.**

"Renji? How much do you want us to spend on your funeral costs?" Rangiku asked. Renji was gaping at the thing. The poor boy was petrified.

* * *

**Ikkaku.**

Zurui Kitsune's entire body, save his face was hollowfied. Bony and leathery wings, each six feet long stretched outwards from his back. His lanky blonde hair was long and reached his lower back.

A thin piece of hollow mask went across his forehead. His violet eyes had a maniac look to them and he had a grin on his face. A prong stuck out on the outer side on each of his arms and legs. Purple stripes went around his stomach area and at his ankles.

"I thought you agreed to use your bankai," Zurui mentioned adjusting his grip on the zan pactuo in his right hand. It had a purple hilt.

"I already said, I will. If your worth it," Ikkaku replied holding Hozukimaru in both hands. Zurui looked at him for a moment and then moved in for the attack. He swung his zan pactuo downwards but Ikkaku easily blocked.

Ikkkaku pushed Zurui away from him and moved in towards him. He swung down low with Hozukimaru and Zurui blocked. Zurui leaped away from Ikkaku nearer to the wall behind him.

Ikkaku was about to move in and attack when something suddenly crashed through the wall with tremendous force. Zurui, because he was literally a metre away from the wall was hit by the attack.

He was also crushed by the wall that the attack brought down. _What the hell could that have been? It totally ruined my chances with a good fight!_ Ikkaku wondered.

**(A/N- That was the attack of the guy Toshiro defeated in the last chapter in case you guys forgot It was the attack of an Espada ranked higher than him so he's obviously gonna get injured pretty bad. Just sayin...)**

"Pfft, I'm glad I didn't bother using my bankai on you. Would've been a waste of my energy," Ikkaku said. He walked over to where the Espada was struggling under the pile of rubble. Ikkaku stabbed him through the head.

He was starting to think about what his next opponent would be like when there was a flash of bright yellow light which obscured Ikkaku's vision. When Ikkaku opened his eyes again he noticed he was somewhere else.

He also noticed the six soul reapers staring at him in surprise.

"Where the fricken hell am I?!" Ikkaku explained looking around.

"What does it look like, you idiot," Rangiku muttered.

"On a tower! But why the hell am I here! And how! And why are you guys just sitting around instead of fighting!" Ikkaku asked.

"As for your first and second question, Momo obviously wanted you to be up here with us andused a kido of her own creation to somehow send you here," Rukia told him.

"As for the one, we can't-" Renji began.

"You see Ikkaku! We're all here because we're such cowards! Unlike you of course! Why don't you go down and help the others like the big brave soul reaper you are!" Rangiku suggested, a sly but almost invisible grin on her lips.

"Yeah! You are all cowards! I'm gonna go fight!" Ikkaku yelled running for the edge of the tower. He was met with the invisible barrier and fell backwards. He sat up and rubbed his head. Rangiku laughed at him.

"What the hell is that! Why can't I get through!" Ikkaku exclaimed glaring at the now visible barrier. No one answered him as words appeared on the barrier. All of them were eager to read her message.

**Ikkaku Madarame. I would like to inform you that you will not be taking part in the fight until I say so. **

**You think you are awfully brave but really, what man wears make up?**

**Prove you're a man and break through that barrier. I dare you to try and not fail.**

**Momo.**

Renji and Rangiku sniggered in amusement while the rest smiled instead. Meanwhile Ikkaku was fuming after reading the message. _Is she saying I'm a wimp!_

"I'll show her!" Ikkaku yelled in frustration. He ran towards the shield, Hozukimaru in shikai form raised above his head. He swung downwards against the still (for now) visible barrier.

Ikkaku yelled in surprise as he was sent flying back by a red blast of energy, followed by a blue one, which was followed by a larger and more powerful blue blast of energy. The others winced.

* * *

Momo winced as she sensed Ikkaku attempting to break her powerful barrier. _If they keep doing that, they're going to drain my energy before I even start fighting. I can't let that happen. I'm going to need my strength._

* * *

"Well there's the Shakkaho, Sokatsui and Soren Sokatsui," Rangiku said with a shrug. She then resorted to rolling around on the ground with laughter when she saw Ikkaku. Ikkaku's bald **(A/N- Oh yeah! I called him bald!) **head was scorched black.

Ikkaku growled in annoyance. There was another flash, much like the one Ikkaku had experienced and Yumichika appeared. He looked around, in surprise absorbing his surroundings.

"What happened to you?" he asked Ikkaku, clearly amused.

"Shut up," Ikkaku growled.

"Okay, Yumichika, long story short. Momo trapped us up here using kido and you shouldn't come in contact with the barrier unless you wanna end up like baldy over here," Rangiku told Yumichika.

"I'm not bald," Ikkaku exclaimed angrily. Everyone turned quiet when words appeared on the barrier.

**Madarame, you're an idiot and exceedingly annoying.**

Rangiku snorted and Yumichika smirked in amusement. The message then changed.

**Everyone, please stop attacking the barrier unless you want me to faint while fighting and be killed. It's using enough energy to keep it there.**

**I'm fed up of being considered weak. This time I'm gonna be the one protecting you.**

Everyone heard a quiet sob and everyone was surprised to see Rangiku allow a tear to leak down her cheek. She had a small smile on her face.

"Typical Momo. Always worrying about everyone. Everyone, except herself that is," Rangiku said sadly.

* * *

**Toshiro and Ichigo.**

"Hey Kurosaki!" Toshiro yelled at Ichigo as he swiftly approached. He flashstepped beside him. Ichigo looked at him in surprise.

"Hey Toshiro," Ichigo said to him.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Hitsugaya exclaimed annoyed.

"Well well. So you're Toshiro Hitsugaya, the one the girl is so interested in," Hiromi said from several feet away. Toshiro looked over at her at the mention of Momo.

"I've heard alot about you. I think that I should actually change my previous plan. Why not hurt the one she loves the most," Hiromi said, hatred burning in her eyes.

"I'll destroy you! And avenge Aki and Tadao!" she half shouted. Her eyes narrowed and a dangerous smile appeared.

"Torture, Asashin," she growled. Bright violet light engulfed her as she transformed. The smoke than then surrounded her eventually cleared yo reveal her new form.

The horns that usually curled once outwards were now wound around the girl's two massive ponytails. Purple markings were also present on the previously blank mask.

She had the bottom half sharp teeth around her neck and two shoulder pads with a purple stripe on each shoulder. She wore a sleeveless white top with two vertical lines on it.

She wore a skirt that had a horizontal and thick purple stripe at the end of it. Long sharp pieces of mask covered most of the skirt except some of the front. The part of her arm below her elbow was hollowfied.

Her boots were white each with a single purple stripe. She held two, two bladed spears in each hand, both of which she held in the middle.

"I will make you suffer like they had to!" Hiromi screamed in rage. She ran towards Hitsugaya a spear raised above her.

"No," a voice said and Hitsugaya saw someone right in front of him, blocking him from Hiromi.

"Momo," Hitsugaya whispered. Momo had Tobiume clutched in her right hand.

"I won't let you hurt him! I'm the source of your hatred. I won't let you take it out on my friends! On the people I love! On the one I love!" Momo said rasing Tobiume in front of her.

"I won't let you! Bankai!" Momo yelled.

* * *

**Soooooooooo. What do ya think? Eh? Was it good? Please review and tell me! Again, sorry this took so long but there was just one problem after the other, one being writers block. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! Review!**

**Diclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (Which is not me.)**


	20. Tragedy

**Because you guys had to wait like over three weeks for the last chapter I decided to be super nice and put the next chapter up now!**

**Because I also really wanted to write this chapter too...**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R!**

* * *

"I think we should contact them now," Rukia said quietly.

"Yeah, they can help Momo. Whereas... We can't," Kiyone agreed nodding.

"You guys did put that thing in the right place right?" Renji asked Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"If course we did! We're not idiots!" Ikkaku exclaimed. Rangiku quietly snorted.

"I beg to differ," she muttered but everyone still heard.

"Hmmph! You're just jealous of my beauty Rangiku," Yumichika said flicking his hair.

"At least I have a brain to go with mine," Rangiku told him smirking. Yumichika glared at her.

"Okay... Erm... Can you guys finish this later?" Shuhei said.

"No!" the two of them exclaimed.

"Rangiku, now's not the time. Momo, remember?" Izuru said to her. Rangiku's expression immediately changed and she looked away from Yumichika.

"R- right, of course. Rukia, Izuru get to work then. You know what to do," Ranigku said to the two who nodded. Both then crouched down and began chanting kido under their breath.

"H- hey guys," Kiyone stammered.

"What is it Kiyone?" Rangiku asked her, curious.

"I- I think she's releasing her bankai," Kiyone said, her eyes still glued to the ground where Momo was standing.

"No way! Really?" the busty woman exclaimed running over to Kiyone.

"W- wait. Won't I get electrocuted or zapped or whatever if I bend over the edge?" Rangiku said as she got closer.

"I've been studying it. It took me a while to figure it out, kido isn't exactly my best point but I think Unless you have the intention of escaping you can come in contact with it," Kiyone explained.

"So, I won't get zapped?" Rangiku said warily.

"No, at least I don't think so," Kiyone said a bit unsure.

"Ah who cares! My little Momo is releasing her bankai!" Rangiku said joining Kiyone and when she wasn't zapped with kido she sighed in relief.

Shuhei, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika joined them. **Most** of them eager to see her bankai. The smoke eventually cleared to reveal Momo. Everyone gasped in amazement.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" Rangiku exclaimed, "I wish I could get a closer look."

"It kinda reminds you of his doesn't it?" Renji said.

"It does and doesn't," Shuhei told him.

" I must admit, it does hold beauty," Yumichika said.

"I wonder if it would be a good fight," Ikkaku said with a grin.

"Ikkaku, you wet your pants when she was chasing you around two months ago. You were scared of her when her zan pactuo was sheathed. Don't pretend you're actually brave enough to fight her!" Rangiku told him.

"Besides, if you make a drop of blood appear from that girl, Captain Hitsugaya would kill you," Renji told him. Ikkaku gulped at the thought.

* * *

"Yakeochiru Tobiume!" Momo exclaimed swinging Tobiume in front of her. Fire burned in her eyes along with her determination to protect everyone and to prove herself. Toshiro stared at her bankai.

Flames adorned the bottom of her trousers, the material above her obi and the sleeves of her robes.

Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a bright red ribbon and a small clip in the shape of flames was attached to her bangs on the right side of her face.

She held Tobiume in her right hand, it's appearance was that of when it was in shikai.

The most incredible and beautiful part however was the two orange wings that were made of fire which were attached to her back.

"Momo," Toshiro Hitsugaya said again. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"This is my fight Toshiro. I'm going to let her take out all her hatred on you. On... the one I love," Momo said quietly before turning again.

Hiromi resumed her previous attack, running in towards her one of the blades held above her head. Momo blocked and pushed her away. Hiromi ran in again and brought in both blades from both sides.

Momo jumped upwards and used her wings to lift her up higher into the air. Hiromi pushed off the ground in order to follow her. Toshiro watched them, dumbfounded. He then banged himself on the head.

_Snap out of it you moron! Stop being so amazed by how beautiful she looks and focus on keeping her alive! She wants to protect me, but... I can't let her fight alone. I've left her alone for too long. I'm never going to leave her side again._

Toshiro was about to push off the ground when a blur barrier surrounded him. It was big enough that he could move around but he wasn't going anywhere. _What the hell is this! I don't care! I have to help Momo!_

"Captain!" a voice shouted like they were right beside his ear. Hitsugaya jumped.

"Ouch my bloody ear! Stupid Matsumoto. Wait? Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya said looking around.

"I'm talking to you through a hell butterfly, look it's right on your shoulder," Rangiku replied.

"Oh right. What is it you want anyway?" Hitsugaya asked irritated.

"Don't attack the shield around you!" Rangiku yelled, not aware he could hear her perfectly. He winced.

"And why not?" he asked, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Because Momo put that there," Rangiku said.

"Why?" he asked.

"So you can't help her, obviously Captain!" Rangiku exclaimed, deafening him.

"And what's the problem?" he asked rubbing his ear.

"Duh Captain! Do you not get it? Momo put that there. It's kido right? Kido uses energy! Are you sure you're a prodigy Captain?" Rangiku told him.

"My mind's a bit occupied at the moment Rangiku," he scowled.

"Fine then! I'll just spell it out for you! Momo is using her energy to put that thing there. If you attack it, it's gonna be using more of her energy. And there is no way Momo is gonna release that thing around you-" Rangiku explained.

"Unless all her energy is depleted and that way, she wouldn't be able to fight and would get hurt," Hitsugaya finished for Rangiku.

"Right," Rangiku said quietly, much to Hitsugaya's relief.

"W- well, what about Kurosaki!?" Hitsuagay said, looking around him frantically.

"She teleported him up here on top of a tower with us," Rangiku said sadly.

"She what?! I swear, why did she have to be a master of kido," Hisugaya said with a scowl.

"I'm sorry Captain. But we put her at risk if we try and escape," Rangiku said.

"I know that," Hitsugaya said.

"We contacted them Captain. They can help her," Rangiku said to him, in attempt to reassure him.

"I know but-" Hitsugaya began.

"You want to protect her," Rangiku finished for him. Hitsugaya was silent.

"What? Oh no," Hitsugaya heard Rangiku say at the other end of the line but her voice was distant so she obviously wasn't talking to him.

"What is it Rangiku!?" Hitsugaya said worriedly looking up at Momo who was still fighting the fifth Espada. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw Hiromi talking to Momo and Momo was suddenly surrounded by immense red spiritual pressure.

The level of it was extreme. _Oh no, she got her to release the power Kurotsuchi was talking about._ He then noticed the arrancar sneaking up behind her, who Momo was unaware of. Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"Momo! Momo!" he shouted watching her with wild and worried eyes. The arrancar behind her, lifted their hand and released a bright red cero which hit Momo right in the back.

"Momo!" he screamed as he watched her fall. Fall from the sky, and land with a sickening thud.

* * *

Momo blocked the blow from Hiromi and moved in for her own attack._ I haven't used any of my special attacks yet. I'm glad I haven't needed to. _

"You know I don't see what's the deal with that Captain you like so much," Hiromi said_. Don't you dare listen to her! She's just talking nonsense, trying to throw me off._

_"_You must be fantasising if you think he feels the same." At this Momo's heart began to hurt._ What if she's right?_

"Why do you like him so much? He's not special, he's weak and a bug. I could crush him."_ How dare she! Shiro is special and he's strong! How can she possibly say such stupid things! I won't let her! I won't let her say those things about Shiro!_

Momo felt like she was on fire. She was so angry. She wanted to stop Hiromi from saying those things. She felt her spiritual pressure rise to an incredible level as red reiatsu surrounded her. There was fire burning in her eyes.

She was about to attack when she heard a noise. She felt something hit her back. It hurt. She felt herself falling and her vision flickered. She heard someone calling her name. She hit the ground. It was black.

* * *

Toshiro watched her as she lay on the ground, just several metres away from him. She lied there, not moving at all. Hitsugaya swore he was going to start hyperventalating.

Hitsugaya watched as a man with blood red hair approached her, a sick grin on his face. Hitsugaya wanted to rip his throat out but he knew that with Momo injured, and he attacked the shield, it could kill her.

Hitsugaya was shaking with rage. Momo was hurt, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Unless he wanted to hurt her himself. He watched as the man crouched down beside Momo.

He watched as the arrancar stood up and kicked her in the ribs. Hitsugaya clenched his teeth and his hands were shaking. He was arrancar then turned around and smiled at him.

Hitsugaya felt blood leak from his hands which were in tight fists. The arrancar then crouched back down and grabbed Momo by the collar and dragged her away.

Momo's bankai had disappeared when she hit the ground but she still had Tobiume clutched tightly in her right hand. Hitsugaya watched, uncontrollable rage in his eyes as the arrancar dragged her across the rough terrain, dirtying her robes.

But then Hitsugaya remembered something. Something that made his blood boil and heart sink.

**Flashback:**

_"Hitsugaya!" Momo screamed. Shocked, Hitsugaya looked up only to see Momo being held by an arrancar. Hitsugaya was trembling with anger. he had been so close. They couldn't take her away again._

_"I'm sorry but I have to borrow your friend here for some time. But don't worry. We'll return her body one we've taken her soul little soul reapers. I doubt that will satisfy but well... Too bad for you," said the arrancar, grinning madly._

_Momo's eyes were wide and horrified. She hadn't known what they were actually going to do to her but take her soul? Hitsugaya couldn't control himself. They were basically going to kill her._

_"Give Momo back!" he roared furious. Momo was trembling with fear._

_"Bye now!" the arrancar said gleefully and he disappeared. Somewhere in the distance there was something that sounded too much like "Shiro."_

_Hitsugaya fell to his hands and knees. He was traumatized. They're going to kill her? Take her soul? Momo. MOMO! Hitsugaya was shaking._

_"Captain?" said Rangiku worriedly. They had all just arrived to where the tenth division captain lay. No response. Rangiku was freaking out._

_"What did he say?" asked Renji._

_"They're going to kill her. They're going to take her soul," Hitsugaya whispered._

**End Flashback.**

Hitsugaya froze and his eyes widened in horror. He started shaking with fear, fear that he would lose the one he held closest. Lose the only one who could melt his icy heart.

Lose the girl he had loved nearly all of his life.

"C- captain? A- are you okay?" Rangiku stammered, unsure about her timing.

"Yes Matsumoto. I'm, fine. I'm fine because Momo trapped me in kido to protect me. But she's not fine is she! She's going to die! A- and I can't do anything to change that unless she lets me out of this thing!" Hitsugaya yelled shaking.

_I wanted to protect her, so I got stronger. I failed to protect her from Aizen and she nearly lost her sanity because of it. I failed to protect her from me, I nearly killed her. But now, I CAN'T FAIL HER AGAIN! I JUST CAN'T!_

"Captain-" Rangiku began.

"How long will it take them to get here!?" Hitsugaya half shouted.

"W- we... I don't-" Rangiku whispered.

"Didn't you contact them!?" Hitsugaya asked.

"W- we did. But how long it actually takes them to arrive..." Rangiku told him.

"Did Madarame and Ayasegawa put it there?" Hitsugaya asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I already asked them," Rangiku replied.

"Fine okay," Hitsugaya said before getting rid of the hell butterfly. He didn't feel like talking right now. He turned his attention back to where Momo was, roughly twenty metres or so.

Someone was, he noticed to his disgust, tying her hands above her head, causing him to clench his teeth. The one with the red hair took something out of his pocket. It was hard to determine what exactly it was.

From what he could tell, it was green and roughly the size of his own hand. He watched the arrancar put it on the ground in front of her. Hitsugaya watched, amazed as a massive pillar rose from the ground carrying Momo with it.

She hung from it, unconcious, head bowed downwards. The small green item then rose up in front of her. She came away from the pillar and floated in front of it. Her arms stretched out either side.

* * *

"Captain! Captain!" Rangiku yelled into the hell butterfly.

"Rangiku, I think he sent it away," Shuhei said.

"I know that!" she snapped back.

"R- Rangiku, what are we going to do," Kiyone said sadly, staring down at the scene below. Rukia put a hand on her shoulder in attempt to comfort her but she herself looked just as sad.

"I- I can't believe she did this!" Renji said punching the ground in anger. He breathed heavily and ignored the pain in his hand.

"She knew she couldn't beat them all, this was probably what she planned from the beginning! Sacraficing herself! She's so stupid!" Renji continued punching the ground again and again.

"We've known her a long time Renji, it's a typical thing for her to do," Izuru stated sadly.

"I don't get it though," Ichigo said.

"What is there not to get!?" Rukia yelled at him, hot tears threatening to fall.

"Rukia..." Ichigo said, staring at her watering eyes.

"She's like you Ichigo! She wants to protect everyone! Except she never worries about the consequences! She's kind and caring and forgiving! And she's one of my best friends. I've been through this before!

Times when I thought I was going to lose you! But you're strong! Momo, she has so many people that care about her and all she wants is for everyone to be safe. She doesn't deserve this!" Rukia exclaimed the tears falling in an endless river. Kiyone also allowed tears to spill forth.

Rukia turned away from them and fell to her knees, still sobbing. Renji was sitting on the ground, his head in his bloody hands. Izuru was talking quietly to Renji, discussing the situation, trying to convince him not to give up.

Ichigo went over to Rukia and knelt down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with watery eyes. He stared into her dark blue-violet eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were silently standing there, watching the others. Rangiku was sitting by the edge of the wall, watching the pillar rise up with Momo on it, choking on her tears.

Kiyone sat beside her, head buried in her knees, unable to watch. Shuhei sat against the edge of the tower, one knee up, his face looking downwards, his expression unreadable. He was thinking about the time when she saved his life.

* * *

Momo opened her eyes slowly. She felt weak and her body hurt everywhere, especially her side. An eerie green light was present in front of her. She squinted and her vision cleared to reveal a small, green box which was glowing.

She looked down only to see she was about thirty metres above ground._ Ah, they are going to take it now._ Momo's eyes began to water. _Hopefully, once they have it they will let the others go._

She then moved to look at him._ Shiro, I'm so sorry. _Tears fell down onto her cheeks and dripped off her chin. _So this is how I die, at least, I have lived a nice life._

She looked at the small box in front of her. The light grew stronger and then one of the sides opened. The green light surrounded her. The pain was horrible. She was burning all over. _I won't show weakness._

She threw her head back as she felt something, a sensation in her chest. She gasped.

* * *

**I'm sorry Shiro.**

**I love you.**

Hitsugaya broke down, feeling nothing but helplessness and sadness.

* * *

**Goodbye everyone.**

**I'll treasure the time I had with you all.**

**You were like the sisters I never had, Rangiku, Rukia and Kiyone.**

**You were like older brothers to me, Renji, Izuru, Ichigo and Shuhei.**

**You were great opponents, Ikkaku and Yumichika.**

**I will miss you all.**

The girls collapsed all of them choking on tears. Rangiku and Kiyone held each other while Rukia clung to Ichigo, sobbing uncontrollably. Renji, Izuru and Shuhei looked at the ground, sad and pained expressions on their faces.

Ichigo held Rukia tightly and she cried into his chest._ I'll take the advice you gave me Hinamori. I promise. And I'll protect her like you asked._

"You weren't bad yourself Hinamori," Ikkaku said looking at the words.

"What beautiful last words," Yumichika said.

* * *

Momo allowed one more tear to fall down her face. _I love you Shiro, more than life itself. That's why I've down this. Try to understand and try to be happy._

With that her body went limp and it slowly floated down to the ground. She gently landed on the ground and the barriers around everyone disappeared. Hitsugaya surged forward.

He was by her side in a moment. He touched her pale cheek. He took her hand and felt her wrist, searching, begging for there to be a pulse._ No, no, no,no,no,no,no._

He stared at her unmoving chest. She wasn't breathing.

"No," he whispered.

**"MOMO!"**

* * *

**Everyone calm down! The story is not over yet, it's not finished yet! So no one panick! I'm giving away nothing, all I will say is the story is not over yet. This chapter is depressing, believe me I know, I got depressed writing it but I still hope I wrote it well... Sorry for that terribly depressing chapter ending and evil cliffhanger... Review! Please! You guys can save her! Just review and say if you want her to be dead or magically come back to life! I will do what the majority wants... If no one reviews I'll just decide myself... So REVIEW!**


	21. Fighting Conclusion

**In the last chapter:**

Momo allowed one more tear to fall down her face. _I love you Shiro, more than life itself. That's why I've done this. Try to understand and try to be happy._

With that her body went limp and it slowly floated down to the ground. She gently landed on the ground and the barriers around everyone disappeared. Hitsugaya surged forward.

He was by her side in a moment. He touched her pale cheek. He took her hand and felt her wrist, searching, begging for there to be a pulse._ No, no, no, no, no, no, no._

He stared at her unmoving chest. She wasn't breathing.

"No," he whispered.

**"MOMO!" **he screamed.

* * *

"Momo!" Rangiku screamed as she saw the unmoving girl lying on the ground, her captain kneeling beside her, after letting out a scream of pain, anger and denial. She flash stepped down towards the two followed by Ichigo who was carrying Rukia and Izuru who was supporting Kiyone.

Ikkaku and Yumichika remained standing there, watching the silent Renji and Shuhei both who were clearly mourning in their own way. Renji looked angry, at himself more than anything.

He knew Momo would be upset that he was blaming himself but he couldn't help but feel useless prior to this. He had felt helpless, he hadn't been able to do anything. He lifted up his fist to punch the ground again but someone grabbed his hand.

He looked up to see Shuhei restraining him. He yanked his fist away.

"Renji, she wouldn't have wanted you to beat yourself up over this. And besides how are we gonna kick those arrancar's asses if you can't use your zan pactuo," Shuhei told him. Renji sighed and massaged his sore knuckles.

"I just can't believe she's gone," he whispered.

"Yeah. I feel terrible. How could I not? She risked her life to save me, all those years ago. I wish I could've helped to save hers," Shuhei replied.

"Yeah," Renji said flatly.

"Look Renji. She was one of your best friends, you've known her since your academy days. So am I only one who wants to avenge her from those Espada? Mainly that red-haired bastard though," Shuhei said, gritting his teeth at the end.

"Yeah you're right. Lets go kill those cowardly bastards who had to take Momo's life to get stronger. Filthy cowards," Renji spat standing up. Shuhei nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Lets go kick some arrancar ass. Lieutenant Hinamori would've wanted it that way!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Agreed. Her beautiful death should not be in vain," Yumichika said.

* * *

"Momo, wake up. Wake up!" Rangiku said clutching her friend's robes and crying into her chest.

"Momo," she moaned her voice filled with the pain of her loss. Kiyone kneeled beside Rangiku tears flowing down her face endlessly. Rukia, didn't want to look at the body of her friend, unable to take it so she sobbed instead into Ichigo's chest.

Toshiro knelt there, his mind numb. He couldn't think or move or speak. Only one thing swirled around in his mind. _Momo is dead._

"No, no, no, no!" Toshiro exclaimed. _There has to be some way to bring her back, there just has to._

"C- captain… w-what will we d-do?" Rangiku asked between sobs.

"Kill the bastards who took her away from us," he said standing up. Now he knew what he wanted to do. What he felt he had to do. He looked at Momo's still body and unbearable pain stabbed through his heart.

"Matsumoto, I have to lift her up," he stated. Rangiku looked up at him with watery eyes before nodding. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and pushed herself back from Momo's body. The silent and heartbroken tenth division captain picked her up bridal style.

"I'm going to leave her body where it won't get hurt until we're going back to the Soul Society," he said to them before flash stepping away. About three miles away he lay her down behind a san dune and put a kido barrier around her body in case a random hollow came along.

_Master._

Hyourinamaru? What is it?

_I do not think that she is gone yet._

Well I dunno, she looks dead to me Hyourinamaru!

_I think you may be able to save her._

How? Tell me!

_I am not sure but she can be saved somehow. I can still sense Tobiume._

Oh, of course. You've been trying to locate your girlfriend. Okay and?

_She's not my girlfriend! And aren't you supposed to be a prodigy?_

Hyourinamaru, can you get to the point?

_If I can still sense Tobiume, who is binded to Momo's soul then that means her soul is still intact and can return to her body._

I see… Of course! Th- then Momo will be okay and- and I can tell her how I feel!

_Yes but there is one problem._

Nothing is going to stop me from saving her Hyourinmaru. You know that.

_If you don't get that item which absorbed her soul before the Espada absorbs it then you can't do anything. The only person that can save her then is herself._

Thanks for giving me the one situation where I have a time limit in which I fail I have to leave everything up to Momo. Really. Thanks Hyourinmaru.

_It's not like I created this situation. And besides I'm just as determined as you are for us to prevent him absorbing her soul in the first place._

Because you want to save your girlfriend.

_Tobiume is not my girlfriend!_

Oh, so you're even on a first name basis, interesting.

_Can we please not have this conversation right now?!_

Fine fine. You don't need to tell me twice.

_I'll save you Momo. This time I won't let you down,_ Toshiro said to himself as he gazed upon the pale, raven haired girl before he flash stepped back to the others.

* * *

_Momo… Momo…Momo! Master, can you hear me?_

Tobiume?

_It's me Master._

W- what happened Tobiume?

_Our soul has left your body._

But where are we? I can't see anything. All I hear is your voice.

_That's because our soul is no longer in your body._

Do you know what this dark, binding power I feel is?

_I think it is the item we are contained in. It has something that prevents our soul from escaping._

I see… Tobiume?

_Yes?_

I'm sorry that this is how things ended up. The last thing I desired was to have you perish with me.

_We will not perish. Have faith in him. He will do everything to save you._

He always does, doesn't he?

Momo.

Tobiume?

_That was not me Master._

Momo!

_Who are you and why do you speak to my master with no respect?!_

Tobiume, wait. Who are you?

I am Tochishainingu, I am the power, the arrancars desire that lives within you.

_Prove it, I will not allow my master to be deceived._

Wait until he absorbs our soul into his body. I will be able to free us.

How come I could never hear you before… Can I call you Tochi?

If you wish.

How could I never hear your voice before?

I never tried to speak with you. And there was never any reason to.

I see.

_Can you take a physical form, like me?_

I think so, though I have never done so.

_H- have you spoken to me before?_

I have, Tobiume. You actually remember?

_O- of course._

Tobiume? What is she talking about?

_Tochishainingu encouraged me to encourage you, the day you achieved bankai. It is the reason you achieved it._

Why didn't you contact me directly Tochi?

You've been entrusted with a great power, I did not want you to feel alarmed or know of my existence unless necessary. However, your emotions tend to unleash the power without my given consent and then it is unavoidable.

I understand. It is normal for people to crave power, right? It is better that you did what you did.

_Master, you would never have taken advantage of this power you were granted!_

Perhaps, we should look at it like, I am someone who wouldn't because I was not given the opportunity to.

Wise words… Master.

Hmmm? Tochi, why are you calling me that too now?

You have earned it.

I don't understand Tochi.

You deserve such a title.

_Tochishainingu, your voice is fading._

It is time for you to return. They think the worst and need you by their sides. Especially him...

Voices began swirling around Momo until she was unable to comprehend what was being said. So many different voices. It was so loud.

Momo's eyes snapped open.

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya, what will we do?" Kiyone asked, her red eyes still puffy and watery from crying.

"Our priority is getting the green item that has Hinamori's soul. We can save her if we get it," he told them. Everyone was suddenly feeling more motivated about fighting.

"Hisagi, Kira and Madarame will attack from the left. Matsumoto, Kurosaki and Kuchiki attack from the right. Aysegawa, Kotetsu and Abarai from straight on. I'm going to try and get the item containing her soul. Everyone is to release their zan pactuo's just before we move, got it?" Toshiro explained to everyone.

Everyone nodded in agreement and determination. He then elaborated on the rest of the plan. When he was sure everyone knew what they were doing it was time.

"Go so," Toshiro urged and everyone split into the two groups. Toshiro flash stepped around to about 50 feet away from the arrancars. He settled behind a rock and narrowed his eyes at the scene_._

_ Any minute now… _

There was a massive explosion and a cloud of smoke surrounded the Espadas. _Who knew Abarai's crap skills in kido might actually come in handy? They're going to strike any moment now, if they stick to the plan._

Hitsugaya remained crouched down for a minute or so. The smoke cleared, revealing the three different groups fighting the Espada minus Yasuo. Shuhei, Izuru and Ikkaku were fighting Takeo. Rangiku, Ichigo and Rukia were fighting Kazumi and Yumichika, Kiyone and Renji were fighting Hiromi. Ichigo and Renji had released bankai whereas everyone else had only released shikai.

_It's time so. I won't lose her, not this time._ Toshiro stood up and drew Hyourinmaru. He held his zan pactuo in front of him.

"Bankai," he ordered. Massive icy wings materialized on his back. A long icy tail was connected to the base of his wings and ice covered his entire right arm ending in a dragon's head which clutched his zan pactuo. His feet were covered in ice and looked like claws.

"Daiguren, Hyourinmaru!" he proclaimed loudly.

He took a step forward and flew towards the fight. Towards Yasuo. Towards the way he could save Momo. He roared and held Hyourinmaru in front of him.

"Guncho Tsurara" he yelled and fired an array of sharp icy daggers towards the first Espada. The Espada, turned, slight surprise in his eyes and dodged quickly.

One of the daggers though hit the third Espada in the leg. He let out a high pitched yell as the dagger hit him and ice incased his leg up to his calf. The third Espada glared at Toshiro and released his resurrectcion form.

"Slit their throats, Nagai Tanken," he said and magenta light surrounded him as he changed. Toshiro ignored this however and turned to see the first Espada standing across from him, about twenty feet away.

He had a zan pactuo with a black handle drawn. His crimson, shoulder length, hair was framing his thin, pale face. His eyes were black pits that glinted with delight. He had the green item gripped in his left hand tightly. He noticed Toshiro's gaze on it.

"It is obvious you want the Tamashī dorobō, but unfortunately you cannot have it," Yasuo told him in a menacing yet drawling voice. Toshiro dived towards the Espada.

"Bakudo no. 23 Senkienton!" Toshiro yelled as dove towards the Espada. Red smoke surrounded the Espada.

"Hado no. 73 Soren Sokatsui!" Toshiro said, firing the massive blue energy ball from his palm. He continued into the midst of the smoke, following after the energy ball he had fired. He heard the Soren Sokatsui hit something.

"Ryusenka!" He yelled holding Hyourinmaru in front of him. The massive ice flowered appeared from the tip of Hyourinmaru's blade. He then held Hyourinmaru parallel to himself.

"Bakudo no. 39, Enkosen!" Hitsugaya said and his zan pactuo began to rotate clearing the Senkienton. Once the smoke had cleared, Toshiro was able to see the Espada. The Espada was slightly blackened, so the Soren Sokatsui had obviously hit him. The Espada however had managed to avoid Ryusenka.

"You think it is that easy to destroy me? I'm not going to even bother with my resurrectcion form. Compared to the power the girl possesses, my resurrectcion is nothing. Watch as you lose her forever," the Espada proclaimed with a maniac grin. Before Hitsugaya could stop him, he stabbed the item with his zan pactuo.

The green light the Tamashī dorobō had had disappeared from it. A red light, similar to the colour of Momo's reaitsu travelled up the blade and onto the Espada. The Espada began to glow all over.

He released a maniac laugh from his throat but then it turned strangled. He bent over in pain and began writhing on the ground. Toshiro stared at him in shock, not exactly understanding what was happening. Then a bright red light shot out of Yasuo's throat.

It whizzed past Toshiro's head and into the distance.

Towards the direction in which he had left Momo.

Realisation hit him hard and his eyes widened.

Then he felt that familiar spiritual pressure.

Of the girl he would do anything for.

"Momo."

* * *

Momo blinked twice and sat up. She adjusted the grip she had on Tobiume as she stood up quickly. She had never let go of her zan pactuo. Her eyes narrowed.

"Bankai!" she said quietly and her red reaitsu flamed up. Flames spread out from her shoulder blades into two flaming wings. Her hair was tied up with the same red ribbon and the flame shaped clip held back her bangs on the right side of her face. Flames adorned her robes once again and determination sparked in her eyes. Tobiume was in it's shikai form in appearance.

"Yakeochiru, Tobiume!" Momo exclaimed. She held Tobiume in front of her. She thrust forward Tobiume as she shouted the command.

"Dansu no Hi!" she yelled and a ball of flame came out of the tip. It was about one foot in diameter. It was smaller than the fire balls Tobiume produced while in shikai but it made up when it came to damage.

She instructed the flame in her head and it whizzed upward before zooming towards the battle. Momo followed the speedy ball, flapping her fiery wings at intervals.

_Thank you, Tochi._

* * *

Toshiro felt her coming closer and closer. He had never been happier to feel that spiritual pressure in his life. He turned and saw the first Espada standing and glaring at him.

"I won't be beaten by mere children," he spat in disgust. He held his zan pactuo above him, pointing straight upwards.

"Proclaim in fury, Eikō no hantā!" he yelled loudly. _He is clearly enraged that Momo's power failed to work for him and he clearly didn't plan on her being able escape his grasp. _The unique black reaitsu that had engulfed the Espada disappeared and revealed the transformed Espada.

His crimson hair was now extremely long, reaching past his waist. A mask covered his entire face. All you could see was the black pits that he had for eyes. He had the regular, mainly white arrancar clothes still on. He had a coat that resembled a captain's haori which was tied with a black obi. His zan pactuo looked the same.

"You may not think much of my transformation but you will see the differences in a moment," Yasuo told him. Yasuo used sonido and was behind Hitsugaya faster than he could comprehend.

Hitsugaya barely managed to block. Toshiro gritted his teeth. His strength had clearly increased too_. I understand now, the main idea behind his resurrectcion is to enhance his abilities rather than give him a new ability._

Yasuo raised his zan pactuo up, preparing for another strike but he then got hit it the back with a fire ball that was about a foot in diameter. He stumbled forward and Hitsugaya flash stepped away from him.

The back of Yasuo's coat was blackened and their was a hole the size of the fire ball in the back of it._ Momo. _Hitsugaya looked up and saw her descending towards him. He let himself smile a bit.

"Shiro, are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she ran towards him. He smirked a bit.

"You're one to talk Momo," he told her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," she breathed. He stood there for a second before wrapping his left arm around her and hugging her tightly.

"I never did before and I never will," he replied in her ear. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"And what the hell were you thinking Momo! Not letting us help you! You could've died!" he yelled at her. She gave him a small bashful smile.

"Can we have that conversation later Shiro?" she asked. He sighed.

"Fine," he agreed. She smiled gratefully.

"That was a nice attack by the way," he told her. _Shiro is complimenting me? _She blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she said quietly. He smiled at her but she didn't see.

"So cute but really it's not like having another person will help defeat me," Yasuo stated dryly. Both glared at him.

_Master._

Tochi?

_Do you want me to assist you?_

I-…. Can you help my friends too?

_I can, but my first priority is assisting you._

Please Tochi. Lend them some of your power.

_If you wish, but I will still give the majority to you._

Very well, and Tochi?

_Yes?_

Thank you.

Momo looked at Yasuo and quickly swung Tobiume upwards.

"Mabayui Hono!" she exclaimed and a small orb of yellow flew out of the tip and towards Yasuo.

"You plan to hurt me with this puny attack?" Yasuo mocked teasingly. The light paused in front of him and suddenly exploded and the light it emitted blinded him. Toshiro realised the point behind the attack and followed after Momo who had already gone in for an attack.

He flash stepped around to the opposite side Momo was attacking from. Both swung around towards his middle but Yasuo managed to jump above the blades. He lifted his zan pactuo and used sonido to get to Momo's left side. Momo lifted her left hand.

"Tsukitonsenai tate!" she said and a flame-shaped, orange shield, blocked his zan pactuo. He growled and her mouth hinted at a smile.

Momo jumped away from behind the shield but left the shield there. She then pushed her right hand forward and the shield mimicked the action. It pushed forward causing Yasuo backwards.

"Momo, how many different attacks do you have?" Toshiro asked her, surprised.

"It's designed specially so I can use the attacks like I would kido. My bankai suits me. And to answer your question directly, a good few," she replied, eyes glued to Yasuo who was readying his blade.

"And Shiro?" Momo said questioningly. He rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn't comment.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Sorry for making you worry," she whispered quietly. A light blush coloured Hitsugaya's cheeks and the corners of her lips lifted without her eyes moving from Yasuo.

"Hi no Ya!" Momo said swinging Tobiume around. Several flames shot out of Tobiume and headed towards Yasuo. Yasuo sondioed in between all of them.

"Shiro?" Momo said questioningly.

"What now?" he asked exasperated.

"Could you stand back for a minute?" she asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to put me in another kido box?" he asked.

"If I had wanted to I would have already Shiro," she said with a small giggle. Hesitant, Hitsugaya stepped back a bit. Momo shrugged.

"Watch your wings don't melt," she warned before turning around.

"Hibana ga Hakka," Momo said calmly. Small, orange ashes floated out from Momo's left hand which she had held in front of her. The ashes floated out until they were about three metres away from Momo. They arranged themselves in a ring that was about a metre in diameter.

"Shiu-en," Momo said quietly and the ashes turned into large flames. Her eyes then narrowed. She held Tobiume parallel to herself, one hand on the handle the other on the flat of the blade near the tip.

"Kibo no ringu," she said, her eyes closed in concentration. The flames glowed brighter and began spinning in a circle, faster and faster until it looked like a ring of fire. Her eyes snapped open and she swung Tobiume in front of her, fast.

"Yōgan harikēn!" she yelled and the ring slowed before a massive hurricane of red orange appeared. Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he moved back a bit. _So that's why… Momo's eyes burned with determination and a fire was clearly visible._

"That's for Shiro!" she yelled and swung Tobiume in a circle. The hurricane spun at an incredible rate and made it's way over to Yasuo. Yasuo tried to dodge by using sonido to move out of the way. However the hurricane simply changed it's course and followed him. Momo's narrowed eyes followed him. She swung Tobiume.

"Hi no Ya!" she exclaimed releasing several fireballs. Each of them flew towards Yasuo, knowing their target. Yasuo sonidoed again, to escape the fire tornado and fireballs however both immediately went to where he moved.

"Guncho Tsurara!" Toshiro said aiming for Yasuo. Yasuo looked at the icy daggers that were coming his way and he jumped upwards in the air. He went up high, higher than the twenty foot tall hurricane went. He laughed at the tornado underneath him.

"It seems that your attack is not very useful when it comes to fighting in the air," Yasuo mocked Momo, laughing gleefully.

"Hitsugaya, could you go up there but stay away from him?" Momo requested in a deadly tone. _Yasuo really shouldn't have done that. He underestimates her abilities too much. _Toshiro nodded and flash stepped up into the sky but stopped about fifteen feet away from Yasuo. Momo held Tobiume parallel to herself, tip downwards.

Ready Tochi?

Of course, master.

Tobiume?

Yes, master.

Then lets get this over with. I want to go home.

I agree master.

Then I will do as you requested.

Thank you both.

Momo felt her energy begin to rise and she smiled as she saw her friends' reaitsu become visible because of Tochishainingu. She herself began to glow red, the colour of her reaitsu.

"Furea," Momo whispered. The tornado slowed for a moment and then roared upwards, enveloping Yasuo inside it's chaos. Momo flash stepped up to Toshiro.

"Momo… What did you do? I'm stronger now…" he stated, confused.

"Tochishainingu. Now isn't the best time to explain Toshiro. That attack isn't strong enough to kill him," Momo replied. He nodded.

"Okay then," he said quietly. Momo could easily tell he wasn't going to forget about it anytime soon.

* * *

Shuhei swung his blade towards Takeo. It sliced through the air as it spun. Takeo held up his zan pactuo to block and the chain wrapped around it. The blade nearly sliced him in the face. Shuhei pulled on the chain but Takeo managed to resist. While Takeo was pulling against Shuhei, Ikkkaku- who didn't like the idea of fighting together but was forced into it- attacked from Takeo's right.

Takeo managed to pull at Shuhei's chain and used it to block. Izuru came in from the other side and swung at his hip but Takeo managed to leap above Wabiske. Takeo turned and kicked Izuru in the chest seding him flying backwards.

He pushed off Ikkaku's head, sending Ikkaku falling to the ground and Takeo soaring over Shuhei's head. Takeo sonidoed behind Shuhei and pulled on the chain, pulling Shuhei backwards. Takeo released his zan pactuo and sonidoed past Shuhei. He hit him in the hip and Shuhei doubled over. He also slashed him in the chest.

"I won't kill you. You can die slowly and painfully," Takeo whispered in a gleeful voice. He went over to Izuru and slashed him twice in the chest. He then went over to Ikkaku who was standing, ready but breathing heavily. Ikkaku glared at him while Takeo smirked at him.

"You however, I think I'll kill you personally. How about I rip out all out your insides and let you bleed to death?" Takeo asked playfully-like. Ikkaku growled.

"Try you bastard," Ikkaku replied arrogantly. Takeo shook his head disapprovingly but a smirk still decorated his features.

"Oh I will," Takeo said slyly. He used sonido to get to Ikkaku. Ikkaku growled. Takeo swung and Ikkaku blocked. Ikkaku pushed himself away and ran in toward the Espada, released zan pactuo raised. Takeo swung under quickly and cut Ikkaku in the abdomen.

Ikkaku ignored the pain and continued with his swing. Takeo dodged to the side and cut Ikkaku again in the side. Ikkaku gritted his teeth and leapt back. He swung and Takeo parried his blow. They exchanged blows and Takeo hit Ikkaku in the shoulder.

"Time to die," Takeo said as his zan pactuo neared Ikkaku's throat.

"I'm sorry but I need bastards like Madarame in my squad so this time I'm afraid your going to have to change your opponent," a voice said from behind Takeo. Takeo stopped his attack and turned to look at the one who had spoke. Ikkaku's eyes widened.

"Captain Zaraki?" Ikkaku said in surprise. The man smirked.

* * *

Yumichika looked at the Espada in disgust. Kiyone struggled to her feet using her zan pactuo for support. Renji's bankai was behind him, ready to attack. All were beat from fighting Hiromi and breathed heavily. Kiyone's left hand was on her right side whereas her right hand clutched her zan pactuo. A small bit of blood was soaked into her robes around her right ribs. Her breathing was heavier than the other two and strained. Hiromi stood up straight and held her two spears crossed in front of her.

"Cero," she commanded in her same blank voice. A massive violet cero began to build where the spears crossed. It grew for a second before launching itself at Kiyone. Her eyes widened as the cero neared. She snapped her eyes shut but it didn't hit her. She opened her eyes and saw a white captain's coat accompanied by long white hair.

"Captain Ukitake?" she whispered in disbelief.

* * *

"Brother why are you here?" Rukia said in disbelief. Byakuya turned to look her in the eye.

"We were summoned were we not" he stated flatly before facing Kazumi. Ichigo exchanged glances with Rukia.

"Rukia, go get healed. I'll stay and fight," Ichigo said readying zan ghetsu. Rukia looked at him annoyed.

"Like hell I will Ichigo!" she exclaimed. Ichigo looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you give me that look Ichigo! I'm going to fight too! I am perfectly fine Ichigo! Don't need your concern, okay you-" Rukia yelled angrily but Ichigo's lips stopped her. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. He kiss her lips once before standing back up straight.

"I'm giving you the concern whether you want it or not so learn to accept it," Ichigo stated before looking at Isane who nodded and helped the dazed Rukia away from the him. Ichigo smiled and turned to fight with Byakuya.

* * *

Momo finished whispering in his ear and Toshiro nodded.

"It might actually work," he stated. Momo nodded.

"It's my most powerful attack and yours, so hopefully…" Momo replied trailing off. Toshiro took her head in her hands and leaned in close.

"It will work. And this will all be over Momo. I promise," he said quietly before releasing her head and blushing. Momo smiled gently.

"Then lets get this done with and go home Shiro," she said softly.

"You're up first then Momo," he replied smiling. She nodded and her eyes narrowed. She faced Yasuo who was blackened after her previous attack. He growled at her. Momo held Tobiume defensively.

"Shui-en!" she exclaimed and flame appeared out of nowhere underneath Yasuo. Momo then slashed at the air in front of her.

"Purotekuta O Moeru!" Momo yelled the name of her most powerful attack. A massive ball of flame appeared on the ground. It was twenty feet tall. Two wings then unfolded and spread out for thirty metres either side of the ball. Then a long neck and dragon head emerged from the flame. The dragon let out a deafening roar. Yasuo turned and looked at the fifty feet tall dragon.

The dragon roared again and dove it's head downwards towards Yasuo. It opened it's mouth releasing flam and it's head followed it. The flame swallowed Yasuo. A massive ball of flame containing Yasuo appeared around him and the dragon dove into it, feeding the fire ball. It's entire great, body dove into the sphere burning Yasuo alive. The sphere spun in all directions as Yasuo tried to escape it. The shpere continued to spasm.

"SHIRO! NOW!" Momo screamed as she tried to maintain the sphere. Toshiro nodded.

"Sennen Hyōrō!" Hitsugaya yelled as multiple pillars of ice appeared around the sphere. The pillars edged slowly in and then collided together in on the sphere. There was a moment of silent before an orange glow began to appear.

"Momo!" Toshiro yelled as he launched himself at her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and flash stepped them to the ground. She crouched in a ball as Toshiro crouched over her. A deafening sound erupted from the two attacks as a massive explosion erupted. Momo closed her eyes tightly while Toshiro held her close to his chest. After a minute, he cautiously looked around.

Momo also lifted her head and looked around. She collided into Toshiro knocking him to the ground in a tight hug. She let out a sigh of relief and her shoulders shaked slightly as she sobbed. Toshiro smiled slightly and sat up bringing her with him. She looked up at him with big, teary eyes. She moved her head in towards his but then hesitated. She looked away shyly. Toshiro took her face in his hands and placed his lips on hers. She froze as he kissed her.

"I love you too Momo. And for the record, I've wanted to do that for a long time now," he said with a smile. Momo smiled back and hugged him again.

"I do love you Shiro and I always will," she whispered. He smiled gently and hugged her back. Momo pulled back to look at him. She was beaming brightly.

"Neh, Shiro?" she said questioningly.

"What?" he asked, curious and confused.

"C- could you materialize Mr. Hyourinmaru for a minute?" she asked with wide, innocent eyes and a puppy dog face.

"Yes, and I won't ask why," he stated as he took Hyourinmaru in his hand. The zan pactuo glowed and Hyourinmaru appeared beside Toshiro. Momo was already after materializing the brown haired girl. She smiled playfully at Tobiume who gave her a nervous but also slightly annoyed look.

Don't tell me you forgot?  
You cannot forget something you are dreading.

Admit it, you want to kiss him.

Can I just get this over with?

Be my guest.

"Em, In know you two are busy with your physic conversation but why exactly did I materialize Hyourinamaru?" Toshiro asked them. Tobiume and Momo looked at him. Momo smiled sneakily and Tobiume looked at the ground as she walked over to Hyourinmaru. Hyourinmaru had an eyebrow raised but a light blush that was barely noticeable unless you were up close.

Tobiume still refused to meet his eye. Hyourinmaru continued to stare at her as she slowly went over. She then ran the rest of the distance and threw her hands around his neck, her lips connecting with his. Hyourinmaru's eyes widened and the blush became very noticeable. He didn't push her away.

"I knew it," Momo and Toshiro said in unison and grinned.

* * *

**Quick note, this isn't the final chapter. There will be one more chapter to wrap things up and it will be up soon, I promise. I hope you guys liked the fight conclusion chapter. This chapter is 5549 words long and yeah, I'm happy with that actually :) I did find it hard to write out ALL the fighting so that was the main reason the update took a month. Please Review people, ideas for the last chappy are more than welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo(which is not me.)**


End file.
